The Sword and Shield
by JriiKer
Summary: Naofumi and Raphtalia decide to go on their own to prepare for the waves their own way, together. How long will they stay strong in a world that seemingly wants them to suffer? AU that diverges greatly from canon events. Lots of Naofumi/Raphtalia fluff to be expected, probably.
1. Nothing but the Truth

**This is my first fanfic, so be gentle. But i do want some good constructive criticism as i have no delusions about being a good writer, so i'm hoping to have this story help make me a better writer through all of you!**

**My fic is starting out at the party after Naofumi faces his first wave and Motoyasu duels him, because this is when it's gonna start changing a lot. I did write the starting to be when Naofumi met Raphtalia but the story didn't really change too much so I decided to scrap it.**

**The changes that will be noted in this fic is mostly just Naofumi has never purposefully used the slave curse on Raphtalia. I also changed the circumstances about Naofumi's summoning, in addition I have changed Naofumi's personality slightly to make him (in my opinion) a more relatable character than 'i hate everything'. With that out of the way, i hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Nothing but the Truth**

Two days had passed since the wave and I found myself in a place I never wanted to return to, the castle. We were told to come to the castle for the celebration banquet as well as to receive our reward for participating in the wave. Before we left, I let my shield absorb parts from the monsters of the wave.

I also absorbed the boss of the wave, that the other Heroes defeated to end the wave. It turned out to be a chimera. A strange monster with the body and head of a lion, along with two other heads, one of a goat and the other a dragon. It also had a snake head for a tail. I only knew what it looked like because I had heard about it in mythology in my world, as it was completely unrecognizable now, save for the snake tail.

The other Heroes had carved into it and took pieces of it for themselves, each taking a head and other portions of its body, such as its paws. The villagers had started taking it apart when I got there and gladly allowed me to take some for myself, unlocking a few shields.

The Chimera Viper Shield was very powerful, with good bonuses and strong stats. But it had a level requirement that I was not at yet, but I would be soon. Then it would become my main combat shield.

Anyways, back to the present situation.

I found myself in a banquet hall in my most hated place in this world, the castle. Simply being here stopped me from being in a mood to party or celebrate. I merely sat on a windowsill away from everyone else. Raphtalia was here too. Right now, she was gathering food onto her plate. We had an odd conversation not long ago, before she left to get more food.

"Go ahead and eat all you want, Raphtalia." I told her as she finished her plate and looked longingly at the dessert section. "It's free and we'll likely not have a chance to have this quality of food for a very long time as well."

"But if I eat too much, I'll gain..." she trailed off. Ah, so that was it, she was worried about her figure.

"We live quite an active lifestyle, you know. I'm sure one night of binge eating won't cause too many problems." I offered. Through the constant fighting and training we've been doing, we were both in very good shape. I wasn't the most fit guy ever when I got here, but now even I was fitter than I thought i could be for how long I've been here. And Raphtalia undeniably worked harder than me and it showed.

She was undeniably beautiful, a girl like her shouldn't even have to worry about her own body image. It's not like she was trying to impress anyone, it was just a product of hard work. "Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia asked, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Do you perhaps... like stouter women?" she asks, blushing lightly. Stout women? Why is she asking such a weird question?

"No." I say flatly, feigning indifference. In reality, I hated thinking about women after the betrayal of that bitch. It always reminded me of the cunning that had ruined my second chance at life. Raphtalia made a complicated expression, probably figured out that there was something about the matter I wasn't talking about. She soon decided that the desserts calling to her were too tempting and left.

Dragging myself out of my memory of that encounter I spot her walking back towards me with a smile on her face, and cake on her plate. She walked over and planted herself directly in front of me, perhaps a little too close. "Naofumi-sama, you have to try this cake, it's absolutely delicious!" she tells me. I didn't really feel like eating right now though, especially since everything tasted like nothing.

Noticing my non-compliance, Raphtalia cut a forkful of cake and held it in front of my mouth. "Try it." she said again, a little more telling than asking. She quickly noticed the situation she had brought about and started blushing but held the fork up insistently. Not seeing any other way out, I rolled my eyes and ate the bite of cake she offered me. Unsurprisingly, it tasted like nothing. The only thing that separated it from anything else I ate was texture. 

I involuntarily let out a sigh, as I often did when provided a new food. Raphtalia wore a sad expression and backed a bit away from me, resigning herself to simply sit next to me on the windowsill. There was something important I wanted to ask her, but I couldn't remember what it was. I tried my best to rack my brain and remember what I wanted to say. She didn't notice my staring as she was looking down towards the ground with a sullen expression, slowly eating her cake that probably didn't taste quite as good anymore.

Suddenly, her raccoon-like ears twitched and she looked up, hearing something. I watched her face swiftly go from a look of sadness to one of disdain. I didn't care to look at whatever she was looking at until I heard something slap against the floor next to my feet and a voice boom out. "NAOFUMI!" This sounded like nothing but trouble. I look toward the noise and see Motoyasu, the Spear Hero, stomping towards me. I glance down at the floor. Did that fool throw a glove at me?

"You bastard!" he yelled at me. "Is it true?! Is this poor girl your slave?!" Whispers erupted from the crowd of guests. Ren and Itsuki were watching the scene as well. I didn't like all this sudden attention. What is he even going on about? Can't he leave me in peace already?

"What are you raving about now? And calling Raphtalia a 'poor girl' is just wrong. She'd probably kick my ass if I called her that." I say back to him, not even moving from my spot. Raphtalia, on the other hand was standing up now and looking furious. He stopped in his tracks at my words and looked confused.

"Wha... but I thought she was your slave? Aren't you mistreating h-" he was saying something but I didn't care as I jumped up and cut him off.

"Oh, that's it! Thanks, Motoyasu, for reminding me of what I wanted to ask." I thank him, making him only look increasingly confused. It was an entertaining face, but I had another matter to resolve before I forgot about it again. "Raphtalia." she turns to look at me, wondering what I was about to ask. "Do you want to get rid of the slave crest?" I ask while grinning. Raphtalia looked absolutely shocked at the unexpected question.

"I um... if you want me too." she says with a moment of hesitation.

"If it was about what I wanted, I wouldn't have asked. How about this, what I want... is for you to choose yourself. It's not like it'll really change anything, right?" I say, smiling at her. Her face started becoming red she quickly averted her eyes away from me. She was flustered but I didn't really know why. I was offering her freedom, showing my trust that she'd stay with me just like she said she would. No strings attached. Honestly, I figured she'd jump at the chance to get that curse off her.

She started muttering something, fumbling over her words, it was kind of cute. Until she was cut off. "Hah! So, she is your slave!" Motoyasu shouts at me. Is he always so slow on the uptake? "Free her, you demon!" Yep, he was.

"Did something happen to cause you to go deaf? I literally just asked her if she wanted to be free and you go and cut her off before she can answer. Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to have a conversation with my partner." I huff and turn my attention back to Raphtalia who was still blushing. "So, how about it?"

"I... don't want to." She says slowly and quietly. Really? She didn't want to be free? "I mean, if it's not going to change anything, there's no need, right? Besides, it would probably cost money to do that and I wouldn't want to waste what little funds we have." she added quickly. It was clear that wasn't the real reason, but I'm not one to pry and she still made a fair point. It likely wouldn't be free.

"Alright, if that's what you wa-" I was cut off by Motoyasu shouting again.

"I demand that you duel me for her freedom! Clearly you had her rehearse that for when you would surely be caught red-handed!" Now he was just making things up, even if they didn't make sense! Just how badly did this guy want me to be the bad guy? Raphtalia spun to face him, fury showing.

"That's not true! Why are you so insistent that he's a bad person?! I made that choice myself, don't you try to ruin this moment with your selfishness!" She started really laying her anger into him. Hell hath no fury like a scorned Raphtalia, I guess. I should probably stop this before it escalates. This was certainly not the place for this.

I place my hand on Raphtalia's shoulder to calm her rampage before addressing Motoyasu. "Regardless, I refuse. There is nothing in it for me to fight you, when it's clear it would be a one-sided fight." I turn to Raphtalia. "Let's get out of here, I'm getting tired of this party anyways." I say and start walking away, Raphtalia not far behind me. Of course, I only wish it would have been that easy.

"Halt, Shield Hero. I've heard what is going on. I demand that you release your slave right now." an annoying voice boomed. Damnit, I really hoped to hear his voice only once during my stay here, and that was when he was handing me my reward money.

"Damn your demand, didn't you hear her say she wanted to keep it! Now, I'll admit I was surprised too, I was ready and willing to help free her, but if she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to. If you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave." I shout back at the bastard.

"I am the King of Melromarc, and I do not believe you or your slave speak the truth. Restrain him!" at the command of the king, several soldiers rush up and surround me, holding out their spears at my chest. Raphtalia tries to call out but a soldier comes up behind her and puts a cloth in her mouth, silencing her.

"Raphtalia!" I call out, my eyes burning with hatred for the people around me, the people trying to destroy me. I knew that if I wasn't able to protect Raphtalia here, they would kill her just for being associated with me. But with a moment to calm myself down, I remembered that she could take care of herself just fine. "Raphtalia, I give you permission to release yourself, just don't hurt him too badly."

She nods and slams the back of her head against the soldier holding her, knocking him off balance but he kept an arm grasped tightly to her arm. She grabbed his arm and used it to swing him to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. She quickly removed the gag from her mouth. "Naofumi-sama!" she called out to me.

"Raphtalia, I'm sorry." I say to her, getting a look of confusion and worry in return. I turn my gaze up to the King. "If you do not believe us, I have a way to prove it. However, let it be known that I don't wish to do this. I will set her slave curse to cause her pain if she tells a lie." I say and do so. The King silently nods at my suggestion, still wearing the face of disgust he always seemed to have when i was in the same room as him. I glance at Raphtalia and she gives an approving nod. I hope she can forgive me for what I'm doing.

"There. I have the punishment set to light for the purpose of proving legitimacy. Motoyasu, tell Raphtalia to tell a lie." I couldn't tell her to myself, as it would give the slave curse contradicting orders but my command for her to lie would override the passive rule of not lying. Motoyasu gulped and looked nervous, not liking the idea of causing a girl pain, but he complied and did as I said.

"Raphtalia-san... tell a lie." he said, wincing as he said it. She thought for a moment before responding.

"I did not enjoy the food at this banquet... Ngh" she said teasingly, but the curse still activated. The seal that was beneath her clothes lit up and started burning her a little. She grunted in pain and clutched her chest. I'm so sorry Raphtalia. I had to set the punishment high enough that it was clear she was not faking it. "Agh, alright, I enjoyed the food!" she yelped out, ending the pain, leaving her panting. She saw my look of pained worry and put on a brave face, as if to say 'it's okay.'

"There's your proof that the effect is active and real and will cause her pain. But just so you can be even more certain..." I turn to Raphtalia, who gave me a nod. "I command that until I verbally say otherwise, you are to not lie under any circumstance, even if it means speaking ill about me, or you will be faced with extreme pain." hopefully this would be enough proof to those who are watching. "I suppose I will start the questioning..." I announce in a somber tone.

Taking a deep breath, I begin. "What is your name?"

"Raphtalia"

"Are you my slave?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been my slave?"

"Three weeks and one day." she didn't even have to think about it longer than a moment, was she counting the days? And has it really been that long already? I'm getting distracted, back to the matter at hand.

"Have I been cruel or mistreated you?"

"No."

"Do you dislike that I make you fight with me?"

"Not at all."

Now to finish this swiftly. "Do you want to be rid of the slave curse that binds you to me as my slave?"

She was silent for a moment longer than she was for her previous questions. "No, I do not."

I turned toward the King. "And there you have it. She was forced to speak the truth and she has-"

"Wait! I wish to ask her questions of my own to further test if she is truly telling the truth." Motoyasu interrupts loudly. What?! He probably just wants to try and flirt with her or something.

"What? I hardly think that's necessar-" I was cut off again, this time by the King.

"As King, I permit the Spear Hero to continue the questioning." Shocked and worried, I turn to Raphtalia, who gives me a warm, reassuring smile and nods her head.

"Ugh, Fine. Go ahead." I say bitterly.

"Raphtalia-san." Motoyasu starts. "Has Naofumi ever used the slave curse on you other than this time? If yes, please elaborate." Whoa, he was being more professional for this than I thought he could ever be.

Raphtalia thought for a moment before answering. "Never on purpose. And the one time that it did activate, he immediately stopped it and disabled the curse's rules except for the one that punishes for intentional harm to the master." she says confidently. Hang on, how did she know what I had set the restrictions to?

Motoyasu waited for a moment, as if expecting the curse to activate. It didn't.

"So, he doesn't abuse you or force you to do... things?"

"No, he has never laid a finger on me with malice."

"But he has, but without malice?" Motoyasu asked, his face full of surprise that I didn't abuse her. What the hell kind of person does he think I am? Oh, right. He's convinced I'm a demented rapist.

Raphtalia's face flushed as he asked the question. "Well... when I was smaller, I had night terrors, and he would comfort me by holding me close..." she answered, embarrassed. "But that doesn't happen anymore." she adds quickly.

Motoyasu was confused and looked like he regretted the question but quickly regained his composure.

"Are you aware of the crime Naofumi has committed?" He asked. Oh no... this isn't how I wanted her to find out! Once she finds out what I've been accused of, she'll do the same thing the other Heroes did and assume I was guilty. I didn't want to lose her; she was my only companion. We've been through so much, and it was all about to end.

"Yes..." she answered softly, looking at me.

She knew, she already knew. I felt my face contort with emotion. Fear, sadness, grief. But most of all, anger. Had she known all along? Was I simply played like a fool? The same way that bitch played me? Did she get enjoyment out of pretending to be my companion?

My vision became dark and clouded, and I was alone. I was always alone. Why does everyone believe that damned king and that bitch? Was everyone in on it? Were they all trying to ruin me? Was this a game to them?! Am I just a plaything to be thrown about for their amusement?!

"How long have you known?"

I heard faint talking, but I didn't care to listen. There was nobody else in this darkness with me, I was all alone. I was a fool for ever thinking things could get better. I was a fool for ever thinking someone would be my ally. I was a fool to believe someone would accept me.

"I overheard it a few days after I joined his party, in a tavern while we ate."

While we ate... that's right. She had known for so long, and yet she stayed with me, no doubt to leech off me since I gave her free food. Was everything she did an act? How could I have not noticed? I can't believe I let her fool me into trusting her, thinking she trusted me.

"Then why do you still want to stay his slave, if you know what he's done?"

Were the other Heroes in on it too? Were they even heroes? Was I even a hero? All I knew was that I was cursed with this shield. It has brought me nothing but misery! Everyone hated me simply because it was strapped to my arm. Nobody cares about me. I can only care about myself now that I was going to be alone again. This time, I would find my way, alone. I won't let myself take the easy way out again.

"..."

I heard mumbling, something about it reminded me of… something. What was I on the cusp of remembering? Who said those words? The voice was familiar, could it have been Raphtalia? She was the only one who would make sense, but why? She had known why the world hated me for so long and didn't do anything about it. Why?

"Speak louder, demi-human."

I kept trying to understand the meaning of this. Why did she not say anything about my accusations? In fact, she seemed to ignore it completely, act like she didn't know, why? Why? Wait... could it be? Could she have…? Then I remembered. Then I figured it out.

I was blasted by my own memories. I remembered holding her while she cried out for her parents during her night terrors. I remember trying to protect her from the two-headed dog in the mine. I remembered how she didn't run away but stood up and killed the monster dog in the cave. I remembered that she protected me just as much as I protected her that day. I remembered we were standing in the town center, the wave timer counting down. I remember she told me she would be by my side, she said she would be my sword... now and forever. She trusted me, I trusted her, but I didn't realize it until now.

"Because I love him." Raphtalia said again, louder this time, with more confidence. Her words blew the darkness that surrounded me away and I found myself standing in the banquet hall again, still surrounded by soldiers. I was stood still, recovering my senses as I tried to figure out what had just happened to me. Raphtalia's words bounced around my head, until I realized.

"Wait, you what?!"


	2. Trust

**Thank you for the warm reception to the first chapter! Fair warning for this chapter, I've never written romance or fluff before so I'm sorry if this is cringey. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Trust**

"Wait, you what?!" I said incredulously. Raphtalia looked away from me sheepishly. Motoyasu looked like he was about to fall over with surprise, until that redheaded traitor bitch ran up and held him steady. That bitch, I bet she was responsible for this mess. I bet she whispered in the Heroes ear 'that poor girl is that awful man's slave! Please save her, Hero.' I would make her pay for all she has done to try and ruin my life.

"She- She's clearly brainwashed or something!" Motoyasu started yelling, desperate to not be proven wrong. That is, until Ren walked over and stopped him.

"It was pretty clear she was not allowed to lie, Motoyasu. And it's clear to anybody looking at the scene we all just saw, that she said that from the heart. Just give it up." Ren said, making the Spear Hero look at the ground dejectedly. Motoyasu then turned to me, seething with contempt.

"I'll prove that you are the villain I know you are. I'll find a way to save her from you." he hissed. He then turned to the King. "I concede to allow the Shield Hero to keep his slave for now." he said bitterly. The King looked incredibly unhappy about this outcome. Ignoring them, I push past the soldiers surrounding me. None of them tried to stop me as I approached a still blushing Raphtalia.

"Are you alright?" I ask worriedly. "I'm so sorry for having to put you through that." I had put my companion through this whole ordeal, the same companion I now knew I could trust implicitly. Why had I done it? Did I do it to avoid a duel with Motoyasu? I guess I did it because I knew I would lose and that would present the possibility of Raphtalia being taken from me. So, I decided this was the safer bet. I don't think I was wrong, but I still felt immensely guilty for having put her on the spot like that. "I can understand if you don't forgive me for it."

She looked rather offended at my last sentence. "Of course, I forgive you! Do you really think something like that would break me? You still treat me like a child." she stated, pouting. It was positively adorable... like a child. "I _know_ Erhard told you about demi-human growth, you know I'm an adult now. Physically and mentally." she finished with a huff. "But yes, I'm okay, thanks for asking." she said with a warm smile.

The banquet slowly resumed but the atmosphere of the party was completely different. I was still receiving dirty looks from most of the guests. Motoyasu kept glancing over his shoulder at me, as if waiting for me to do something villainous. I spotted Ren and Itsuki with their respective parties, talking amongst each other. Itsuki kept glancing at me as well, but in a different way than Motoyasu. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Raphtalia and I returned to a windowsill and sat down, breathing a sigh of exhaustion from all the nonsense that just happened. We sat in silence for several minutes, Raphtalia repeatedly looking at me but never meeting my eyes. Why was she acting like this? I'd love to talk to her about what happened this night but, all these people watching me with disgust is getting annoying.

"It's late and I'm tired of this banquet, you can stay if you want but I'm going to my room. Want to come with?" I asked We had been given rooms to stay in the castle until we received our payment. of course, being the Shield Hero, I wasn't surprised in the least when I found out we had been given spare servant quarters.

Raphtalia silently nodded her head and followed me out of the hall and towards our rooms. I walked into my room, leaving the open for Raphtalia, who just stood in the doorway as I flopped onto the bed in the room. My head ached as I swam through my mind, trying to figure out just what the actual hell happened near the end there. I was swallowed by darkness, alone and angry, angry at everything. Even at Raphtalia, but I didn't understand why. Then one of the puzzle pieces snapped into place and I knew what I had to ask.

I look at Raphtalia who is still standing in the doorway. She was watching me, but she seemed distracted. "Something wrong?" I ask her, bringing her back to her senses. Her eyes grow wide momentarily as she blushes again before shaking her head. _"Right,_ well, come over here. Oh, and close the door on your way as well, I don't want to be heard." I say.

"Huh?!" she gasped. Her blush was fiercer than ever, and she looked like she was in momentary shock. What's up with her? She doesn't usually act like this. I must have looked worried because she quickly calmed herself as she closed the door behind her and walked over to me. I sat up and on the edge of the bed and patted the area next to me, inviting her to sit. Slowly she complied, looking more embarrassed every second. Seriously, there must be something going on with her.

"We need to talk about something." I tell her after she sits down.

"Oh." she looked surprised, then disappointed, then finally worried. "About what?" she asked carefully.

I took a moment to respond, sorting out in my mind what I wanted to say. "You knew." I said simply. "You knew all along what I'd supposedly done and didn't say anything, even feigning ignorance about it. Why?" I turn to face her with the final question.

She hesitated, pondering the best way to put her thoughts into words. "Because I knew it troubled you greatly, and I didn't want to upset you if you weren't ready to talk about it." she said softly. She hesitated for a moment again before continuing. She looked like she was filled with guilt now. "I didn't think me not telling you would have affected you so much. I'm sorry." So, it was clear to her that I was going through... something, after she revealed her knowledge earlier.

"There is no need to apologize. I already forgave you for it when I realized for myself why you did it. And I'm glad you did." She suddenly turned to look at me, surprised and confused. "You knew I had trust issues because of it, and you thought that if I found out that you knew, I would have lost trust in you." She looked worriedly at me and started to speak but I held up my finger, indicating that I wasn't done just yet. "But the thing was, I wouldn't have lost trust in you. I would have lost faith that you would trust me..." I finish, looking dejected. This was all because I wasn't able to properly hear what she has been saying to me. I never really heard her when she would tell me she trusted me. I truly was a fool.

In less than a second, I felt an embrace. I expected the hug to come, but I didn't try to resist. I didn't respond to it either. I was a mess of self-loathing, and I always have been, but this world took it to another level. But, for the first time, here and now, it didn't seem so bad. Having someone that cares about me, I admit, feels rather pleasant.

"Naofumi-sama, I trust you with my life, you know that, right?" Raphtalia asked, not breaking her hug. She did not seem to care that it was only one sided.

"Yes, I do. And I trust you with mine as well." I reply as she tightens her hold on me. Well, one question has been answered, but another is nagging at me in the back of my mind. "So Raphtalia... what's the real reason you want to keep the slave seal?" She froze in response to my question. I felt her face warm slightly as she had it pressed against my shoulder, hiding it from me.

"Well... I know you have trouble trusting, and if I remain your slave... you never have to fear that you can't trust me." she said after a moment's hesitation. In response I just shake my head while smiling slightly, though she couldn't see it.

"Did you not just hear what I said? Sorry, but that excuse isn't going to work." I pat her shoulder as I chuckle to myself. "You do realize that you are the only person in this world that I trust, right? Slave or not." I could tell she was blushing fiercely again. Her tail swishing erratically behind her. She started to pull away but then decided otherwise and continued hugging me. It was kind of getting a little uncomfortable at this point.

"I- I'm flattered, but what about Erhard?" she asked, trying to keep away from the previous topic, which only caused me to be increasingly interested in what the answer could be, but I wasn't about to force her to open up.

"Erhard? I mean, I trust that he'll give me the best deals and help me out in a pinch if I need him, but there's only so far you can really trust a merchant. And I haven't gotten to know him enough to where I can safely tell where he stops being a merchant and more of a friend. Of course, that doesn't mean I don't like him, he was the first person to cut me some slack when nobody else did. But I'm not entirely convinced he believes that my accusations are entirely false. Seems it's a hard thing for people to believe that I'm not the criminal they've been told I am." I gave a short rant, ending on a bitter tone.

"Well, even if nobody else believes you, I do. Even if the entire world says you are a criminal, I'll always tell them that they are wrong, that you are a kind man." This time it was I who froze. My heart skipped a beat and for a moment I couldn't breathe. She had no idea of the weight behind her words. Neither did I, until they were said. They were the words I'd always wanted to hear since I was thrown out onto the dirt with nothing but a ruined name.

I had begun to think that nobody in the world would listen to me and believe me when I would say I was innocent. I had feared that I would be left all alone in this world too, with nobody caring whether I lived or died. Now hearing the words being said, it was liberating, freeing. It felt like a massive shadow had been lifted from me and I was able to see again.

I turned to her and finally reciprocated the hug that she held me in. Our heads resting on each other's shoulder, I suddenly noticed my face becoming wet. Without even realizing it, I had started crying. Raphtalia must have noticed as well because she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, worrying she might have said something wrong. I did my best to compose myself, wiping my face clear.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I said dismissively. She simply kept looking in my eyes with a warm smile formed on her lips. For the first time, I realized how beautiful she was. No, I always knew she was beautiful, but now, looking at her, she was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. from her warm, radiant smile, to her long chestnut colored hair that accentuated her features, to her eyes. She had eyes that you could stare at for hours, the color being a vibrant mix of deep red and bright pink. Realizing I was staring at her, I sheepishly turned my face away. "It's just... those words were something I've wished for someone to say to me this entire time, without even knowing it."

She wasted no time in bringing me back into a hug, one which I hesitantly gave back. This was a type of connection I'd never felt before, and it felt great, I never wanted it to end. "Thank you." I manage to whisper out. She only tightened the hug in response. I wasn't sure how long we sat there, I didn't really care, but I felt myself getting drowsy just as I heard Raphtalia yawn from right beside me. "Guess it's about time to get some sleep." I say as I stand up. I did a little stretching, releasing satisfying pops from by back.

Raphtalia watched as I did so and when I finished and looked at her, she started blushing. She clasped her hands in her lap and looked down at them before asking a question, barely even audible as a whisper. "Would you... stay with me... tonight?" As soon as she said it, she realized what she'd just done and tried to shake her head and take back what she said but my simple reply cut her short of that plan.

"Hm? Sure." A wave of relief followed by nervousness washed over her face as I accepted her request. "Besides, I don't really want to leave you alone in this castle anyways. I don't trust that they won't try something if we're separated." I look around the empty and bland room I was given. "Guess you can take the bed; I'll sleep on the floor." I say as I retrieve from my bag some bedding we used when we had to camp outdoors.

She tried to argue against it, but I wasn't going to have her sleep on the ground if there is a perfectly fine bed. The ground was made of stone and was a bit cold to touch but I had some blankets I would use to lay on and keep me warm. Luckily it was still summer and the general temperature in the room stayed cozy and warm. It wasn't the worst sleeping arrangement possible.

As I lay on the ground, looking at ceiling, I wonder what we're going to do now. Now that the wave is over we will have to prepare for the next one now, right? When is the next wave? I haven't even looked yet. I focus my attention on a small red hourglass symbol in the corner of my vision and pull up the wave timer. We had 43 days to prepare for the next wave, and it was almost guaranteed to be more difficult than this one. At least, if the legends I was told were true. The first wave that had destroyed Raphtalia's village claimed the lives of hundreds, maybe even thousands. I overheard as I was walking through Castle Town after the second wave and learned that several villagers from Ryiute had died.

Deaths in the tens was surely better than hundreds but I was still very disappointed in myself. If I had done better I could have saved everyone. I was the Shield Hero and I failed at the one job I had, protection. Naturally, Raphtalia had pulled me out of that rut by assuring me that if I wasn't there, there could very well not be a village left at all. It helped, but it didn't ease my conscience.

Some grumbling from the comfortable, yet unhappy Raphtalia nearby dragged me from those depressive thoughts. I couldn't dwell on the past, or it will destroy me. I need to think about the future. We had 43 days to train and be ready. Would we be able to be powerful enough? Would we have enough teamwork and coordination? We already fought very in sync with one another.

Well, after all that we've been through, we make quite the team. We certainly had a good partnership going, but we would have to be better, we would have to learn to fight as one. We came as a pair now, the sword and shield. Huh, catchy. The Sword and Shield, I mused to myself as I drifted to sleep.

My eyes snap back open as I remembered something. Somehow, I'd managed to forget the biggest reveal of them all. Raphtalia had declared that she loved me! I sit up and look over at the small bed that Raphtalia had finally fallen asleep on. She looked happy and peaceful. Have I really done enough for her to say something like that about me? How could anyone feel like that toward someone like me? Surely, she must have meant it platonically, right?

**A/N: Don't hate me for making Naofumi denser than a black hole pls.**


	3. Business

**Chapter 3: Business**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Raphtalia opening the door and entering the room. She was already dressed in her day clothes, seemingly ready to take on the day. She had a bag in her hands. She didn't seem to notice that I had woken up as she tried to sneak her way through the room toward our bags. I sat up and watched her go through the ingredients pouch in my pack. She glances over at me and as soon as she sees me sitting there watching her, she freezes, like a child who got caught sneaking a late-night snack. "Sorry Naofumi-sama, I woke you, didn't I?" she asks.

"No, no, it's okay... how long have you been up Raphtalia? And why didn't you wake me up too?" She didn't seem tired in the least, so she's probably been awake for a while. I myself was still working my way up to waking up fully. As I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes, I noticed that my surroundings looked a lot more colorful and brighter than I remember. Were my bags always that vibrant shade of brown and green?

"I've been awake for a couple of hours now. And I wanted you to get a lot of rest, you seemed quite exhausted last night." she answered. When I remembered exactly what happened the night before, I felt my face start blushing and getting warm. I had made a fool of myself in front of her. I lay back down and covered my face with my hands. I opened up to her so much. I wonder what the chances of her just forgetting that even happened are. "Want some breakfast? I made some sandwiches from the leftovers from the banquet that the servants let me have." I heard her say as I was groaning about my idiocy.

Huh? She made some food while I was asleep? Thinking about food, I felt my stomach rumble slightly. I didn't eat much food at the actual banquet even though there was such a feast right in front of me, I simply didn't feel interested at the prospect of being near all those people who wished I wasn't there as much as I did, not to mention that it all tasted the same. Regardless, I was rather hungry, even for having just woken up a minute ago. "Sure Raphtalia, thanks."

She smiled at my appreciation and pulled out a pair of sandwiches from the bag she still had. So that's what was in it, which means she was probably going through my ingredients for an extra something to put in them. As I was thinking this, she placed the sandwiches on a nearby plate and indeed pulled out a bit of edible herbs I used to season meats and put them in the food. The seasoning never gave any flavor to me, but Raphtalia always seemed to enjoy the taste so I kept doing it for her.

I got up and moved to sit on the bed. There weren't any chairs in this remarkably empty room. All there was in the room was a small table that we had placed our gear on, and a nightstand by the bed and a single window on the opposite side of the room from the bed. Raphtalia came and sat right next to me on the bed, reminiscent of the night before. She handed me a sandwich and I thanked her as I took it. I looked at it, feeling a little disheartened that it would just taste like the same nothingness that everything else always tasted like.

I took a bite and immediately stopped as shock overcame me. Slowly, I started to chew again. Savoring every moment of it, I felt my eyes start to brim with tears from this simple, unexpected pleasure. Raphtalia was looking at me worriedly. "Is it really that bad?" she asked. She said it jokingly but there was a twinge of regret in her voice. She must have thought I was tearing up because it was awful, she couldn't be more wrong.

I swallow and shake my head at her. "It's not that at all... I can taste it, Raphtalia. I can taste it! And it tastes perfect!" Her ears perk up and she looks at me with relief, but there was clear confusion in her face at what I meant. "I haven't been able taste any food at all since... that day. But now I can, and it's amazing!" I explained.

She took in what I said, and a small lightbulb must have clicked on in her head as she suddenly got very excited and smiling with the widest smile ever. "That's great, Naofumi-sama! Let's eat tons of delicious foods together from now on!" She was so cheerful and happy I couldn't help but smile with her. We talked a bit more about foods to try as we finished our meal.

"Thank you, Raphtalia. That was really nice." I tell her as I get up from the bed. She enthusiastically nodded her agreement as I walked to the only window in the room. It was a pretty awful view, but that wasn't why I looked outside. The sun had risen quite high in the sky, if I had to guess, I'd say it was about an hour or two before noon. Which meant we likely would receive our reward soon.

"Let's pack up and get ready. I don't want to stick around this place any longer than we have to, so we'll be leaving as soon as we get our reward." I inform Raphtalia who gets up and helps me sort out our bags and we put on our armor. All the while talking happily with each other, Raphtalia mostly holding control over the conversation. After seeing her so excited and happy, it put me in a good mood, something that hasn't happened at all since... yeah.

The mood didn't last long as shortly after we were done and were just waiting, we heard a knock on the door. "Sir Shield Hero, the King has summoned all four Heroes to appear before him in the throne room." The mere thought of being in a room with four out of five of my most hated people in this world made me forget instantly of the good morning I had shared with Raphtalia. Let's just get this shit over with.

We silently follow the servant that was sent to fetch us until we reached the throne room where she had bowed and left. I sighed heavily as I mentally prepared myself to try not to assault anyone in the room and opened the large double doors and entered with Raphtalia one step behind me.

"It's about time you got here, we've been waiting on you for forever." Motoyasu jeered at me. Ren simply gave a short nod at me. He was always playing the cool and calculating character. Itsuki barely even acknowledged my existence, merely staring at me coldly. He was excessive with his worship of justice, yet there was no justice when he and the others scorned and harassed me.

Unlike Ren, who only pretended, Itsuki was naturally cold and uncaring to anything I said when I tried and defend myself. Unlike Motoyasu, who was always loud and extreme with his hatred of me, Itsuki acted like I wasn't even worth noticing, he treated me as he would an ant being stepped on. But the worst part of it, he seemed completely unemotional. I've always been very perceptive of when people didn't like me, I could usually tell the exact degree of hatred posed at me. But with Itsuki, it was like looking at a blank sheet of paper. He was unpredictable, which made him worse than the other Heroes.

Ah, Shield has finally arrived, has he?" said the King as he sat lazily on his throne. It was clear to me that the accusation placed on me was controlled by him. He had told that red-headed bitch to simply accuse me of a crime, and she did with great joy. He didn't hide his disgust at my presence even on the first day of being summoned. But I just don't know why he hated me so much.

I walked up so I was standing in a line next to the other Heroes, with Raphtalia a little bit behind and to my side. "Let's start." the King said as he straightened his posture. "Spear Hero, Bow Hero, and Sword Hero. I speak for the whole country as I thank you for working hard to protect us and go on quests to save the people from danger, as well as defeating the monstrous wave. As for Shield, please work harder to be of use." The nerve of this asshole! If it wasn't for me, an entire village would have been wiped off the map and yet you say I'm not doing enough?!

Just as I was about to blow up at him, Raphtalia spoke up next to me. "Your highness?"

"What is it, demi-human?" the trash king replied with a leer.

"What do you mean by quests? We've heard nothing of such things." She asked the question I had not even thought of through my annoyance.

The King wore a very disgusted face, he seemed to hate speaking to Raphtalia for some reason, perhaps even more than me. He spoke with complete disdain. "The adventuring guilds of this world issue quests to adventurers to complete. Upon completion, they receive payment and rank. With higher rank, adventurers are trusted with more difficult quests. All the Heroes other than Shield have been completing quests and are rising quicker than any other adventurer seen in this nation."

Upon hearing such high words, the other Heroes glance at each other while smiling. "Of course, Shield may go apply to the guild if he wishes and take beginner quests." the King finished.

"Not that you could do anything useful in the first place!" Motoyasu called out to me. Man, is he still sore about his embarrassment last night? I noticed the King grin slightly at Motoyasu's insult. Is it just me or does it feel like these two have become very buddy-buddy with each other? I wonder if Motoyasu is in on the whole conspiracy to frame me. No, sadly he seems to just be an idiot who is genuinely convinced I'm a criminal because a pretty girl said so. Damn, it's hard to not just punch him in the face, not that it'd do any damage.

"Now onto the matter of rewards." the King stated, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "The Spear Hero, Motoyasu, is to be rewarded four thousand, four hundred silver for showing bravery and strength against the wave." Motoyasu smiled stupidly as he was handed three sacks, two of which were very large. "The Bow Hero, Itsuki, and the Sword Hero, Ren. Both will be rewarded four thousand silver for their hard work at destroying the wave."

Both Ren and Itsuki glare at Motoyasu as they take two sacks of coins each, clearly displeased that Motoyasu was getting preferential treatment. "As for Shield," the King rolled his eyes as he mentioned me. Why was he just calling me Shield? Was I really not worth even adding 'Hero' to my title? Or has he decided that was my name? You know what. If he's just going to call me by a nickname, I'll do the same for him. I think I'll call him Trash. Heh. It's got a nice ring to it.

"He will receive five hundred silver for participating in the wave, though he did not do much." Trash finished. What? Huh? I just stood there, momentarily stunned, as someone approached me to give me a small sack. Just five hundred? How in the HELL does that make any sense?! Damn him!

"Are you goddamn kidding me?!" I shout as I step forward, pushing the assistant aside who fell on his ass. I glared at Trash. "Five hundred silver for making sure a village didn't get turned into ruins! Unbelievable! If it weren't for me, there would be no village there!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs. In my anger I noticed that Trash was looking a tiny bit scared, that only made me want to berate him more.

"N-Nonsense, Soldiers were dispatched to protect the village and citizens from the monsters. Heroes are supposed to end the wave." he tried to reflect my words, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Oh please, those soldiers that were supposed to protect? Yeah, they did more damage than the actual monsters! Though I know you don't care, they even had the audacity to set fire to a part of the village, simply because I was there. If you don't believe me, go and ask the villagers yourself, they'll tell you the exact same thing! And you guys!" I turn my wrath to the other Heroes.

"You guys saw the village in danger and ignored it completely! Aren't heroes supposed to protect the innocent?! You guys just rushed to where you could collect the most fame! What heroes do that?!" Motoyasu for once was at a loss for words. And for the first time, Itsuki showed some emotion, anger. He was giving me the dirtiest look he could manage, his face growing red from the burning of anger. I knew, because I could tell I looked exactly the same.

"That- That's not true!" Ren said, trying to defend himself. "If we didn't end the wave, more and more monsters would have kept coming and the village would have become overrun, even if all four of us were there." His cool persona was cracking with every word, but he had a point. He didn't seem angry at me right now like the rest of the heroes were, just kind of startled and surprised. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but for now I'll leave him be.

"Y-Yeah!" Motoyasu finally snapped out of his silence. "Besides, it sounds like it went fine for you there, so it was for the best right? It's not like you would've been more help if you had stuck with us." he offered. Even when he wasn't trying to insult, he still insulted.

I looked toward Itsuki, expecting him to say something but he seemed to have regained his composure as he looked as emotionless as usual, though when I looked at him directly in the eyes, I saw a twitch of rage within him. It was probably for the best, he would just go on about justice this, justice that. I wonder how he'd rationalize his justice for leaving innocents to die.

Turning back to Trash. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that your soldiers, instead of sticking around in the village to protect it, they all left to go hang out with the other Heroes and leaving village protection to Raphtalia and I. Again. Do you realize yet that if I were not here, you would have one less village? Hell, I wonder how the villagers would feel if they found out that the only person willing to defend their home was shortchanged so much." I felt dirty for using the villagers as part of way to get more money, but we wouldn't be able to do anything to improve with that little money.

Trash swallowed, trying to collect himself. "Your reward will not change, Shield." Excuse me? After all this, he still won't help me? I couldn't believe this. He wants me to fail this badly? I won't let him keep doing this to me! I will make him suffer, just like he's made me suffer! My vision darkened and all I could think about was all the things I could do to him. I not only wanted to make that absolute trash suffer, I wanted to kill him. My hateful intent must have been perfectly clear because Trash winced and cowered as I started taking steps towards him. I only took two steps before someone grabbed my shoulder. I whipped my head around, ready to punish whoever had tried to stop me.

My mind froze as I saw Raphtalia grasping my shoulder. Her eyes widened in fear at the murderous look on my face. She swallowed slightly and composed herself to put on her trademark warm smile. In the few moments of looking at her, my vision cleared, and my hatred melted away. If I wasn't careful, I could've hurt Raphtalia because of my anger, the fact that I almost just did destroyed any remaining anger in me. I couldn't do anything but stare at her, with her smile that reminded me that she had my back. She gave me a reassuring tightening of her grasp.

"Isn't that fine, Naofumi-sama? There's nothing left for us here in this room, so let's just go." she said, looking directly at me. I sighed and turned to face Trash, a glare returning to my face. Raphtalia was right, there was nothing left in here for us if he wasn't going to budge on giving us more money. But I wasn't going to let him have the final laugh.

"Don't bother me anymore. Next time you want help, well, you have your precious three heroes. Just leave me and Raphtalia alone. We'll help in the wave, but only by helping the innocent people that you clearly care nothing for." I lean over and snatch the sack of silver from the assistant who was still on his ass. He cowered away as my hand got close to him. I silently walk out of the throne room with Raphtalia right beside me. I didn't so much as look back as we walked out of the castle and into the town below.

I would have loved to leave the town behind me entirely, but I had business to take care of. I need to go to the apothecary because I have some medicine to sell and I want to ask if he'll show me some advanced recipes. After that, I want to go see Erhard and try to get Raphtalia a better sword. I think the apothecary is closer, so I'll go there first.

"Welcome! Oh, Shield Hero! I'm glad to see you are well!" the older man who ran this shop greeted me. I always sold my medicines to this guy because he gave me good prices and didn't seem to particularly care if I was the Shield Hero or not. In fact, I don't think he even knew who I was for the first several times I saw him. But this greeting was odd, he was always pretty uncaring about anything other than when I brought in rare herbs. But now he looked very happy to see me.

"Uh, Hey there. Want to do some business?" I ask while holding up my medicine and herb bags and walking toward him. He nodded, still smiling at me. It was kinda creepy if I'm honest. I knew he was a good enough fellow, so I wasn't really worried, but still.

"So, Shield Hero, I hear you protected Riyute during the wave. You have my gratitude. I have family in that village, and they told me that they were alive because of you. So, thank you." Ah, so that was it. He was happy to see me because I saved some of his family. Well that means he might be more willing to help me with what I need. Karma is pretty nice when it's in your favor!

"Well, I got some stuff to sell but I also have a favor to ask." I tell him. He nods and waited for me to continue. "I've become pretty proficient at making these basic medicines, but I was wondering if you could teach me some more advanced recipes. Oh, and now that I think about it, I need to buy new tools as well. Think you can help me out?" He rubs his chin for a few moments, thinking.

"Give me a moment." he says as he walks into a back room. I hear some rustling past the open doorway and after a minute he walks back out and lays out a book and several new looking compounding tools onto the counter. "Alright, how's this sound? I'll give you these brand-new tools for your herbs, I'll pay you for your medicine, and I'll give you this book for free as thanks for saving my family. This book contains several advanced recipes utilizing rarer materials and even a few recipes that don't use herbs."

I pick up the book and flip open to find the thing I really wish wasn't the case. This was becoming a bigger problem the longer I stayed in this world. "So, you see, the problem is that I can't read this worlds language." I say as I shut the book and place it back down. He looks surprised to learn that a Hero couldn't read. I mean, I could, just not this. "Can't you just teach them to me?" I ask, hoping for the best.

He thinks for a moment before answering. "Sorry hero, it's not that simple and I don't have the time to tutor you." He thinks a moment again. "There's not much I can tell you. I'd say either go off the pictures of plants in the book or find a tutor that will teach you the language," he says, ending with a shrug.

Going off pictures of plants alone won't help me when it comes to turning them into medicine. And who is going to want to teach me the language? Erhard maybe? Would he go out of his way for me like that? Something poked me in the shoulder, dragging me out of my thoughts. I turn to see that it was Raphtalia.

"Naofumi-sama, I don't know very much of the Melromarc language, but I do know simple phrases and words, as well as the alphabet. So, I'm sure if we work at it together, we can learn it, together." she said. Hmm, that would make it easier to learn in some ways. If we are learning it together through Raphtalia's rudimentary knowledge, that means we can learn it while travelling. Which would save a lot of time.

"Okay Raphtalia, sure. That seems like a pretty good option. That way we could learn while still being able to be out grinding levels." I agree to her offer. She looks rather happy that I agreed, oddly so. I turn back to the apothecary. "It's a deal." I give him the medicinal herbs I had as well as several healing medicines. In return I got all new tools, a book I couldn't read, and some extra money. He gave me a bit more silver than usual for medicine I sold him but as I was about to say something about it, he simply winked at me. Another thanks for saving his family I suppose. I nod to Raphtalia and we walk out of the store.

"Oh, hold on Shield Hero!" the apothecary called out just as I had opened the door. "There is a magic shop straight north from here, you can't miss it. The old woman that runs it asked me to tell you to go see her If I ran into you." he said. I thank him and walk out of the store for real this time.

"Straight north huh?" I mutter to myself. Erhard's shop is west from here. He didn't give me the distance to the magic shop, but I guess I'll go there first. Luckily it wasn't that far away. We walked north for about 15 minutes before we found ourselves in front of the shop. "Well, he wasn't kidding when he said we couldn't miss it." I say to Raphtalia, getting a small giggle out of her. The shop certainly stood out though. The shop itself was made of a dark purple wood, compared to the generally pale brown wood of almost every other building in this town. I couldn't tell if the wood was painted purple, or if that was the actual color of the wood.

There were also a lot of charms and windchimes on the outside of the store, especially on the door. Opening the door caused a lot of ringing as the windchimes clanged into each other. There was definitely no sneaking into this place. Entering the shop, there was nobody in sight. Didn't the apothecary say this shop was run by an old lady? Glancing around, there was a ton of different things. There were books, cloaks, weapons, and a large assortment of generally mundane items that I could only guess were all enchanted.

"Welcome to my shop!" a voice comes out from the back of the store from behind a curtain. Suddenly it flies open and in the doorway behind it stood a short and somewhat round old lady dressed in stereotypical witch clothing, pointy hat included. "How may I help you youngsters?" she asks as she walks up to the counter, it being a little shorter than other stores to accommodate her stature.

"Uh, I'm the Shield Hero and I was told you wanted to see me." I'm not sure what I expected but none of it was what I was seeing in this weird shop. The old lady glanced down at my shield and then back up to my face and became visibly excited. She wore an expression very similar to the one that the apothecary wore when I first entered his shop.

"Oh, you're the Shield Hero? Fantastic, fantastic! I take it that the lovely lady behind is your comrade?" I nod. "Wonderful, wonderful! I'm so glad you came by. It seems Cyrus kept his word after all!" she laughs to herself. Who's Cyrus? Is that the name of the apothecary? Maybe I should start actually asking people their names. The only shopkeeper I know the name of is Erhard because Raphtalia hated that I always referred to him as 'the weapon shop owner' so she made me ask his name.

"I am very thankful for you helping defend Riyute!" the old lady continued. Ah, this again. I suppose I saved some of her family as well? "You saved my son from monsters! I truly am grateful that at least _one_ of the Heroes did their job." Yep, guessed it. Wait, she's of the opinion that the other Heroes didn't do their job? All of a sudden, I like this old lady a lot more. "Let me show you my gratitude by giving you some things. Do either of you know magic?" Raphtalia and I both shake our heads. The witch smiles again and goes into the back for a moment and returns carrying a crystal ball.

"Well to start learning magic, you need to learn your affinities. We can do that now if you wish. Simply place your hand on the crystal ball." Raphtalia and I look at each other, silently arguing over who was going to be the guinea pig. I lost. I walk up to the counter and place my hand onto the crystal ball and wait. Nothing's happening. Wait, it feels like the crystal ball is almost... pulling something out of my hand. Suddenly the clear ball became clouded with dark and light green clouds.

"As expected of the Shield Hero. Your magic affinities are healing and support. And now for the lovely young miss." she said, gesturing for Raphtalia to step forward and take her turn. She does so with confidence now that I had confirmed nothing nasty happens. Healing and support magic huh? I guess that's not surprising, I'm pretty much a tank class after all. But I am a little disappointed I won't be able to have any offensive magics. "Oh?" I heard the old lady exclaim.

While I was thinking, Raphtalia already had her hand placed upon the ball. Inside the ball there were very thick clouds of white and black, both growing purer with each second. After a few moments the colors were so pure that you couldn't tell they were ever clouds. Half of the crystal ball was the purest white, even glowing a little. The other side had pitch black, so black it almost seemed to suck in any light other than the glow from the white half. It was quite the sight.

"It's quite normal for raccoon-type demi-humans to have an affinity for light and dark magic, but your affinities are the strongest I've seen in a long time, maybe even ever. Sweetie, you sure are special." the old lady finished with a smile. Raphtalia looked back at me looking a little worried about the situation. The witch had said that that Raphtalia's affinities were normal for raccoon demi-humans, but to me she looks more like a tanuki perhaps, especially with her ears. Maybe that's why her magic is so powerful? Maybe I'm just imagining things, it's been a while since I've seen what either looks like after all.

"Well with your affinities sorted out, I have another gift for you." the witch said as she walked to a bookshelf and started running her finger across the binding of them. Eventually she had pulled out four books and came back and placed them on the counter in front of us. "These are tomes that will teach you beginner spells for each of your affinities. Oh, and since you're from another world, you might need..." she trailed of and went into the back room, returning quickly with a fifth book. "This." she says as it plops onto the counter as well. "This one is just a normal book, but it explains how magic works and how to use it. "

I open it up and somehow was still disappointed that I still can't read this country's language. "Isn't there an easier way of learning magic than reading all this?" I say in a way to not suggest that I can't read. I'm sure tomes cost a lot of money and she's being kind enough to give them to us for free. I don't want her thoughtfulness to go to waste. I'll have to learn to read this language.

"Well you can use crystal balls like the one we just used, but that's my last one since the castle ordered all the crystal balls any magic shop can spare. They said they were going to be given to the Heroes." of course, they gave the other Heroes easy ways to learn magic but excluded me. And now I must learn magic by reading, but before I can even do that I need to learn how to read! Ugh! I hate that damned king! "I can tell by your expression that you weren't even told about this. I can't say I'm surprised." she said.

"What do you mean by that? Why isn't it surprising?" I ask. What, is she a diviner or something?

"Do you know what the official religion of the country of Melromarc is, child?"

"No."

"It's called the Church of the Three Heroes. I'm sure you can figure out who the three heroes are. In this religion, they view the Shield Hero as the devil incarnate. That's why you are being ostracized here, sadly." the witch said. Naturally, there's and entire religion designed to ruin my life. That's why everyone believed the accusation even though there was no evidence. If I was already considered the devil, would rape be that hard to accept? I sigh to myself as I realize just how screwed I am.

"I see... thanks for the information." I say dejectedly. Raphtalia gave me a sympathetic look. "Well, whatever. Thanks a lot for the books, I'm sure they'll be very useful to us." I say, placing the books into my pack, then waving goodbye as Raphtalia and I exit the shop. The windchimes ringing loudly as the door closed behind us.

I silently walk towards an empty alleyway with Raphtalia looking confused since we were going in the opposite direction of Erhard's shop. After walking a good way into the alley and making sure nobody else was around, I take a deep sigh. "Damnit!" I yell as I slam my fist into a wall. "It was rigged from the start! I never had a chance!" I slam my other fist against the wall. "Why damnit?! Why?! Why did I have to be the Shield Hero?!" _Slam. "_I thought this would be a second chance! I thought I could live a better life here!" _Slam._ I felt my face getting increasingly wet as I had started to sob. "I thought I escaped! But I merely traded one hell for another! Damnit!" _Slam._

Raphtalia took a step toward me and reached her hand out to try and comfort me but I swatted it away. "Why is this happening?! Why me?! Am I just cursed to never be happy?!" _Slam. "_How am I supposed to live with the odds stacked so high against me?!" My vision darkened, at this point I was getting uncomfortably comfortable with it happening. But this time there was no anger to be found. There was nothing. I couldn't even feel my own body anymore. I figured if it wasn't anger this time, it'd be sorrow, but that wasn't it either.

All there was, was a single feeling. One that I was already more than familiar with. It was the reason I was here in the first place. But it never did something like this before. But I knew what it felt like; I knew what it was. Hopelessness. _Slam._ "Damnit! What am I supposed to do now?!" I am hopeless. Is there any redemption for me? _Slam._ I have no chance at winning this dreadful game. It's impossible. _Slam._ A message appeared at the corner of my vision, but I couldn't understand it, it contained words, but I couldn't find the meaning of them. Whatever, there was only one meaning I understand right now. I know what I must do now. A new feeling made an appearance, well, it wasn't new. It just reemerged. Anger. Hatred. I had to prove the world wrong. I would have to use my hopelessness as fuel to my hate. I wouldn't let myself fail again. These odds mean nothing if I burn them down. I will burn down anyone or anything that gets in my way. All that I hate will burn. What do I hate? Ah, yes, that's right.

"I hate that trash king! I hate that traitorous bitch! I hate the other Heroes!" _Slam._ "I hate this shield! I hate this world! I hate the waves!" _Slam._ "I hate myself! I hate everything!" _Slam._ "I hate everyone!" Yes, everything will burn. If this world wants to scorn me, I'll annihilate it. I will burn the waves to dust. I won't allow anything or anyone else destroy this world other than me! _Slam._ Another message appeared in my vision, but I could read this one. "_Curse Series Conditions Met: Shield of Rage._" A new shield? This message seems similar to the first one, but I can't remember what it said.

"Do you hate me too? Naofumi-sama! Please!" The blackness faded in an instant. I had my fist against a wall that was now chipped. Blood was dripping down the wall. My fists were covered in blood as well. And they hurt, they hurt so much. My flesh was completely torn apart and I think a few of my fingers were broken as well. But the most jarring thing was that Raphtalia was hugging me so tightly I felt like I was about to pop. She was sobbing so intensely that her tears were flowing down her face like a river. Had I caused this? What have I done?

"Naofumi-sama! Please! Don't hate everyone! Don't hate the world! Don't hate me! Please! Please don't abandon me! I don't want you to go! I know the world can be cruel, but we can fight it together! Naofumi-sama!" She was sobbing uncontrollably, her body shaking so much. She was begging me not to go, not to abandon her, not to hate her. I had said that I hated everyone and everything, yet I forgot about the one person who didn't hate me. I forgot about the one person who trusted me. I forgot about the one person I trusted, the one person I cared about. I couldn't hate her, and I sure as hell wouldn't leave her behind.

I embrace her in a hug and hold her tightly. "I'm so sorry Raphtalia. I don't know what came over me." my knuckles ached and complained as I held her close. The pain didn't bother me, in fact it helped me stay grounded, it helped me realize what I had done. "I don't hate you, Raphtalia, I never could. I'm sorry." I thought about the Shield of Rage, I thought about how I wanted to destroy the world. Raphtalia was the only person who truly cared about me, if it wasn't obvious before, it is now. If she doesn't want me to hate the world, if she doesn't want me to hate everyone... I'll try not to. For her. I'll give this world another chance.

I held her while she kept sobbing for a little while longer as I pondered all that happened in the darkness. A new emotion took front stage. It overpowered my hatred, but then it started to work with my anger, fueling it to become a roaring fire. Would I have really tried to destroy the world? I'm glad I have Raphtalia to keep me in check... but I can't even imagine what could happen were I to lose her. I held her close until she had cried all she could, but even then, she wouldn't let the embrace end. By the time she had finally composed herself and wiped her face clear of tears, I had realized what the first message I saw said.

"_Curse Series Conditions Met: Shield of Despair."_


	4. Talk to Me

**Welcome to the next chapter in this story of two souls intertwined! A quick thing I want to explain from the previous chapter. I am getting rid of the seven deadly sins motif. The curse series mechanics still work very similar as they do in the source material. But now curse shields are not limited to the seven deadly sins (though some still exist) and are simply tied to extreme emotions. I hope that explains enough.**

**Warning! This chapter delves into a very touchy subject that some people may find uncomfortable. Readers beware. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Talk to Me**

"You okay?" I ask Raphtalia. We were walking through the Castle Town towards Erhard's shop, in silence. She has been acting gloomy the entire time after my... moment, in the alley. she wouldn't look at me directly anymore. I place my now bandaged hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Come on, what's wrong? You can talk to me."

"I should be the one saying that to you." she replied. She didn't take her eyes off the ground, but I saw a small smile creep across her lips. "So, I will." she says before finally looking up at me. "Naofumi-sama, I can see that you are hurting, that you resent the situation that you are in. I can relate, more than you know. But because of you, I am happy, I live with purpose! I want you to be happy too, so let me help you. You can talk to me, haven't I proven myself to you yet? You can share the burden you hold, with me." she said pleadingly.

She was right. I've been deluded by my resentment this entire time, so much so that I've been ignoring what was right in front of me. I don't really know what her life's been like, what she's been through. All I know was that she was a slave and the wave killed her parents. I could only imagine how hard she had it as a slave based on how scared of me she was at first. I've been so self-absorbed about my problems that I didn't notice anyone else's. Raphtalia has been given a bad lot in life as well, she could be just as angry and spiteful as me, but instead she sees the good in the world.

I smile at her with a warm and genuine smile. "I'm really glad I'm lucky enough to have you at my side, Raphtalia. You always seem to know just the right things to say to get me to see things clearly. Thank you. I... will try let you help me shoulder my burdens." Though it's not going to be something that will happen immediately. I've never had someone care about me, I've only ever had to keep my problems to myself. But now I have Raphtalia with me.

"Please do, Naofumi-sama. You can trust me, remember?" she reassures me. I nod and start walking again. It's time to get back to business and go see Erhard before getting back to training. A few minutes later I feel Raphtalia take hold of my hand as we walk. She's careful to not touch my knuckles which are still healing. Her hand feels very warm in mine, causing me to start blushing slightly. I'm not really sure what to do in a situation like this. Out of my element with things like this, I dare a glance at Raphtalia, to see her smiling widely and not looking gloomy in the least anymore. Seeing her happy again brought a small smile to my face as well as I look back to the road ahead of us.

"Oh, hey there Kid, Raphtalia!"Erhard greets us as we enter his shop. Between the wave and the banquet, it felt like it's been so long since we've been here even though it's only been a few days. With greetings over, we get right down to business. We asked him to try making a sword with a rare ore we had bought from a travelling merchant while in Riyute a few days before the wave happened. And of course, Erhard came through with it. It was lighter and sharper than Raphtalia's current Magic Iron sword. She immediately took a liking to it as well. The metal was called Aeromite Steel supposedly.

"Anything else you need Kid? Woah, what happened to your hands?" he asked as I gave him the silver for the weapon, pointing out my bandaged hands. How was I to explain them away? Just say that I repeatedly punched a wall really hard? Hah, as if! And give him plenty of ammunition to taunt and tease me?

"Ah, well you know, hardships of the job and all that." I said, trying to avoid answering. He gave me a questioning glance but didn't press the issue further. Actually, now that I think about it... "Hey Old Man, what do you know about the Three Heroes Church?" My injury was a result of my reaction to learning about the church's existence, but I still didn't know anything about them other than that I was the devil to them.

"Those zealots? Well, they worship the Spear, Bow, and Sword Heroes and shun the Shield Hero." he started. Yeah, yeah, I already know that much. "They are a subsect of the Church of the Four Heroes that split off after a particularly deadly war with Siltvelt." he said.

"Siltvelt?" Is that another nation in this world? Thinking about it, I know nothing about the rest of the world. I wonder if the rest of the world views me with such vile as Melromarc does. And what's the Church of the Four Heroes? The easy guess is that they treat all four Heroes equally, unlike the Three Heroes one. If that's true, I may very well be better off in another country.

"Siltvelt is a nation of demi-humans. After the same war with Melromarc they split off from the Four Heroes Church as well, but in the opposite way. The religion there is the Church of the Shield, where the Shield Hero is worshiped, and the other three Heroes are demonized instead." Wait, just like there is an entire religion dedicated to putting me down, there is an entire religion dedicated to raising me up? Being treated like a god could be a very nice change of pace from my current lifestyle. I guess if I were to leave the country, that's where I'd go. I'm sure Raphtalia would enjoy being back with her kind again as well.

"Can you tell me a bit about other countries?" I asked, finding myself suddenly very intrigued about the rest of the world. Maybe there is something to this whole idea of leaving Melromarc behind us, they could deal with the waves on their own. Besides, they have 3 heroes already. Though I did say I'd assist in the waves, damnit, why'd I have to be cocky and get the final say back then!?

"These are a lot of questions all of a sudden Kid." he says. I give a sheepish grin and shrug my shoulders, to which he just sighs. "Well, Zeltoble is the closest large country, bordering us and Siltvelt. Zeltoble is a country of mercenaries, run by merchants. They are famous for their coliseums and fighting tournaments, where skilled fighters can go to earn good money. They also house the largest adventurer's guild."

This Zeltoble place sounds pretty dangerous and sketchy. Who would want to go be in a place that sounds so lawless? I mean, if it's run by merchants, all hell could break loose at a moment's notice. Though I will admit, the coliseums sound pretty interesting. I wonder how much it costs to watch.

"Then there's Shieldfreeden. There's not too much to say about them. It's a predominantly demi-human country, but unlike Siltvelt it still has a large portion of humans in it. They aren't very notorious for anything, but they tend to play the neutral card when it comes to war. They don't like to involve themselves in conflict, making it a decently peaceful and safe country."

A peaceful country? I guess if all you have to worry about is a few monsters, it wouldn't be too bad. It could be a nice place to stay if I want to lay low for a while. I wonder if they would even take me in, there's a chance Trash could cause a commotion at my leaving. He seems to have it in for me, always wanting to ensure I fail at everything. If they want to avoid anything with Melromarc, they might just give me up to them or something.

"The last large country on this continent would be Faubley. Faubley is known worldwide as the center for technology advancement. Supposedly, they have machines that can fly without a dragon or gryphon. They've also invented an odd kind of weapon, where you pull a trigger and a chunk of metal or something comes shooting out, kind of like a crossbow. Although, they're also notorious for their king, a most despicable man, he is."

Faubley has technology similar to the ones from my world it seems. It even has airplanes, by the sound of it. And guns as well to top it off. Although if the king there is nearly as despicable as Trash is, I think I'll avoid Faubley for the time being. I have no interest in bringing another version of the same hell onto myself with just a different flavor of asshole king.

"I see, thanks for the info Erhard. Even though I'm a Hero, I know very little about this world." I say. it sure would have been nice to know everything about this world like the other Heroes claimed they did. Well whatever, no time to dawdle on that. "Well, I suppose we should get going now. Take care of yourself Old Man." I say, turning my back to leave.

"Be safe you two. Take care of him, will ya?" he said, winking at Raphtalia with the latter sentence. To which she just giggled and nodded before following me out into the streets. Looking at the sky, we still had several hours to go until evening, we should make use of our time and head out immediately. We made good progress on the road to Riyute and we should get there by tomorrow evening. We had to kill a few Balloons and Usapils along the way, but it was nothing we couldn't handle. Raphtalia was using her Magic Iron sword instead of her new one that we just bought.

When it started to get dark, we went off the road and found a small clearing in the forest and started a fire and set up camp. It was yet another meal of cooked Usapil, but it tasted like the best food I've ever made. I'm glad my taste wasn't a one-time thing this morning. I had gotten used to everything tasting, well, tasteless. But now I could taste again, and it made me very happy that I could share in the fruits of my labor when cooking. Something Raphtalia never failed to tell me was spectacular.

After eating, we were sitting near the fire. While I was staring into the fire, I failed to notice Raphtalia scoot closer to me, to the point of almost touching. Her tail started swishing faster and more erratically the closer she got to me. The sound of it rustling the leaves on the ground alerted me to her presence right next to me. Sighing, I decide to change the bandaging on my hands and reapply healing ointment to it.

"Raphtalia," I say as I am going through my pack. I hear her tail's movement stop as I assume she is looking at me, concentrating on what I was going to say. Ah, there's the ointment I wanted. I turn toward her. "I agreed to let you help me shoulder my burdens, but I... don't know how to do that really. So, I guess just ask me something about myself or something that you want to know." I tell her as I start unwrapping my bandages.

"Something I want to know...?" she mutters to herself as she thinks. "How about you tell me about your life in your home world." she says. I freeze my actions momentarily. Why did that have to the first thing she wanted to know? I sighed before continuing my movements. Damn, the flesh on my knuckles is still very rough looking, and it still hurts. But I think the healing has fixed the fractured bones at least.

"Well, in my old world, I was a nobody. Literally. I had no friends, my co-workers never talked to me unless they had a problem they wanted to push off onto me. Most of my family pretended I didn't exist. All of this caused me to be anti-social, and I kept to myself in my room, not talking to anybody for extended lengths of time." I kept myself from thinking about these memories as much as I could by being busy with my hands. Reapplying ointment to them hurt, and that pain helped me stay focused.

Raphtalia was sitting right next to me still, watching me closely and listening to every word. Her intent listening only made it harder for me to get out what I wanted to say. I wish she would be a bit more casual about this thing. So, if anything, I can just pretend to myself like she didn't hear any of it. Ah damnit, I've finished bandaging up my hands. Now what am I supposed to do to not drive myself mad? "Why would people treat you like that? Especially your family, don't they know what kind of person you are? I know you are kind and caring, in your own way." Raphtalia says, trying to comfort me. For the first time, it served the opposite effect.

"I don't know why I was at first, I'm sure there was something wrong with me. But after years of that treatment, I became cynical and cold-hearted, then I knew for sure that it was because of me. There was only one person I've ever cared about in my old world..." the only kind of attention I got from people was abusive and cold. I had no choice but to adapt, and it served me well. That is, until everything I had stuffed down and hidden from myself and the world burst out. "But now I'm here, and I have someone else I care about." I say and give Raphtalia a smile, causing her to blush and look away.

After a moment, she looked back at me, now worried. "What do you mean by 'There was'?" she asked. Now I've done it. I've gone and tempted a subject I would rather avoid. It was the biggest factor in me being summoned, after all.

"The only person who cared about me was my mother... she was the only one who would ask me how I was, the only one who would help me. She would be there for me when nobody else was..." I swallowed down my anxiety of speaking about this and did my best to continue. "Sadly, she passed away a month ago, or rather, a month before I was summoned." I sighed as I finally finished. Wasn't talking about your problems supposed to help you or something? I only feel terrible right now. I wish I had never started this conversa-.

My thoughts were cut off as Raphtalia hugged me suddenly. "Oh, Naofumi-sama, I'm so sorry for all you've been through. That sounds so awful! You are so strong to have lived like that, you truly are remarkable." she says and pulls back to look me in the eyes. "But you don't need to live like that anymore. I'm here for you, I care greatly about you Naofumi-sama, even if nobody else will! I will stay by your side, now and forever." she then pulls me back into a hug. I stare into the fire, wanting it to steal all of my thoughts.

After a few moments, Raphtalia separates from the hug and stares into the fire with me. She took my hand in hers, bringing my attention back and I look over to her. "I can understand if you don't want to keep talking but I'd like to continue learning more about you." she suggests with her warm smile. That damn smile melts even my heart. I suppose I should keep having faith in her, as she does in me. I sigh and simply nod. She thinks for a moment again. "How did you come to be summoned?" Why that?! Of all the things she could ask! I bring up my hands to cover my face and groan. "Ah! No, no, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it!" Raphtalia panics. I take a hand off my face and motion for her to calm down.

"It's fine, calm down." I say, sighing as I lay my hands back down onto my lap. "Just know, I don't want your pity, so restrain yourself." I tell her coldly. She nods and takes one of my hands in hers again, giving a short tight squeeze. It hurt a little bit, but I didn't mind. I breathed a heavy sigh as I began. "After my mother died, my life crumbled down around me. I no longer had a source of positivity anymore and it only took a month for me to crack. All of the pent-up emotions I've hidden away all my life burst out, turning me into a mess. I lost my job, I lost my home, I lost everything, little as it was. I tried picking myself back up but back in my world, you can't do anything by yourself. It's all about who you know."

I hesitated before continuing. Do I really want to tell her this? What would she think? Would she think differently of me for being such a coward? No, I shook those thoughts out, I need to trust her. I need to have faith in her. "After having my outstretched hand swatted away so many times, there was only one thing I could do... I walked to the highest bridge in the city and stood at the edge. I prayed someone would show me an inch of kindness and try to talk me down from it, but person after person simply went past me. Some looked at me, but their eyes were filled only with pity. So finally, I closed my eyes and let myself fall. And then I woke up here. That's it, that's the sad story of how I got here." I dared not move my eyes from the fire.

There was no sound for a few minutes except the crackling of the firewood. All I could think about was my last moments in my old world. The feeling of absolute hopelessness. The resentment I held towards all of the people who scorned me. Then I remembered a more recent memory of those feelings. When I was accused of rape and kicked out into the dirt with naught but my clothing. I was hopeless then as well, I was angry at the Heroes and the rest of those disgusting people. And then what happened earlier today. I was hopeless of my situation and resentful of everything that had put me in said situation. Wait, I got two new shields today, right?

I look through my list of unlocked shields but couldn't find any new ones. I remember it saying something about curses, maybe it's in the help menu. It's not. Granted, this shield itself is a curse. Shield of Rage and Despair is what I got. What was the full message? I can't remember anymore, damnit! As I was trying to figure it out, I felt Raphtalia squeeze the hand she still held. I look over at her to see her smiling that trademark smile. Damnit. "So, you think less of me now, right?" It was more of a statement than a question. I received a slow shaking of her head in response.

"Of course not, Naofumi-sama. You have suffered through many trials, and all of your past has crafted you into who you are like now. And I love who you are now." There's that word again. Love. Raphtalia had told me that she loved me last night, something I haven't been told in a very long time before that.

I looked down at my hand in hers. When did we start holding hands like this? What does she think our relationship is? What do I think our relationship is? What exactly is our relationship? I look back to Raphtalia who was smiling while staring into the fire. It made me a little nostalgic of when she would stare into the flames when she was a child. Wait! She still _is_ a child! Even if she doesn't look like it. Hold on, does she maybe see me as a surrogate father or something? Is that what she meant when she said she loved me? I don't even know anymore. "I'll take first watch, go ahead and get some sleep." I tell her. I have a lot of things to think about right now.

XXXXXXX

Motoyasu entered the hall and walked up to Ren and Itsuki who were sat down, eating dinner. He sits down with them and starts eating with them. None of them want to be the one to break the silence until Ren looks around and finally speaks up. "I can't say I'm surprised Naofumi isn't here. It's likely he isn't even in town still. Not that I really blame him, especially after his... outburst this morning."

"I know, right! Did you see the look in his eyes? He looked like a completely different person!" Motoyasu exclaims.

"He looked so..." Ren trailed off.

"Evil." Itsuki said after swallowing a bite of food.

"Evil? I mean, I was going to say angry." Ren said confusedly. Motoyasu continued eating, watching the other two.

"Didn't you see it? The aura he gave off as he looked at the King. It was downright murderous. Evil, if you will." Itsuki states, receiving even more confused looks from the two other Heroes.

"I don't get what you're saying about seeing auras or whatever, but I know we all _felt_ it. A look alone was enough to make his highness cower into his throne." Motoyasu said while sticking more food into his mouth. "How did Raphtalia-san manage to withstand that gaze, let alone tame it?" he wondered aloud after swallowing.

"It sure seemed odd. But what about that village? Riyute, I think it was. Do you guys think what Naofumi said about it all was correct?" Ren asked his fellow Heroes.

"Pfft. He's a criminal and a scumbag. He was probably just talking out of his ass to try and get paid more." Motoyasu said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not sure what to think of it, it certainly seems unbelievable that someone as dark as him would do any of the things he said he did, but at the same time, I didn't get the feeling that he was lying." Itsuki seemed troubled. "Still, whether thanks to Naofumi or not, apparently there were only a handful of deaths from the wave. I heard that the first wave killed hundreds." he added.

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to go visit Riyute and ask the villagers ourselves." Ren offered. Itsuki nodded in agreement.

"Well why don't you guys come with me when I go there tomorrow?" Motoyasu asked excitedly.

"What's got you so excited to go there?" Itsuki asked.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you guys. The King made me Lord of the area Riyute is in, for defeating the wave!" Motoyasu says with a prideful grin on his face.

"What?! We defeated the wave just as much as you did! You get more money than us _AND _you're given land? That's unfair!" Ren complained.

"Why do you get the preferential treatment? It's not like you enforce justice with anything you do." Itsuki mutters under his breath.

XXXXXXXX

My sleep that night was assaulted by the nightmarish memories of my life before now. However, near the end of my sleep I dreamt of comfort and caring, it was soothing and nice. I groggily sit up from my bedding after waking up to the sounds of birds and take a look around my surroundings. It was an early morning, the sweet smell of fresh dew on the grass assaulted my nose and the chirping of birds did the same to my ears. Wait, somethings wrong! Raphtalia isn't on her bedding.

I immediately stand up and survey the edges of the clearing, she wasn't there. I feel shifting at my feet and I look down, startled to see Raphtalia laying down on MY bedding. Was she sleeping next to me? She was the last one on watch last night so she must have done it while I was sleeping. "Why are you on _my _bedding, Raphtalia?" I ask sternly.

She shifts a little more, then peeks open her eyes at me tiredly. "Why are you up already? It's so _early_." she says with a yawn. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep and looked like you were having a bad dream, so I came over and laid next to you and hugged you. You calmed down pretty quick after that." she said, turning back away from me. Which was good because I felt my face becoming flushed at what she told me. Did... did our roles reverse?

Soon enough Raphtalia started coming around and waking up. Since we were up so early, we could make it to Riyute with some daylight left still. We ate breakfast, I replaced my bandages again, and we were off. It was a very nice and peaceful walk through the woods in the morning air. There weren't very many monsters around yet.

We made it out of the forest a little while after noon and decided to get off the main road and take a shortcut through the grasslands so we could arrive even earlier. Though this choice meant a lot more of fighting monsters, they were not too difficult yet. We cut through the Usapils and those porcupine-like monsters, PikuPiku I think they were called, that inhabited the area with ease. We had slaughtered many of their number as we leveled and grew stronger. I reminisced in these memories as we cut through monster after monster. They weren't bad memories.

The first thing we did after arriving in Riyute was sell the monster loot we gathered on our way there, then went to the only inn that survived the wave to secure a room for a few nights. While unpacking our bags in our room, we talked about what we wanted to do now to prepare for the next wave. Raphtalia proposed that we join the adventurer's guild and do quests that involve killing monsters.

I look out the window as I toss the idea around in my head. It wouldn't be a bad idea to do that, it would make it a bit easier to have more specific goals other than just getting stronger. But at the same time, I don't like the idea of having all of my actions and whereabouts at Trashes fingertips, who knows what he would try with that kind of information.

My focus is drawn away as I notice a carriage entering the village. That itself was not a noteworthy thing, but the carriage was very intricately made and overwhelmingly gaudy. It was also being pulled by a pair of monsters I haven't seen before, they seemed like... small wingless dragons, I guess? Their scales were multicolored and shined in the dimming sunlight of the encroaching evening. They were bipedal and their hind legs were thick and muscular, but in contrast their arms were short and frail looking.

Maybe it's some nobleman here to offer aid or something else that didn't concern me. I turn away from the window and finished unpacking our bags. I told Raphtalia that we'd consider her idea more when we were in Castle Town next. We then left the inn to head towards a tavern to get some dinner as we were both very hungry. Along the way, we heard some shouting and yelling coming from the center of the village, as well as a large number of people making their way over there. I didn't really care what was going on but Raphtalia urged me to at least have a look at what the commotion was. Her hearing was better than mine and she said that it sounded almost like a riot was about to break out.

I turn a corner that leads into the village center and see the same gaudy carriage I saw earlier parked right in the middle, with a large crowd of visibly agitated villagers gathered in front of it. Standing on top of it were two people that I didn't expect to see. Motoyasu and... what was her name again? I haven't thought of her name in so long, but it was that redheaded bitch. I asked the closest villager what was going on and he informed me that apparently Motoyasu claims that he's been named the new Lord of the region. What?! Who would be dumb enough to trust anything of value with that moron? It's not like he even cares about these people anyways.

"As the new Lord of this region, I wish to help with the reconstruction from the damage the wave caused. As such, my first act as Lord will be to invoke a gate tax for this village. Fifty silver is to be paid upon entry and fifty silver is to be paid upon exit of Riyute." Motoyasu declares. The gathered crowd immediately start shouting at him.

"That's insane!" "That's way too much!" "We won't be able to rebuild at all like that!" "How does that make any sense?!" People were shouting all kinds of things, much of which being obscenities. I couldn't blame them, that kind of price was completely absurd! Has he no concern of economy? He was a fool if he thought people would participate in something like that, much less be happy about it.

"Motoyasu, are you really that much of an idiot?!" I call out to him. At the sound of my voice all the villagers quieted down and looked to me, hope filling their eyes. it was really unnerving. I hope they weren't expecting anything special from me. I'm just going to call this buffoon out on his bullshit.

"Naofumi? I wasn't expecting to encounter you here. Wait, why are you calling me an idiot?! It's not like you have room to talk, criminal!" he shouts back. He calls me a criminal in a way that almost seems like he thinks it's a derogatory slur to me. I couldn't care less about it.

"Do you know how much it cost to stay a night at the inn in this village?" I ask him.

"N-No, I do not know that. Why would I-"

"One silver. It costs one silver for one night at the only inn that wasn't destroyed. You are suggesting making it cost a hundred silver to pass through here. You want to charge people one hundred nights, just for going in and out? Have you thought about that at all? You may think you are helping, but if that's your help, nobody wants it." The crowd explodes into shouts and exclamations of agreement. Motoyasu started looking a little nervous at how everyone was rallying behind me and not him. Until the bitch took a step forward before speaking loudly.

"Silence!" she shouted. "The Spear Hero Motoyasu is Lord of this village by royal decree. You have no choice but to obey the laws that are given!" Motoyasu's nervousness changes swiftly into a prideful and arrogant smile at her words. She then looks at me with a sly grin. "Furthermore, I suggest you leave this place, Shield Demon. You are now forbidden from entering this village, by royal decree of course!" What?! What right does she have to make those kinds of rules?!

Just as I was about to shout an offensive response, three people suddenly appeared on top of the carriage, kneeling right in front of the bitch that just announced my banishment. I could only describe them as ninjas, they were covered from head to toe in thick black cloth with headdresses that covered their faces. They were dressed in such a way that you could not tell gender or even age without very close examination, as well as making them look identical to one another.

"I trust you know who we owe our allegiance to. The queen has ordered this to be delivered to you." the middle ninja said as they pulled out a scroll and handed it to the bitch, who opened it and started to read it. With every word she read, her scowl grew greater. After finishing reading the scroll, she angrily threw it to the ground before glaring at me with hate-filled intensity.

"I declare that the Shield Hero and the Spear Hero will duel for the fate of the village of Riyute!"

**A/N: As there is no definitive and clear map that depicts the geography of the world and where countries lie compared to others, I'm making the geography as I wish for my story. I'll try to keep it generally consistent of what I **_**remember**_** it being loosely described as in the source material.**

**I'm very excited to see how well I can choreograph this duel. I've got some fun ideas floating around my head. Be sure to come by next time to see which is stronger, the Spear or Shield! Take care!**


	5. The Duel for Riyute

**Chapter 5: The Duel for Riyute**

"I decline!" I say sternly to the room of villagers. They were begging me to save them from Motoyasu, the Spear Hero, who was made Lord and immediately started making outrageous laws. For some reason, I was told to duel him to decide the leadership of Riyute. This was in no way my problem. I denied the duel with a rather obscene choice of words and walked off to the tavern that was my original destination. But the former Lord and a group of villagers followed me to beg.

"Please Sir Shield Hero! You must help us! We won't be able to properly rebuild under that man's leadership." the former lord pleaded. They all bowed deeply to me, to further their show of desperation.

"Look, it's not that I don't understand, because I do. It's just, I'm not a villager from here. I'm from another world and I fail to see why you think this is my problem. Hell, you probably wouldn't be here groveling if I hadn't investigated all the shouting." I say. Why should I care? Dealing with Motoyasu's messes is not my job, and it is certainly not worth my time.

The villagers straighten up again and glance at each other, nodding to the former lord, who turns back to face me. "We- We are willing to reward you for this! We will compensate you as best we can if you help us! Please Sir Shield Hero! We need your help!" he bargained. Well, he's gotten my attention now at least. Though I was doubtful on how well compensated I would actually be, seeing as they are still recovering from a crisis.

"Ugh, fine. I'll fight. But I make no promises on winning." I say, bringing hopeful smiles to all the villagers present. I see out of the corner of my eyes, Raphtalia smiling happily at my agreeing to help. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry and would like to eat." I told them. They nodded and quickly left the tavern, leaving just Raphtalia and myself as we ate our dinner. Shortly after, the former lord came back and informed me that the duel would take place tomorrow at noon.

That night while in our room, while getting ready for bed, I thought about what was about to come. "You seem troubled, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said softly, noticing my expression as I was deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess so. I just don't have any idea how I'm going to win this duel. I don't know what his level is, I don't know what kind of skills he has. I know absolutely nothing about his fighting, other than he's likely vastly stronger than I am." I respond dejectedly. What have I gotten myself into? Have I agreed to get my ass kicked in front of almost all the people that actually looked nicely upon me?

"Then you'll just have to figure it out as you fight. You'll have to adapt your fighting style to defend against his. If anyone is capable of beating odds like those, it's you Naofumi-sama. If you can't attack, you'll just have to pin him down until he admits defeat, right?" she says encouragingly. Odds. Right, the odds have always been stacked against me, and yet I've still made it this far. This is just my chance to take down a big stack of odds, I won't let myself lose. I will knock down all the stacks that lie in my way, and this is the first of many.

I'm taken out of my thoughts as there was knocking on our door. Raphtalia and I glance at each other before I get up to open it, I could never have imagined who it would be. "Ren?!" I say incredulously as I find the Sword Hero on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?" I ask with a scowl growing on my face.

"Hey Naofumi. I can tell that you aren't happy that I'm here, but I wanted to talk to you by myself. Privately" He says with a straight face. God, just drop the act, you aren't fooling me with that cool persona of yours. As if reading my mind, he releases a small grin. "May I come in?" he asks. I sigh and open the door wider and let him pass before closing the door behind him.

"Hello Raphtalia-san, I don't believe we've formally met yet. My name is Ren Amaki, the Sword Hero, as I'm sure you know well. It's a pleasure to meet you." he says very formally.

"Likewise." she replies with a smile.

"Alright Ren, why are you here? What do you want?" I ask sternly. I wasn't fond of any of the three Heroes, but I didn't despise Ren nearly as much as I did Motoyasu. If it were him who came knocking, I would've slammed the door in his face.

"I got a ride from Motoyasu, though I'm not here for anything that has to do with him. Though I've heard about your duel." he says.

"Yeah, well I wasn't really given much choice. The villagers begged and pleaded with me to do it. That buffoon Motoyasu decided that there should be a gate tax for this village. Get this, fifty silver in, fifty silver out."

"No way, that's ridiculous! Is he really that incompetent about how money works?!" Ren exclaimed. At least he agreed with me there.

"That's what I said too." I chuckled. "Now, you say you didn't come here to help Motoyasu gloat about his idiocy, so why are you here then?"

"Right, Itsuki and I decided to find out whether you or the knight captain were telling the truth about what happened in the village. The captain said that you did basically nothing, and you said that he and his troops destroyed parts of the village." Oh? Itsuki is here as well? I wonder why he didn't come here with Ren.

"And what did you find out?" I ask, even though I already knew the answer. He wouldn't be here otherwise.

"Well we asked many different villagers for their accounts of the events of the waves, and they all tell of the same story. You defended everyone while Raphtalia-san helped escort everyone to safety. Every single one of them said they'd be dead if it wasn't for you. Many people said they had already fled when the knights had arrived but a few of them said that they saw the knights fire wide spread fire magic upon you, hitting many buildings as well..." Good, Ren has figured out the truth behind the situation, which means he also knows that Trash had been talking out of his ass and lying. And if Ren knew, that means Itsuki probably knows as well.

"So, where's Itsuki at?" I ask.

"Uh, about that, he said something about delivering justice or something, instead of coming to talk to you. But if I'm honest, I'm pretty sure he just didn't want to come to you to do what I am about to do. I don't know why, but he seems to despise you." Well, I can't say the feeling isn't mutual. But from the sound of things, he hates me for more than my supposed crimes. Wait.

"What do you mean by 'what I'm about to do'?" I ask, readying myself for anything.

"I wanted to apologize." I was not ready for that. So Itsuki bailed because he was too prideful to say sorry? Figures. "I jumped the gun on assuming you were a bad person without getting all the facts. The fact that the King tried to cover this up is suspicious to me. Call me crazy, but I think he made Motoyasu the Lord of this region to use him to snuff out anyone that would sympathize with you."

"That is certainly an interesting theory... I definitely wouldn't put it past that trash king to do something like that. And I've never seen someone as easily manipulated as Motoyasu, he probably doesn't have a clue that he's being played by that bitch, just like I was." I say bitterly.

"I agree. Ah, let me be clear though. I'm not saying I believe you didn't commit the crimes you've been accused of, yet. Just that there is certainly something strange going on, and it seems it's all with the intent to take you down. And I intend to investigate it. I sincerely hope I don't come up with anything, but if I do, we are going to have to figure this whole mess out together. But for now, I'm on your side. Please don't do anything else to make yourself look like a criminal or I won't be able to help you when the time comes." he says before walking out of the room.

I sit down on my bed and breath a heavy sigh. This is a lot to take in. All of what Ren said made almost too much sense. And now he claims to want to help me? After apologizing for judging me too quickly? What the hell is going on? Is it possible that Itsuki is in on the conspiracy Ren proposed? He had an innate dislike of me from the start, and now that he knows the truth, he won't acknowledge it to my face. What if instead of 'delivering justice' he's just going to tell them that Ren has figured it out. No, no, I'm being paranoid. If Itsuki is such a justice warrior as he claims, he would not stand by a conspiracy that could spell ruin for the world. It's more likely he's just overly prideful of himself.

The next morning went by swiftly. After eating breakfast, I decided to go out into the field and warm up by blocking and dodging monster attacks. Noon came quickly however, and I soon found myself in a hastily made arena of sorts in the center of the village. Motoyasu was stood in front of me about twenty feet away, grinning confidently.

"There's a saying from back home that describes this situation pretty well." he calls out to me. "In a clash between the strongest sword and the strongest shield, who wins?" he asks, readying his spear. "I know which will win here!" I've heard that saying before, it's usually a rhetorical question but it certainly does describe this duel well. Guess we will see which weapon is the strongest.

As I take a battle-ready stance, one of the ninjas I saw yesterday stepped forward. "As an unbiased party, I will be overseeing this one on one duel objectively." they say loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. I spot Ren and Itsuki standing in the crowd, talking to each other. I bring my focus back to my opponent. "The winner of this duel is decided when a competitor is unable to continue combat or they admit defeat. Killing is strictly forbidden. Outside interference is forbidden and can be grounds for forfeit. Specific rules have been discussed with you two earlier. Do you understand and agree with the rules that have been set forth?" Motoyasu and I both nod, not taking our eyes off the other. "Very well then, begin!"

Motoyasu launched off, sprinting at me, quickly closing the distance before raising his spear above his head and swinging it down at my head. I deftly dodged out of the way and letting his spear slam into the dirt, the spear head becoming embedded into the ground. Damn, he isn't holding back very much! I back away quickly as he pulls his spear out and levels it at my chest. "I won't miss you this time! Aiming Lancer!" he shouts as the spear head glows and shoots outa golden replica of his weapon that flies through the air, directly toward me.

"Air Strike Shield!" I yell, conjuring a floating, semi-transparent shield to block the attack. Much to my surprise however, the flying lance quickly changed direction and flew around my barrier and continued it's trajectory toward my chest. Panicking, I started going through my small list of skills that could help me here in my head. Ah, I know! "Shield Prison!" A cage of shields appears, surrounding me. Motoyasu's skill slams into the cage and disperses, merely creating a small crack in the shield it hit.

Shield prison worked on a set timer before it disappeared. I readied myself for when it would, and for good reason. As soon as the prison vanished, Motoyasu was practically on top of me, trying to stab me with his spear. I brought up my shield to block it. After it slammed into my shield without penetrating, I shoved Motoyasu back with a grin on my face. "In a battle between the strongest sword and the strongest shield, the sword lost the moment it couldn't break the shield!" I shout at him.

"Well it's a good thing I don't use a sword then!" He yells back as he steadies himself. He then raises his hand and held his palm open towards me. "I am the source of all power. Hear my words and understand them. Pierce my enemy with burning fire! Faust Fire Dart!" he calls out as an arrow made of flame forms in front of his palm and shoots at me. Was that magic?! I didn't know any magic, that's just unfair. The fire dart raced at me faster than I could dodge so I held my shield up to take the attack head on.

It splattered against the shield with intense heat but ultimately did no damage. Motoyasu quickly charged at me again, pressing for any advantage he can get. He made a heavy swing at my left side, prompting me to bring my shield to block this attack as well, but I noticed the sly grin on his face a moment too late. Just before his spear's head impacted my shield, he swung it backwards, swiftly bringing the end of his lance into my other side where I had no way of moving my shield quickly enough to block it.

The blunt attack landed, hitting me in the right side of my ribs. He had swung with such ferocity that I was expecting to hear the crack of my bones and much pain to accompany it. But none of it came, the spear slammed against me and bounced off, dealing only a little damage. Thank god I had so much defense! This time it was I who wore a grin while Motoyasu was caught off guard by his feint not doing as much as he expected. I decided to press my temporary advantage as I ran up and threw my weight behind a punch squarely in the jaw.

As I expected, my fist connected with his face and it felt like I had just punched a wall, and I knew what that was like from experience. His head barely even moved from the force I put behind my attack, it was almost as if I hadn't done it at all, but the look of shock on his face from it was what I was going for. I was close enough to where I quickly slid behind him and hugged his body. I lifted with all my strength, lifting his feet from the dirt, and I threw the both of us to the ground.

"Shield Prison!" I call out, surrounding us both in the small area of the shield cage. We wrestle for a bit, both trying to gain the advantage. I manage to get Motoyasu in a position where I've pinned one of his arms behind his back, with him waving his spear wildly with the other, trying to hit me with it. But he kept hitting the edges of the cage, stopping each of his attempted attacks.

I try to keep him on the ground, but he eventually got wise and used his spear to prop himself back up and forced us to a stand just as the Shield Prison vanishes. He quickly takes the opportunity and wedges the spear between him and me, using the butt of the spear to push me away. Once separated, he quickly turns back toward me, readying himself for another attack. "Aiming Lancer!"

The targeting skill he used earlier shot out again, but Shield Prison was still on cooldown and Air Strike Shield wasn't effective against it. Damnit, why did I have to have so few combat skills?! I'll just have to block the attack and take the damage. "Burst Lance!" Motoyasu shouts, throwing his spear at my feet. So, he has more than one skill, as to be expected but I don't have time to react to two different skills!

Aiming Lancer strikes against my shield, but it feels almost as though it went straight through it and hit my torso anyways. It didn't do as much damage as I thought it would, but I didn't have enough time to think about it much as Motoyasu's spear pierces the dirt at my feet. In a split second, the spear explodes, sending me flying off my feet and landing several meters away, on my ass. Damn, that one hurt though. I stand back up and brush the dirt off myself as I watch the smoke cloud dissipate. Before it did though, Motoyasu came dashing through it, spear back in his hands and the tip glowing.

As soon as he was within a few meters, he started calling another skill. "Chaos Spe-!"

"Air Strike Shield!" I shout. As soon as I was shouting out the skill, Motoyasu had stopped his. This time, I did notice the grin on his face. The same sly grin he had when he feinted an attack last time, so I gambled that he'd do it again. His confident smile at thinking he outsmarted me faded into confusion then into surprise.

I conjured the floating shield right behind me and at a slight angle. I jumped up and back toward it and used it as a springboard to launch myself at Motoyasu, tackling him to the ground with my full weight. Once taken to the ground, I press my weight onto his body and hold his arms above his head tightly. He put up a great struggle but was unable to throw me off. It wasn't his fault though. I had discovered that because of my immense defense stat, my grappling strength was boosted greatly. Without outside help, as long as I held onto a part of the enemy, it couldn't escape unless it had strength comparable to my defense. Something I was banking on Motoyasu not having.

"Just give up already! It's clear that you are no match for me. I can hold you here all day." I tell him, to which he just grits his teeth and struggles even harder. With a sigh, I decide to take a moment and look at my surroundings. There was now a small crater where the explosion happened, that wasn't helping the reconstruction. Raphtalia was still where I had last seen her, at the forefront of the crowd that gathered to watch the duel. She was cheering for me as loud as she could. The whole crowd were getting excited at the assured prospect of my victory and cheering for me as well. Ren and Itsuki were still watching as well. Ren was keeping his cool persona together but it was clear that even he was getting excited about the duel. Itsuki on the other hand was watching me very closely with cold, calculating eyes. It was like he was taking mental notes of everything I did, of the way I fight and move. I didn't like it one bit.

But something else caught my eye. I saw the vibrant red hair of the bitch. Even though she was well covered in the middle of the cheering crowd, her spiteful eyes still made their way to me. I watch as she raises her hand, palm open towards me just like Motoyasu had done when casting magic. Nobody else but me noticed as she was whispering words to herself and her hand glowed dimly.

As I watch her with confusion, I suddenly feel a powerful force push against me, forcing me to stop holding on to Motoyasu as I was pushed off to the side of him, knocking me to the ground. Standing back up, I glare intently at that redheaded bitch. That bitch! She dared to cheat me out of rightful victory?! I was so close to toppling my goal and she intervened! I don't care what her name is, she is the biggest bitch in all the world! She deserves no other name than Bitch! Damn you, Bitch!

Once again, my vision darkens, everyone around me slipping from existence. This was becoming way too often of an occurrence, but this time was different. I wasn't alone this time. The person with me in the darkness was Bitch. She has done everything she could to ruin me at every turn! Every time I tried to do anything, she was there to continue to destroy my life! No longer! I've had enough of her, I will kill her now! Now that we are alone, nobody will interfere! I can take my time, causing her as much suffering as she has caused me, and then some! After I've dealt with her, I will finish what I started and destroy the rest of the people who stack the odds against me!

As I take a couple steps forward, I suddenly feel great pain as something hits me in the stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs. I fall to my knees as I look around for the source of what hit me. "Don't lose focus on me! Do you take this duel so lightly?!" I hear an annoyed and arrogant voice say. Motoyasu emerges from the shadows, holding his spear in a way that suggests that he hit me with the end of his spear. He swings it down again, catching me in side of my head, knocking me fully to the ground.

Damnit! It didn't hurt at all when he hit me like this earlier, so why does it hurt so much and do so much damage now?! As I was still laying on the ground, trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of me, Motoyasu walked up to me and placed his foot on my bandaged hand. I gritted my teeth, stifling any sound of pain. I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of that! My injured knuckles had never stopped aching, even after applying medicine that should have healed it completely in a matter of hours. It made such slow progress in healing that it was genuinely worrying as I knew it had nothing to do about the effectiveness of the medicine.

Motoyasu pointed his spear at my throat. "Just give up already. It's clear that you are no match for me. I can hold you here all day." he says, mocking my words from earlier. This bastard. This bastard is in the way of my revenge! I never intended to punish you for what you've done to me because I know you are just a moron, but if you keep interefering... I'll have no choice. I finally regain my breath back.

I grab his spear and pull it down and to the side, taking away Motoyasu's balance as I kick at his legs causing his to fall to a knee while I roll away and stand back up. "If you continue to stand in my way, I'll have to give you what you deserve!" I shout at him as he rises back up. This bastard never stopped harassing me, calling me a rapist and criminal. What did he know?! Nothing, he's just a fool! A fool that's made my life here miserable as much as Bitch or Trash did, he deserved to pay for his crimes against me! I will punish him myself! He will feel my wrath!

We charge at each other. He makes an overhead swing down on me and I easily dodge it and throw my fist into his face once again. This time, when it connects to his cheek, it sends his face twisting away as he yelps in pain. He turns his face back at me and spits a little blood onto the ground. He swings his weapon horizontally at my neck. I duck as it passes over my head, but he then sends the end back the other way, aiming for my legs to knock me down again. I deftly jump over his attack and once I land, I throw a haymaker to his head. He tries to dodge but is too slow, it hits and he stumbles back, clutching the side of his head.

It was odd, I felt faster, my reaction speed seemed improved, I felt more agile in all my movements. Most of all, I felt strong. I couldn't explain it, nor did I really care. It felt good. It felt amazing. With this strength, I will deal out my wrath to all who have wronged me! None will escape my anger! I walk up to Motoyasu and kick him in the chest, sending him backwards and onto his ass.

"Aiming Lancer!" he shouts while lying on the ground. This again? It didn't hurt me much last time, what good would it do now? I raise my shield to block it but notice that the shield I had equipped for this battle was now wrapped in a shadowy flame. Agh! The skill hit the shield and once again felt like it went right through it, but this time it did a lot of damage. What the hell?! I touch the area where it impacted and felt warm blood on my fingers. That bastard!

I walk over to Motoyasu, who was still laying on his ass and catching his breath. I pick him up by his collar into a stand and punch him in his gut, hard. He coughs out more blood before smiling at me knowingly. What's with that smirk? I quickly drop him as a searing pain erupts from my leg, looking down I see that he stabbed me in the thigh with his spear. Damn this piece of shit! Now I will make him suffer the consequences of his actions.

He swings at me again, but even with my injuries I dodge it easily and I use his momentum against him as I kick out one of his knees, sending him down to the other. He looks at me angrily just before I kick him in the face, sending him sprawling onto his back. I quickly go up to him and place my foot on his chest. I look at his pained expression for a moment before I lift my foot. Only to bring it back down on his chest with as much force as I can muster. The audible crack of bones can be heard throughout the darkness around us.

He cries out in pain before I kneel down next to him, grabbing his collar again, raising his head from the ground slightly. He looks into my eyes and a terrified expression spreads over his face. The time of your reckoning has come Motoyasu. I slam my fist against his face as hard as I could. Then I do it again. And again. And again. Over and over, I pummel him. Bruised and bloody, he chokes out some words through the blood building in his mouth. "I-I give up! You win! You win! I'm sorry, you win! Please, just stop!" he cries out pleadingly to me.

You give up?! You don't get to give up! You've made my life a living hell! You give up when I say you give up! I slam my fist into his face even harder this time and he goes limp in my grasp. I slam his head back down onto the ground and stand up. Looking down onto his broken face, bleeding and swollen, all I can think of is all the things he's done to me. Even after all this, my anger and hatred of him has not diminished at all. No matter what, he would continue making my life a hell. There was only to stop this for good.

He did not deserve to live anymore! The world will be a better place without him! He will suffer the consequences of my rage through his death! The fall of this first stack of odds will set a precedent. I've overcome this first obstacle and I will continue to do so until the world burns in my fury! "You did it Naofumi-sama! You won! You won!" I heard an excited voice come through the darkness. Was that Raphtalia? Stay out of this Raphtalia! I need to do this! I need to end this once and for all!

I slowly walk around the unconscious body of one of the people I hated. I could finally show him what he deserved. How should I do it? How should I end this fool's life? I had no weapon, so I guess the best way would be to smash his skull in. I have the strength to do that now, I'm sure. It would only take a couple of stomps to his skull to crack it, then one more after that to finish it. I stand next his head, readying myself to do it. I was absolutely giddy with excitement at finally not receiving the short straw.

Just as I was starting to raise my foot to stomp out a life, something wrapped itself around me. "I told you, I told you that you could win! I never had any doubt, Naofumi-sama! I didn't know you could actually do damage though... have you been hiding that from me? Well, that doesn't matter right now. Let's go celebrate your victory!" The darkness around me started getting lighter, my rage fading away.

I still had my foot raised slightly. Was I actually about to kill Motoyasu? I hated him, but did I hate him so much that I would revel so much in the idea of murdering him? I lightly put my foot back onto the ground. Why was I so angry again? That's right, Bitch interfered with the duel. I look to where I saw her earlier, but she was nowhere to be found among the cheering and celebrating villagers.

"The Shield Demon didn't win! He cheated! He used magic to make himself stronger! The Shield shouldn't be able to deal damage!" I heard an annoying voice started shouting. I turn to see Bitch yelling at the ninja who was overseeing the duel.

"That is false. There was no support magic cast on or effecting the Shield Hero. The only magic that was used during the duel was offensive wind magic cast on the Shield Hero from your person, Princess." another ninja said, walking up to them. At the words of finding out she's been caught cheating, Bitch's face became pale. Wait, was she called a princess? Now it all made sense. If it was true, then Bitch wasn't simply a random adventurer who was hired to frame me, but the daughter of Trash. They conspired together against me the entire time!

I turn back around to look down at Motoyasu, who was still unconscious. Sighing, I pulled out a healing potion from the pack Raphtalia had brought with her and poured it into Motoyasu's mouth. Immediately his wounds start to close and his breathing becomes more stable. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ren, who smiled after watching me help someone he knew I genuinely did not like. But it's not like Motoyasu knows better. He doesn't know that he's being manipulated and tricked by Bitch. Much opposed to what I thought while clouded by my hate, Motoyasu did not deserve to die. Besides, he's a hero that is needed to defeat the waves.

That night, everyone in the village bought me a round in the tavern. So, I had a night of free food and drinks. I didn't feel like drinking alcohol but nobody complained about it and just gave me whatever I wanted to eat or drink. The former Lord, or rather, I guess he's back to being the actual Lord now that I've won. I certainly wasn't going to become Lord of any land, not that Trash would let me even if I wanted to.

Anyways, the Lord came and told me he would go around the village tonight to collect payment but I told him I didn't want money that could be used for rebuilding. I told him that he can just see about finding things that would be useful to me and that would likely be enough. He thanked me for my generosity before leaving the tavern. It wasn't really out of generosity that I decline money, I just didn't want word getting out that I was shaking down the village for their reconstruction funds. Of course, I wasn't going to tell anybody that.

After a seemingly endless amount of thanks from the villagers for saving their village yet again, Raphtalia and I made for our room for the night. She still seemed really excited about the days event, but I told her I didn't want to talk about it and tried to sleep. I did not get very much of it. I was kept awake by a disturbing thought. I had enjoyed breaking Motoyasu and bloodying him up. I had relished the though of murdering him. I couldn't get rid of the memory of Motoyasu pleading me to stop, and that I had loved the fearful look on his face. Maybe I am the demon people say I am...

**A/N: So, I didn't think the fight would last as long as it did. I'm pretty happy with it though, for my first fight write. I hope I didn't drag it out too long that It became boring, if I did, feel free to let me know on how I could improve!**

**About the geography problem I mentioned last chapter, I re-watched the parts in the anime where there is a map and have found that Siltvelt is pointed out to be located Northwest of Melromarc (assuming Melromarc is in the middle) and Shieldfreeden is "in the opposite direction of Siltvelt." Which is a little funny to me because I was planning on Siltvelt being in the Northwest in my fic as well. But the other countries have not been described where they are in relation to Melromarc so I'm gonna have to still make that up myself.**

**For those that may be concerned with the pacing of this story and about how much it will differ from canon, please stick with me! Either near the end of the next chapter or the chapter after that, the story is going to start heavily diverging from canon. This is intended to be a long story, so I'm sorry if it starts out slow and/or doesn't have enough differences but that will change soon. I also have a lot of ideas of what I want to do in the future with this story that will make it different from any other Shield Hero fic I've read on this site.**

**Hope to see you next chapter! Take care!**


	6. Raising the Level

**Welcome to the next chapter of this story! I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I had a lot of trouble writing this one, it took me four tries to get it like this. If you care at all why I had trouble, I'll touch more on it at the bottom of the chapter.**

**This chapter is where I officially stop following canon events. From here on out, things will be very different compared to what happened in the source material. Oh, and warning for cringey romance.**

**With all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter that I've worked very hard on!**

**Chapter 6: Raising the Level**

Unable to sleep, I glance over at Raphtalia's bed. She's turned away from me, breathing lightly. I slowly and quietly get out of bed and put on some day clothes. My hands protested all the late-night movement, I had only injured them further from smashing them into Motoyasu's face. I creep toward the door, as quietly as I could, so as to not wake Raphtalia. I open the door slowly, wincing as it creaks loudly, and I hear soft rustling from behind me.

"Naofumi-sama? Where are you going?" she asked worriedly. She rolled over and was watching me with those soft eyes of hers.

"I was just going to go on a walk, I couldn't sleep." I say nonchalantly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me. I've been awake for a little while now. Can't sleep either." she says, smiling at me. I was trying so hard to be quiet and I didn't even need to, naturally. But what was keeping her up? "If you're going on a walk, can I join you? Please wait a moment and I'll be ready." she said before even waiting for my answer. After a few minutes she had changed and was walking with me out of the inn.

"Why'd you bring your sword?" I ask her, gesturing to the sheathed weapon on her hip.

"Just a precaution I suppose, though it was a bit out of habit more than anything." she admits. We step outside into the darkened road. It was a very nice night tonight. The sky was clear and the moon bright enough to light the world. We started walking down the deserted road, side by side.

"If you were awake the whole time, why'd you only say something when I was about to leave? And what was keeping you up anyways?" I ask. She definitely heard me getting ready but didn't say anything until I had opened the door and it made a loud noise. And what would keep her awake? She seemed pretty happy earlier.

"I couldn't sleep because... I was worried about you. You've seemed troubled all day and I know that it was about the duel. What exactly happened at the end? You've never been able to even hurt an insect, but you completely overpowered the Spear Hero, how?" I knew the time would come when I would have to tell her, she wasn't an idiot. But I didn't want it to be so soon. "What happened?" she asked worriedly, looking me in the eyes. She had a knowing look but seemed to want me to say it myself. She knew something was up.

"So, I guess that means you noticed the way I was acting at the end of the duel?" I ask. I had come dangerously close to murdering Motoyasu, until she brought me out of it. Could she sense what I was about to do or something?

Raphtalia nods her head at my question then looks forward, her eyes losing focus. "When you had defeated the Spear Hero, it felt like you were a completely different person. I felt a sense of dread deep in my being, it told me that you were about to do something that would take you far away from me." she says. "I tried not letting it bother me for the rest of the day but seeing how troubled you were only confirmed what I had thought. The thought of you leaving me and being taken far away by your anger is what kept me awake." she finished, looking back up at me.

She was right, even in the state I was in, I knew that killing Motoyasu would have set a precedent that would have taken me or the world to ruin. I was so caught up in my own excitement of toppling the odds that were stacked against me from the start that I lost focus of the big picture. I lost focus on what mattered most.

We walked for a couple of minutes in silence before I finally answered the question Raphtalia had asked. "I allowed my anger to control me, and it almost led me to killing Motoyasu." her only response was a small sigh as I confirmed her fears. "If you hadn't stopped me..." If she hadn't stopped me, I would have killed Motoyasu. I would likely have then butchered Bitch, as well as Itsuki and Ren and anyone else who would try to protect her. Worst case, I might have even hurt Raphtalia in my rage. I could not let that happen! I will have to learn to control my anger, or else I risk losing the only thing that keeps me sane, the only thing I care about.

I did have a lingering question though, but I wasn't sure I wanted an answer. "Did you notice anything weird with my shield near the end of the duel?" I ask. While I was absorbed in my anger, my shield had been covered by a shadowy flame. After Raphtalia had cast away the darkness, the flames were dispersed as well. As soon as they were, I immediately felt slower and weaker, leading me to believe it was the source of my strength.

"No, why?" Raphtalia responds confusedly. So, the flames were something only I saw then. I wasn't sure whether that bode well or ill. Black flames usually aren't a good sign, more so when others can't see them.

"Ah, it's nothing, don't worry about it." I say dismissively. Raphtalia pouts at my response but doesn't push the subject further. We soon found ourselves at the edge of the village. We had walked in a straight line from the inn which was close to the center of this rather small village. "Let's continue up the road." I suggest, pointing in the direction of the road that led to Castle Town.

"We don't have much gear, what if we run into monsters?" Raphtalia asks worriedly.

"Eh, we're pretty over-leveled for this area, we should be fine." I say, continuing to walk the path ahead of us. Raphtalia muttered something under her breath that I didn't hear very well. It was probably something along the lines of 'If you say so.'

"How are your injuries healing up?" Raphtalia asks after a short bit of walking, trying to make small talk. "Shouldn't they have healed by now from the medicine? Any injuries I've gotten were healed quickly thanks to them, as well as the injuries you sometimes got before as well. Why are your wounds healing slowly now?"

That's another thing that has been troubling me. I wasn't sure why my injuries were taking so long to heal. It was almost as if the medicine was having no effect at all. I had a lot of injuries that weren't healing very well at the moment. I had smashed my knuckles against a wall hard enough to fracture bone. Motoyasu had stabbed me in the thigh and a skill of his had pierced my torso near the shoulder during the duel and even though they were clean and shallow injuries, they haven't healed almost at all yet with medicine. Though now that I think about it, all of those injuries had occurred while I was in a cloud of anger... was this another effect of the shadow flames?

"I wish I could tell you for sure, but I don't know myself." I answered. "Though I wish they would hurry up and heal, how am I supposed to save the world with all these wounds?" I ask jokingly. Raphtalia didn't find it very amusing as she just looks at me even more worriedly. Ugh, I wish she would stop worrying about me so much, it's not like I'm a baby that can't be left unattended for more than thirty seconds or else I'll start crying. Instead, I'm a demon that can't be left unattended for more than thirty seconds or else I'll destroy the world. I chuckle at my own joke, earning a weird look from Raphtalia.

We walk for about forty minutes, making pointless small talk. It was the middle of the night so almost all of the monsters would be in their dens sleeping, so we didn't encounter any. That is, until I see a mound of white sticking out of the grass a little way off the road. I stop moving and squint to try and make out what I was looking at in the dim moonlight. Whatever it was, it was shifting slightly, shaking almost.

"Hey, let's go take a look at that." I say. I didn't even wait for Raphtalia to respond as I started walking into the tall grass.

"Wait! It could be dangerous, we shouldn't-" she cuts herself off with a sigh, noticing she wasn't going to be changing my mind, before rushing to catch up with me. Sure, it was dangerous, but we were in an area where none of the monsters we've faced could even hurt me without my armor on. I wasn't worried. I was, however, curious. This white mound hadn't been there when we came into the village.

Upon getting close, I notice that the mound is made of snow-white feathers. Was it a monster of some kind? The beast seemed to be laying on its side, still quivering every now and then. Creeping closer as to not wake the monster, I get close enough to smell it. It smelled like a barnyard animal you'd find in a petting zoo, a chicken, maybe. But the smell was tainted by an iron smell. I get close enough to see what the source of the smell was, blood. The monster had blood splattered on its feathers and there was blood pooled around where it lay.

"What the hell?" I say quietly. As soon as I speak, the small shaking of the monster halted, and I watched as four heads poked out from behind the monster. The things behind the monster where wolves and their maws were soaked crimson with blood. I've never seen any wolves in this world yet and I've never heard anyone ever complain about wolves in the area, so where did they come from? And more importantly, how strong would they be?

Raphtalia quickly unsheathed her sword as the wolves started growling and baring their fangs at us. We had a staring contest with the wolves that felt like it lasted an eternity. All the while I was trying to figure out a strategy to beat them the easiest way. Suddenly one of the wolves jumped up and leapt off the monster that I now could tell was a corpse and dived directly toward me. I blocked it with my shield, but it jumped off my shield and away from me before I could counterattack. An opportunity has shown itself.

"Shield Prison!" I summon the cage of shields around the three wolves that had yet to attack. Raphtalia immediately understood why I'd done it and charged the lone wolf and swung at it. The wolf deftly jumped out of the way of her swing and leaned back, about to pounce. It leapt through the air, opening its jaws to clamp down on Raphtalia's neck. I jumped between them and grabbed the wolf by its mouth and neck and slammed it to the ground at Raphtalia's feet, holding it still so she could get a clean killing blow on it.

As her blade sinks deep into the wolf's throat, the Shield Prison vanishes and two wolves pounce at me while the third releases a loud howl. I catch one of the leaping wolves with the side of my shield, knocking it out of the air with a whimper. I wasn't quick enough to move my shield to block the other wolf as it landed on me, bringing me to the ground, and sunk its teeth into my arm. However, the wolf's fangs could not break my defense and chipped its teeth from the bite force.

Raphtalia ran to aid me and swiped at the wolf that held me, forcing it to let go and try to dodge but I grabbed its leg as it tried to escape and held it in place. The blade sliced into the wolf's side. The attack didn't go in very deep, but the wolf released a howl of pain as it continued trying to get away. I look to my left at the wolf I had knocked away who was preparing to pounce again, with the fourth wolf at its side. They leapt at me while I was still on the ground, making me release my hold on the injured wolf who quickly scurried away, whimpering.

The pair of wolves leapt at me simultaneously, going for the kill. "Air Strike Shield!" I conjured the shield in front of me to stop the wolves from landing on me. One of them hit the floating shield snout first and landed to the ground, shaking away the stun to its head. The second wolf landed on the edge of the shield and used it to propel itself over me and toward its new target, Raphtalia. "Watch out!" I shout a warning at her.

She was about to give chase to the wolf that ran but glanced toward me as I shouted the warning and saw the wolf that was flying toward her. In one swift motion, she stepped forward and shoved her sword forward, timing it perfectly to impale the wolf through its open mouth and out the back of its skull. She pulled out her sword quickly, leaving the wolf to fall to the ground limply and swung her sword, clearing it of blood. Damn, that was badass! I was distracted by how goddamn cool Raphtalia just was, when her eyes widened, looking behind me. "Watch out!" she shouted a warning right back at me.

I spun my head around in time to see the wolf that hit the shield rushing at me. I quickly stand up and block its bite with my shield, but it clawed at my stomach at the same time, the claws sliced through my clothing but failed to surpass my defense and bounced off my skin. Damn wolf, these were nice clothes! I grabbed the wolf by the fur on its chest and spun it toward Raphtalia and held it still as she ran up to it and sunk her sword into its back. It let out a pitiful whimper before crumbling to the ground.

Raphtalia and I stay on guard as we scan the field around us for movement. The injured wolf was still out there, maybe getting reinforcements. We need to get out of here quickly. As the adrenaline starts to wear off, I start thinking about how I've never seen wolves before, and that meant that I could get new shields from them.

Sadly, I hadn't brought any of my butchering tools, so I couldn't get a ton of new shields from the wolves, but I had Raphtalia use her sword to cut off pieces of them, namely a head, and let the shield absorb it. The shield it unlocked had decent stats but wasn't as good as my best shield and nowhere near the strength of the Chimera Viper Shield that I would be able to use in a few levels. The Equip Bonus the new shield had was just an improved version of the danger sense that I got from the two-headed dog. Man, thinking about that monster sure is a blast from the past. Raphtalia had been so small back then, look how much she's grown, how much we've both grown.

We went to do the same thing to the corpse that the wolves were feasting on when we arrived. The monster looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Raphtalia then informed me that it was a Filorial, those giant chickens that pull wagons. Ah, right, the totally-not-a-chocobo creatures. I look it over to see what part would be best to take to unlock a shield and lift up a wing only to be surprised by what I find. Through its death, it had been clutching an egg. I pick it and inspect it carefully. "Think it's a safe bet to say that this is a Filorial egg and that one is the mother?" I ask, gesturing at the dead monster.

"I think so, yeah." Raphtalia agreed. "What should we do with it?"

"Well, it looks like it would make a nice omelet if we fry it up." I say. Raphtalia didn't seem to like that answer. "I'm joking, I'm joking. In all seriousness, I have no idea what we should do with it. We can't really leave it out here to die, right?" I ask rhetorically. "I do know a monster merchant, but I really don't want to go back to that place ever again."

"Yeah, I agree with you there." Raphtalia shivers, remembering the tent where she was sold as a slave from.

"I guess for now, we can take it back to the village and see if anyone there would know what to do with it." I suggest. Raphtalia agrees and we start walking back to the village. We walk for a while in silence, watching our backs so we don't get ambushed by more wolves.

"I don't think I've ever heard of wolves roaming this area, and their fur was pretty thick. Do you think they came down here from the northern regions?" Raphtalia asks. Clearly, she was thinking about why there were wolves here as much as I was.

"I haven't heard anything of the sort either. And I know very little of anywhere outside of here so I couldn't tell you if they came from anywhere else. But you are right, their coats were pretty thick for the warm weather around here." Back in my world, wolves with thick fur were found almost exclusively in cold, snowy places. So, it could be very possible it's the same way around here.

"But what would bring them here?" Raphtalia wonders aloud as we enter the village.

"No clue. I guess they just migrated over here for some reason." I say with a shrug. "Either way, I don't think I'll be having too much trouble going to sleep tonight now, I'm a little tired from that fight. We'll figure out what to do with this egg tomorrow." I tell her as we enter our room in the inn. I place the egg on a table and flop onto my bed.

I woke up a few hours later by light streaming in through the window and onto my face. I sit up with a yawn and see Raphtalia still asleep on her bed. The egg was still on the table where I left it the night before. It was a pretty large egg, definitely the biggest I've seen. I look down at my ruined clothes that I forgot to take off before falling asleep. "Ah, damnit, these weren't cheap." I whisper quietly to myself as I get off my bed.

In the middle of changing clothes, I change the bandaging on my injuries. My knuckles were looking a lot better but were still taking far longer than normal to heal. My leg and shoulder wounds that I received from Motoyasu yesterday however, still looked fairly fresh, as if I had gotten them mere hours ago.

As I finish putting on my day clothes, I hear Raphtalia behind me, shifting around as she was waking up. She sits up on the edge of her bed and looks at me and then the egg with bleary eyes. "So, it wasn't all just a dream..." she says tiredly as she rubs her eyes and stands up.

"No, it was not. While you wake up and get changed, I'm going to go ask the innkeeper about what we can do about this egg." I tell her. She nods sleepily as I exit the room with the egg. The innkeeper didn't know much about what we should do but he did point me to a nearby Filorial breeder that we could talk to. I relay this information to Raphtalia while we are eating breakfast at the tavern.

"Oh, he also told me that the other three Heroes left the village earlier today. I'm sure Motoyasu wanted to get out as soon as he could after such an embarrassing defeat at the hands of the 'useless shielder'!" I say, laughing heartily. When we were first summoned, the other Heroes told me that the Shield class was next to useless in their games that were supposedly just like this world. Motoyasu in particular, teased me hard about it that first night. Man, it feels good when you make people eat their words!

"I don't really know what you mean, but you did surprise everyone with how much you beat him up. I don't know if you heard anyone talking about it since nobody said it in your face, but many people were talking about it." Raphtalia said. Her hearing was keener than a human's so she probably heard any talk that was nearby, even if I couldn't. Was it really that surprising that the Shield Hero could do damage?

Ugh! When the innkeeper said nearby, he didn't exactly say a certain distance, just that we would find it if we stuck on the road going west. We finally made it to the Filorial ranch after three hours of walking. I was more frustrated than exhausted. This egg was already being more trouble than it was probably worth! We found the breeder in a Filorial stable and asked him about the egg.

"Mhm, yeah that's a Filorial egg alright. Judging from the colors it seems like it could be one of the rarer breeds. The egg itself is also a small bit bigger than other Filorial eggs. Where did you get this from?" I tell him about the wolves we found feasting on a dead Filorial and that it died clutching the egg. "Wolves? Here? I've never heard of them coming around this area. The closest place they could have come from would be Siltvelt, to the northwest." he informed us.

"And you say the dead Filorial had pure white feathers?" he asks. I nod. "Hm, that's pretty rare, most Filorials have several colors of feathers if their main color is white. Most pure breeds have black or brown feathers only. But white? I couldn't tell you the last time I'd seen a pure white one, if ever even." he says. Raphtalia and I look at each other, then at the egg.

"I think it's safe to assume this egg came from that dead Filorial, so how much will you take for it?" I ask. Raphtalia started to say something but stopped herself. I let the breeder hold the egg and inspect it a bit before he gave it back to me.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I'm not able to be certain that this egg will produce your claimed pure white Filorial. Even when it hatches, I couldn't be sure. Filorials molt their feathers as they grow. The color of feather that they hatch with could be entirely missing when they are mature. So, for the egg right now, I'll give you... forty silver. For a hatchling, if its feathers are pure white, I'll give you eighty. But, if you raise it to maturity and it is a pure white Filorial, I'll give you three thousand silver. Otherwise, I'll give you one thousand for a mature one." he says, giving his sale price.

I didn't know what the common price on Filorial eggs was so wasn't sure how much he was scamming us. But I did know that this egg likely came from the white Filorial, so if we raise it to maturity, we could make a really healthy amount of money. With that kind of money, we could live quite comfortably. That is, if we didn't have a world to save. "How long does it take for them to mature?" I ask.

"Generally, it takes 2 weeks to a month, depending on the breed." A month to reach maturity?! That's really fast! Well, this is a fantasy world I guess, anything is possible. But still, do we really have a month to spare raising a glorified chicken? We'd have to do some leveling through that time. "Some Filorial traders raise the Filorial's level to get them to maturity a little quicker but that tends to stunt other parts of their habits, such as their social structure." the breeder said, as if reading my mind.

So, it can mature quicker if we level it up? That's perfect! We can still train and raise it at the same time. Who knows, maybe they can be useful in combat as well. "Fine, I guess we'll hold on to it for a while then. Thanks for the information." I say before starting to walk out.

"Wait!" the breeder calls out to me. "If that egg is wild, you'll need to place a monster seal on it or you won't be able to control it when it hatches." Really? I guess they are monsters after all, and monsters are probably hard to train. I wonder if it works like the slave crest. "I'll do it for you for 1 silver, a special deal since you've shown me a special egg." he offers.

I agree and give him a silver before he goes and fetches tools reminiscent of how the slave curse is applied. I notice Raphtalia looking a little uncomfortable as the breeder draws a symbol on the egg with ink that I put a drop of my blood into. They must be difficult memories for her. I thank him again before starting to walk away. Crap, wait. "Uhh, actually one more thing. What do we feed it when it hatches?"

The breeder tells us that at first, we should feed it cooked beans that have been mushed into a paste. Once it grows up a little, it'll be less picky and eat just about anything edible. I thank him once again and leave the ranch with Raphtalia walking beside me. Great, another three hour walk back to the village. We weren't there for more than thirty minutes! I put the egg in my bag and surround it with soft material to give it some added protection. "Let's cut through the fields and kill monsters as we go to try and raise our level." I suggest to Raphtalia. She looked at the bag that now held the egg worriedly but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"Let's hope we don't get ambushed by more wolves, or worse." she mutters to herself as she draws her sword and follows me into the field of tall grass. Thankfully, she had worried for nothing, we fought along as we made our way to the village. We never saw something we didn't already know we could kill easily. And we saw no signs of the wolves from last night. As I think about the wolves, I remember something. I forgot to absorb some of the dead Filorial! As we got close to the village, I directed us off course towards where we fought the wolves.

After a bit of searching for the exact location we finally found it. But not much was left. The wolf corpses were gone and the Filorial had been pretty well picked apart by scavengers. All that was left was bones and feathers really, the little meat that was left was already rotting. I got two shields from the bones and feathers though. The shield I got from the feathers had an equip bonus of an agility boost, pretty lackluster but still useful, I guess. The other shield I got however, was a lot more useful, coincidentally. It gave an equip bonus of 'Filorial Maturation Adjustment (Small)'.

I can only assume that meant that Filorials under my care grew quicker, or at least differently in some way. The ground was still soaked in blood and flies swarmed the corpse, there wasn't anything left for us here, so we continued on back to the village. Going through the fields cut almost an hour off the time it took to walk back to the village, or at least it would have, had we not been fighting monsters throughout. At least we both gained a level each.

A couple days later, I was awoken by Raphtalia shaking me. "Naofumi-sama! The egg is shaking and moving! I think it's about to hatch!" she exclaims. Rubbing my eyes, I sit up just in time to see a long crack start to run down the side of the egg. Hopping to my feet and getting closer to the egg, cracks start appearing all over the eggshell. The egg stops moving for a moment before eggshell pieces shoot out across the room as the egg explodes open.

Sitting in what is left of the egg is a chick. Except this chick was almost the size of a fully-grown chicken. It had snow-white feathers except on its chest where it had several pink feathers visible. "Kuee~" the chick chirps happily, hopping out of the eggshell and looking up at me. It suddenly gets very excited and starts flapping its tiny wings, before jumping up and landing on my head. It sits on my head and continues chirping happily and flapping its wings.

"Awww, it thinks you're its parent, Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia says giggling. I turn my head and give her an annoyed expression that only causes her to break out into uncontrollable laughter. Sighing, I reach up and pluck the Filorial off my head and set it back down onto the table. As soon as I set it down it starts chirping at me angrily and jumped right back on top of my head.

Raphtalia managed to get her laughing under control and regained her composure, at least a little bit. "Well I suppose we should name it now right, Naofumi-sama?" she asked through small giggles. I reach up again and grab the chick and hold it out in front of me. What's its gender? I guess maybe I should pick a unisex name?

"Well it shouldn't be too personal of a name, we don't want to get attached to it if we're just going to sell it." the chick stopped its chirping and looked at me. I swear, if birds could pout, this one was. It's a Filorial, right? "How about Filo?" I suggest.

"That's... really uninspired Naofumi-sama. Couldn't you come up with something better than just cutting off half of the name of its species?" Raphtalia seemed to dislike that name but the chick seemed to get rather excited.

"Do you want your name to be Filo, huh?" I ask the chick in a cutesy tone, ignoring Raphtalia's pouting.

"Kue!" the chick chirped and nodded its head vigorously. Wait, could it actually understand me? I blink for a few moments at... Filo, I guess is its name now. Could a bird really understand language? This was definitely a fantasy world to be sure.

"Uhh, okay, are... are you a boy?" I ask Filo. Filo shakes its head at me. "a girl?" Filo nods and chirps. Okay so Filo is a girl, good to know. I look over at Raphtalia who is looking at Filo in awe.

"It... it understands us?" she wonders aloud to herself. Oh, I guess this was a super weird thing for this world too. I look back at Filo who is happily chirping again and flapping her wings. What the hell are you?

That day we went out to fight monsters and level. Filo sat on my head the entire time, chirping encouragingly as Raphtalia and I fought. She was a decent cheerleader at least. After a day of fighting, Raphtalia and I had gained a few levels, but Filo had gained 15 levels! It took over a week for Raphtalia and I to get there.

We set up a camp when night came and as the darkness came and surrounded our campsite, Filo decided to fall asleep on the head of my pillow. I sighed as I sat on a log and poked at the fire with a stick since I was taking first watch. We had been staying in the inn for the last few days, so it was kind of nice to be out camping and only having the sound of the fire around. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something moving towards me. i look over and see Raphtalia walking over to me, holding a blanket.

"I can take over watch now if you want to sleep Naofumi-sama." she says quietly. I must have lost track of time if it was already time to switch. But I wasn't very sleepy at all.

"That's alright Raphtalia, I can stay up, go ahead and go back to sleep." she shakes her head and walks around behind the log and drapes the blanket over my shoulders before sitting down right next to me. "I'm not cold either you know, you can have the blanket back if you are."

Raphtalia sighs sullenly. "Just stop, Naofumi-sama. I'm not an idiot. I know you better than you seem to think. You keep pretending like your fine and that everything is going as planned, but I know the truth."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I reply.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" she asks accusingly.

"No, of course not!" I exclaim. She's pressuring me for something, but I don't know what she wants.

"Good, because I still can't." she says matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" I give her a questioning glance.

She chuckles softly. "You never turned off the punishment for lying, you know." she said calmly. What is she talking about? Oh, right! That night at the castle, I told her that until I said otherwise, she could not lie. I never did say otherwise, did I? Wait, so that means she hasn't lied once since then? All of the things she's said to me were the complete truth...

"I-I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind. I'll go ahead and fix it." I say, turning to her. "I command that you are allowed to, and will no longer be punished, for lying." I say, disabling the slave curse's effect. "I'm sorry for forgetting to turn it off..." I say meekly.

"Well it was a bit of a pain sometimes when I had to choose my words carefully. Not that I'd ever lie to you anyways, Naofumi-sama. So, it's alright, what's done is done." she says while giving me a warm smile. We continued to sit next to each other on the log in silence. The only noise being the fire and slight sound of Raphtalia's tail swaying happily.

Soon enough I conceded to get some rest. We traded watches once more and I finally woke up to sunlight shining in my eyes. Raphtalia was shaking me urgently, trying to wake me up quickly. "Naofumi-sama, look!" she exclaimed, pointed behind me. I turn my head to see what she was freaking out about. My sleepiness went out the window.

I had moved Filo off of my pillow during the night and now I was glad I did. Where I had put her was now a Filorial over twice her size, snoozing away peacefully. My god, I thought it took a month to reach maturity and it looked like Filo was almost halfway there, judging by her size compared to most other Filorials. "F-Filo?!" I exclaim.

The large chicken shifts around slightly and peeks open an eye to look at Raphtalia and I with our mouths hung open. So much growth in the span of one night! Was this the quick leveling or the shield's maturation adjustment?

After we had confirmed that what we were looking at was indeed Filo, she made a motion indicating she was hungry. I gave her the bean mush we had with us and she quickly gulped it down and indicated that she wanted more. How am I supposed to keep up with this appetite?! I glance at Raphtalia. And I thought she was going to eat through my wallet when she was smaller, there's no contest now though!

Raphtalia pouts as I look at her. "Why do I feel like you are thinking something mean?" She could read me like a book. I quickly look away from her and back at Filo. How am I supposed to feed her now?

We ended up just going hunting and letting her eat whatever we killed. She was too big now to sit on my head, but not big enough to do much in a fight. So, she continued being a cheerleader in the background. We decided to just spend another day of grinding and gained even more levels. The sooner we got Filo fully matured, the better.

We set up camp again at nighttime, but there were no logs to sit on, so we just had to sit on the hard dirt. After eating enough food to feed Raphtalia and I for a few days, Filo laid down and fell asleep on the other side of the fire from me. Raphtalia sat down next to me. She sat down a little too close to me, our shoulders were almost touching as we stared into the campfire. Eventually, she turned to look at me.

"So, about what I tried to talk about last night, before we got distracted by your forgetfulness." she said with a small chuckle at the ending statement. "I can tell you're putting up walls around you for some reason. Have you also forgotten that you said you'd share your burdens with me? Don't forget that I'm here, wanting to help you if you need it."

"I know, I know. I'm just not good with letting other people help me, let alone helping them understand me. Hell, I don't understand most of the people around me. Everything is just so convoluted that it's easier for me to just curl into myself and deal with it as it comes." I say. "Somehow, my life was simpler when everybody hated me. Now I have a village that praises me, supposedly a religion that proclaims me as their god, and you, whose feelings I still don't understand."

Her smile dropped as I mentioned her. "What do you mean you don't understand my feelings?" she asks. Why does she seem a little agitated? What did I do to deserve this?

"Well, I, um, don't really know what you think of me... as in, what way you like me." I stumble through my words.

Raphtalia laughs loudly. "How do you not know what way I like you? I've said it before, I love you." she said giggling.

"Yeah, I got that, but I mean in what way. Platonically? Romantically? I... just don't know." I admit to her, causing her to stop laughing immediately and look at me in awe.

"You fool, how do you not know?! So, this is why you've been ever so hesitant on reciprocating any emotion to me. You were afraid you were misunderstanding? Fine, let me spell it out for you. I. Love. You. And yes, that means romantically." she said dramatically. She then clasped my hands in hers and smiled wryly at me. "Now it's your turn to explain. What feelings do you have for me?" Now she was just mocking me, and yet, I get the feeling she really wants to know the answer.

I could feel my face becoming red and warm as she made her feelings crystal clear, even for an idiot like me to understand. I wasn't prepared for something like this! Even though I am at fault for initiating it, I didn't think it would come to this! What am I supposed to do in this situation? Calm down, composure yourself Naofumi! Alright, I can do this. Then I made the mistake of looking at her eyes. Her pinkish red eyes pierced through my composure and for the first time, I felt a little scared of her. "I-I-I, uh-" I stuttered, I could feel my heart beating in my chest. It felt like it was liable to explode any minute! Swallowing hard, I try to continue. "W-Well I mean, we've been with each other for so long... you used to be a child and-"

I stopped myself from continuing that sentence as Raphtalia seemed to get a little closer and squeezed my hand tighter. "Uh, I mean, ever since the banquet, I've been wondering to myself about what exactly we were. Um, and now that I know how you feel... I guess... I think I feel something similar." I finally get out. Wow, that was a pain in the ass. Mental note to never do this ever again. I tried to look anywhere other than at Raphtalia, but my eyes were glued to her for some reason.

Her eyes softened and their intensity waned, and I was finally able to breathe again. The biggest smile ever crept along her mouth, apparently she was pleased at my answer even though it seemed a bit more like a non-answer to me. I guess it was still nice to finally get this problem off my chest and have it addressed.

Raphtalia's tail swished around behind her at speeds I didn't think possible as she closed her eyes and moved her face towards mine. It was like she was moving in slow motion, my body refused to move itself at all and I was powerless to do anything but watch as she got closer and closer. As her face closed in, I notice her blushing fiercely and squeezing her eyes shut tight. She was so close now, I could feel the warmth of her breath. It felt like I had eternity, but I couldn't figure out what to do. I was just sat there, unable to do anything.

Just before our faces met, my arms moved almost on their own and grabbed Raphtalia by her shoulders, stopping her. She made a confused squeak and opened her eyes instantly. Seeing how close we were, her face reddened even more. I stopped her, but why did I stop her? Wasn't this all I've ever wanted? To be loved by someone? And being loved by someone like Raphtalia could be nothing but a blessing. So, why did I stop her?

I must have been making a conflicted face, as Raphtalia slowly drew her face away with a shy look, avoiding making eye contact. Wait, no! How did I manage to mess this up? Why do I do this to myself? How stupid am I, letting this moment escape? This could have been the moment my life turned around, this is where I could have started to be happy! Screw it, I won't lose due to inaction, not this time!

I pluck up my courage and moved my head towards Raphtalia's. It happened so fast compared to when she did it, I was there almost instantly. I stopped just in front of her face. We were so close we were almost touching. Our lips brushed against each other's. Without giving myself a chance to back out of it, I pressed my lips gently up to hers.

Only a moment passed but it felt like it lasted forever. I could feel the warmth of her body, I could feel her inconsistent breaths. I felt my own heart beating faster than ever, there was so much heat everywhere, but especially in my lips. It was a completely foreign feeling, I don't know how to explain it, but I certainly liked it. It felt good. It felt... almost natural.

I moved my face away and released my grasp on her shoulders. Raphtalia didn't move at all, longing for the moment to come back. "I'm sorry." I say ruefully. "This entire situation goes against my nature, so I have probably less experience in this field than you and you're still only..." I dared not finish that sentence or I would obtain Raphtalia's wrath. That, and I didn't feel comfortable with that fact yet, not even enough to joke about it.

"So, if this is going to be a... thing, I want to take it slow. I... like you a lot, I really do. It's just that I'm not really mentally prepared for this. I'm sure you understand, it's one of the many things that I love about you." Wait. Did I just? I very slowly turn my head to look at Raphtalia who is holding her hand in front of her mouth, trying to hide the wide smile that's peeking out. Oh god, did I really just say that?

"Kueee!" Filo chirps at us angrily before laying her head back down and falling back asleep. Thanks to her, I snapped out of my thoughts. I guess we were getting a little loud and woke her up. I look back at Raphtalia was looking at Filo, her smile reduced to just a grin. She looked back at me and we just look at each other for a second before we both turn our heads away with a chuckle.

"I understand Naofumi-sa-ma." she says, looking back at me with a sly grin on her face. "I'm sorry I pushed you a little hard on that, I'm sure it was difficult... Nao~fu~mi~." she said. She wasn't sorry at all! And the way she elongated my name, as if she had never said it before, making sure I knew she left out the honorific. I let out a deep sigh before smiling back at her. I can play that game too.

"Well, I guess you can have first watch so you can practice saying my name and fantasizing about that kiss." I say to her with a mischievous grin of my own. Her grin drops immediately as her face turns the shade of a tomato. Heh, got her. She gives me a pouting face as I prepare my bedroll for sleeping and lay down. "Good night, Raphtalia." I say teasingly at her.

"Hmph." she huffed as I closed my eyes. Even though I teased her for it, I found myself remembering the brief kiss and the events leading up to it. What would this spell for our future travels? Though it happened only minutes ago, I could hardly believe it actually happened! Inexplicably I found myself in uncharted waters, well, even more uncharted than it already was being in an unknown world. Strangely, this felt somewhat reminiscent of the night of the banquet. A lot has happened since then. I had started learning the language under the tutelage of Raphtalia, I'm grasping this language easier than I thought I would.

The language here was very similar to western languages. Who knew a throwaway English class from high school would come in handy here? Anyways, I used the recent memories of being with Raphtalia to lull me to sleep. What was that phrase I thought was catchy back then? Ah, right. The Sword and Shield. Those two have definitely gotten closer since last time.

"Wha, Filo?!" I exclaim the following morning as I bear witness to a fully grown Filorial with pure white feathers adorning her body. How did she go from being just hatched to fully grown in just a couple days?! Raphtalia was just as bewildered as I was. I guess it was time to go sell her to that breeder. For some reason, I felt a pit in my stomach thinking about it. But we needed that money. Well we're in the opposite side of the village and it'd take a day just to get back to it, so I have time to think about it.

If we wanted to make it back to Riyute by nightfall we'd have to take the main road. But we could still fight anything that came our way. Filo was big enough to fight now, and fight she did. She was pretty powerful, able to kill monsters easily with a single kick. If she charged up her kick well enough, she would send some monsters soaring through the air.

The journey back to the village was relatively uneventful. I never really had to do much, Raphtalia and Filo killed every enemy in a single strike. We were too overleveled for this area it seems. Only Filo gained a level from today's trip. We got there as the sun was going down, but there was still an hour or two of dimming sunlight.

"Why don't you take Filo and get her into a stable and then pay the inn for a night. I'm going to go buy supplies, we're going to go to Castle Town tomorrow." I tell Raphtalia as we near the inn.

"Okay, Naofumi. I'll be awaiting your return." she said playfully. Was that her attempt at being seductive? I hope she isn't expecting anything from me, because I just want a good night's sleep on an actual bed. "Take care!" she said as she walked away with Filo in tow. Now, where was I. Ah, right, the shops should still be open.

I didn't have very much monster loot to sell because Filo would eat just about everything we killed. At least I didn't have to make all that food. I wandered the village, going from shop to shop, buying what we needed and selling what we didn't. I was given really good prices on just about everything I bought here, so our money reserves didn't take too hard of a hit from my shopping spree.

As I was walking to the next shop, I notice a large plume of smoke rising through the air. It was far too large to be anything other than a very large bonfire, or a burning house. Isn't that the direction of the inn? I absentmindedly glanced my eyes at the corner of my vision at the party health bars. My eyes widen and I drop everything I'm carrying, and sprint as fast as I could back towards the inn.

Raphtalia's health had dropped significantly, I had to hurry and help her! Faster! I need to go faster! I pushed my body to its limits as I barreled through the streets. If anything happens to Raphtalia... no! I need to focus! I can still save her! Glancing back at the health of the party, I see Raphtalia's health getting dangerously low, before it stopped decreasing suddenly. Filo has yet to take any damage, are they not together?

I speed around the corner and stop in my tracks as I see the inn that we've stayed so many nights in cloaked in flames. "Raphtalia!" I scream out desperately. A group of men who were standing outside, staring at the burning inn, turned to face me with wicked grins on their faces.

"So, the Shield Devil finally shows himself. We had thought you wouldn't leave the side of that demi. But when we barged in to kill you all, lo and behold, you weren't there! It's a shame but the boss said that your whore should be taken back for a proper execution. And here I was, really wanting to kill me a demi." he finishes with a shrug.

These bastards! They ambushed Raphtalia, thinking I would be with her? Damn it, I should have been with her! I could have helped her, together, these chumps would have posed no threat whatsoever. But here they are, telling me she's been kidnapped. It's better than outright killing her, I can still save her! "Where is she, you bastards?!" I shout at them. If they play nice and tell me where she is, I'll leave them alone.

"That is none of your concern, Devil. But don't worry, you shall be joining it shortly." a voice came from behind me said. I whip around to find someone dressed in heavy knight armor, polished so much that the firelight that it reflected could blind. Before I could react, he swung a golden spear at me. All I had time to do was move my arm in the way of the blade so it didn't hit a vital part of my body. Judging from the duel with Motoyasu, I didn't expect the spear to even hurt me. Much to my surprise, the blade of the spear dug itself into my arm, releasing an immense burning pain rocketing through the left side of my body.

I knock the spear away and jump backwards, out of range of another hit. "Whoa, the bossman was right, he does wield a weapon that can hurt even the Devil of the Shield." I hear the goons that were now behind me whisper to each other. A weapon that is said to hurt me? Is this some sort of magical weapon or something?

"I have been blessed with the strength to defeat the Devil! His Holiness tasked me with capturing you, but I don't think anyone will complain if you die here and now. I will be praised as the man who killed the Devil! My name will be passed down for generations!" the armored knight announced enthusiastically. How big is this guy's ego? But if it's true that he's been given the ability to defeat me, what am I to do? That spear is dangerous, far more so than even Motoyasu's.

"You will give back Raphtalia now!" I demanded. They didn't know what the consequences of their actions were, but I did. I knew what would happen if I lost Raphtalia. I had promised her that I wouldn't, but with her gone, I don't know how long I would last until...

"We do not have her here. As we speak, the companion of the Devil is being taken away to be the subject of divine judgement for the crimes of aiding the Devil of the Shield. She will die, as will you!" I can't believe this, they're going to kill her just because she helped me? There are so many bastards in this world, I will give them the punishment they deserve. I will not stand by and let the world take everything away from me again. I will teach them all that I am not someone to think lightly of.

I'm going to kill everyone that stands in my way! They will suffer for their mistake of trying to ruin me again. I will show them that I am to be feared, I will show them the strength that I've obtained. I felt nothing but immense hatred for all of these people around me. They are insects, I am the boot that will stomp on them. I will get back Raphtalia, even if it's the last thing I do.

'Do You Want Strength?' I deep rumbling sound voiced in my head. It spoke slowly, I'm not sure how I even understood them as words. Do I want strength? Do I want the strength to take everything I want? Yes. I want to be strong enough to show everyone their faults. I want to destroy all that wish to destroy me. The rumbling made a sound similar to a slow laugh. 'Very Well, Hero. I Will Lend You The Strength You Desire. This Is Only A Taste. Prove To Me That You Are Worthy.' the voice spoke so slowly that I thought I would die before it even finished, but I noticed that nothing in the world moved, not even I.

The world returned to motion as a bright light engulfed my shield. The light grew darker and darker until it was a black orb surrounding the shield. It then burst into black flames and the sphere cracked and shattered, leaving behind a gnarly looking black shield. It was had a design like flames etched onto it. The orb in the center of the shield, which usually was a dull dark green color, now was a shining red orb that radiated strength.

"Enough of the chit-chat, let's kill this guy already!" one of the thugs said as a few of them rushed at me. I turned to face them and all I could feel as I looked at them was contempt. These insects think they can kill me? Hah! I raise my shield and block a sword strike, shoving the attacker backwards into his comrades. As if it was natural, I leveled my shield at them, as a torrent of black flames emerged from the orb and raced towards the attackers.

They screamed in glorious agony as they burned to a crisp, leaving nothing but charred corpses behind. Upon seeing their friends getting roasted, the remaining thugs looked at each other, horrified before running away screaming for their mothers. I turn around to face the knight. He had a helmet on so I couldn't see his facial expression, but I could tell he was terrified. His legs were shaking, and he was holding his spear in a defensive position.

"You really are the Devil!" he exclaimed. "I will still defeat you! I will bring your head and be revered as a hero!" he said with false confidence. This one will tell me where Raphtalia is, I can't kill him as quickly as I would like to. We stare at each other for a few moments, waiting to see who would make the first move. He charged straight at me, trying to skewer me with his weapon.

I block it with my shield and push him to the side as I raise my shield to the sky and release the torrent of flames into night air. Hm? Odd, his golden spear isn't looking so pure anymore. He rushes back at me and I sidestep his attack and grab his spear. The moment my hand connects with the handle of the weapon, black tendrils shoot out from my hand and spread along the spears shaft. "What are you doing?!" the knight screamed as he pulled the spear out of my hands and struck at me.

The blade of the spear connected with my shield and immediately shattered upon impact. The knight backed up, staring at his spear in confusion. "But, but, this was blessed to me. It was supposed to kill the Devil. How could it have failed? His Holiness told me it would defeat him... I was supposed to be a hero..." he rambled to himself. As he was muttering to himself, the shaft of the spear dissolved into dust, leaving nothing behind.

"Kueeee!" a chirp screeched out as Filo came from seemingly nowhere and kicked the knight away, who slammed into a wall and slumped down. You're a little late Filo. And why didn't you protect Raphtalia?! Damn useless bird. I walk up to the knight who was breathing heavily. His chestplate was dented and pierced into his flesh, drops of blood finding their way out of the cracks in the armor.

"Tell me where you have taken Raphtalia!" I yell threateningly at him, grabbing his collar and pulling him close.

"I'll never tell you anything, Devil! I am a holy man, I will not be seduced by your words into betrayal!" he shouts back at me, spitting blood into my face. Wiping the blood off, I notice he was wearing a necklace. Pulling it out, I see it has a design of a sword, bow, and spear intertwined. "Die!" the knight screamed as he pulled a hidden knife out and tried to stab me with it. I instinctively raised my shield to block it and before I could react to point the shield elsewhere, flames erupted from the shield, turning the suit of armor he was in into an oven.

When the flames died down, the wall and ground were charred black, and the once brilliantly polished armor was now melted onto the ashy body of the knight. Standing up, I look at the medallion I still held. Where have I seen this symbol from? No, I need to focus on finding Raphtalia. I didn't have much information to go off of. The knight had referred to a "His Holiness", so is a church involved? They had consistently called me a devil. Wait, I remember where this symbol is from.

The Three Heroes Church in Castle Town. This symbol of three of the holy weapons was plastered around the church. His Holiness must refer to a pope or high priest of the church, I guess. The knight had said Raphtalia was going to be the subject of divine punishment, that would happen at the church.

I didn't have any plans of doing anything about the religion that called me a Devil, but they've sealed their own fate with this. I will get back Raphtalia, maybe if they grovel and beg me to not kill them, I won't destroy everything they hold dear.

"Filo, let's go!" I call to Filo and I hop onto her back as she took off in the direction of Castle Town. Riding for the first time was uncomfortable but that didn't matter now. I was out for blood. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I will burn everything to the ground, they will all suffer my wrath!

**A/N: Naturally, as soon as something goes right, everything goes wrong. As said at the top of this chapter, this is where the story takes a drastic change from canon. Especially with the ending to this chapter, I'm taking the canon storyline and shooting it dead. Don't worry, Naofumi will absorb some of it into his shield for potential use later on.**

**This chapter was hard for me to write because I wanted to bring Filo into the story in a more meaningful way. I didn't want him to be given Filo or buying her. So, I decided that inadvertently saving her and then raising her with the intent to sell her and becoming a little fond of her would be the best way to go about it, but it took me a few tries to get it right. And on the topic of Filo, this story is about Naofumi and Raphtalia, so Filo will not have the same role as she does in canon.**


	7. The Shield of Rage

**Chapter 7: The Shield of Rage**

We made our way down the road toward Castle Town, Filo running as fast as her feet could carry us. We rode through the darkening evening and into the moon-lit night. Filo was going so fast that I nearly fell off a couple of times. I had never ridden a horse, especially not one going as fast as a speeding car. I had no idea Filolials could move so fast.

It was past midnight when Castle Town finally came into view. I urged Filo to quicken her pace, which she did reluctantly. She was getting tired, but we needed to get there as soon as possible. She needs to stay strong if I'm to find Raphtalia in time. "I'll find a stable for you to rest in if you can get me to town as fast as you can, then you can rest while I find Raphtalia." I tell Filo, which she chirps an affirmative to.

Filo moved her legs even faster and sped down the road, closing in on the town quickly. It only took another hour before we were entering the town gate. The guards standing at the gate motioned for us to slow down, which I reluctantly decided was the best course of action. Causing a scene here would impede my mission. I can burn them down later, after I've retrieved Raphtalia.

"The Shield Hero?!" the guards said incredulously as I slowed to a stop in front of them. "What brings you to town so late at night, Shield Hero?" one of the guards asked me.

"I'm going to punish some thieves." I said without thinking. I just wanted to get past here so I could do exactly as I said I would. The guards looked at each other and back at me before separating, allowing me access into the city.

"Don't cause any trouble, Shield Devil." a guard said to me dismissively. Devil? So, this guard is part of the church too? I turn to face him and glare at his face. He's lucky for now that I have more important matters to attend to. As I glared at him, he fidgeted uncomfortably, and I could see fear in his eyes through his helmet.

Riding through the town, I look for a stable that I could rent for Filo to rest in. Ah, there's one. I jump off Filo, leaving her near the stable as I entered the inn that it was attached to. I walk up to the main counter and find the innkeeper snoozing in a chair. I rap my knuckles loudly on the counter, startling him awake. "How much to rent a stable for the night for my Filorial?" I ask as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes.

He looked me over and as he realized who I was, his eyes widened. "The Shield Hero?" he whispered to himself. Regaining his composure, he straightened up. "You need to buy a room and then the stable costs extra on top of that. In total, it'd cost... 5 silver." he said after a moment of thinking.

"Ugh, fine." I say as I hand him the silver. I knew he was trying to scam me, but I didn't have time to deal with him. At least it wasn't too outrageous. I step back outside and get Filo situated in a stable, she fell asleep quickly after laying on a pile of hay. She did good, she deserves the rest. Now, time to go bring judgment onto the judgmental.

I walk down the streets, trying to remember where exactly the church was. I think I remember being able to see its spires from near the Dragon Hourglass, let's go there. I walk toward the large clocktower building that could be seen from just about anywhere in Castle Town. I stop in front of it and look up at the incredibly tall building. Of course, it was nothing compared to the skyscrapers of my world. Being here only reminded me of the harassment of the Heroes I had received the day before the wave. The memory only served to strengthen my anger.

I scan the skyline of town, searching for the spires of the church. There were three spires and each one held one of the other three Holy Weapons. The only light I had to use to search was the moonlight, which luckily, was fairly bright as it was a full moon. Found it! Let's go see how welcoming the church is to the Devil.

"Shield Hero!" someone called out as I started walking towards the church. I glance over my shoulder to see a guard walking swiftly in my direction. Forget him, I need to go to that damned church! I have wrath to distribute upon them. I continue walking briskly away from the guard. The guard started jogging to catch up to me.

"Shield Hero! I have to ask you to come with me!" he shouts as he gets closer to me. You don't want to get in my way, I'm not scared to hurt you. I need to do this! I won't allow any distractions!

"Stay out of my way if you know what's best for you!" I snarl at him with a glare. He stumbles a bit as his eyes betray fear of me. I continue my pace towards the church.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist." he says nervously as he catches up to me and places his hand on my shoulder. Idiot, I warned him to get out of my way. Without hesitation I close my fist and whip around, swinging my fist directly into his nose. A cracking noise sounds as I break his nose and send him sprawling to the ground. I move close to him and prepare to continue his beating. Wait, I need to focus! I need to get to the church quickly before it's too late!

Leaving the guard on the ground clutching his face, I run towards my target. Considering how fast I made Filo run, Raphtalia shouldn't have gotten here much sooner than I. While running toward the church, I have a moment to think. How'd I hurt that guard with my punch? I glance down at my black shield. Is it because of you? I think I've found my new favorite shield if that's the case, I might never switch off of this one! If I can fight effectively by myself, maybe I don't need Raphtalia as much as I thought. She might just end up getting in my way. Wait, why am I thinking like this? Shaking those thoughts away, I find myself outside of the church.

The church had many stained-glass windows that gave a gaudy air to it. There was no lack of the church's symbol on the outside of the building, it was incorporated into almost every design. It was disgusting to look at, I couldn't wait to turn it to dust. As I was busy being disgusted, the front door of the church opened, and several men walked out. They were dressed like thugs, similar to the ones I burned back in Riyute.

I was standing to the side of the door, bathed in darkness, so they didn't notice me as they were talking to each other. "Man, that demi died good. The screams of pain were pretty wonderful, I only wish we could have kept going but he wanted it dead." one of the men said while laughing. They reveled in the pain of others, how despicable, not that I can judge seeing as I have done the same.

"Yeah, but why did they have to rush us out so quickly?" another man questioned.

"Weren't you paying attention, idiot! They said the Shield Devil will be here soon. They said that the dead demi ought to get him riled up good." one of the other men berated the other. My eyes widen. If they have killed Raphtalia, oh yeah, I was going to be riled up. But that would not be what they want.

"So what, you pack of idiots were sent out to keep me busy or something?" I growl as I step out of the shadows and show myself. They all whip around in my direction and look at each other before drawing their weapons. It was a staring contest to see who was going to act first. "From the things I've heard you say, I won't feel too bad for removing you from this world." I say as I dash forward.

I run up to the foremost goon and plant my foot into him, kicking him backwards so he falls into his allies, knocking a few of them off balance. A lone thug rushed at me yelling a battle cry with his sword raised above his head. I sidestep to his side and shove the edge of my shield into his gut, knocking the air out of him. He falls to the ground and rolls onto his back, gasping for air.

The first of the thugs that were knocked over had gotten up and ran at me, swinging wildly. His wild swings left him wide open as I step to the right and grab his sword arm and bent his elbow to go with the momentum of his swing to cause him to impale himself with his own blade. He fell to one knee and looked up at me confusedly and with fear in his eyes. He didn't want to die like this, but he should have thought about that before going and making me angry. I place my foot against his face and push him lightly, causing him to fall to the ground and go limp.

"Who's next?!" I shout at the thugs who were looking between me and the man I just killed. They looked at each other for a moment before they all simultaneously rushed at me. Perfect. I block the first strike that came with my shield and jumped backwards, leveling my shield at the group of men before me. The torrent of black flames erupted out of the shield, lighting them all on fire. They all screamed and flailed around as they burned to a crisp. When they all had fallen to the ground as charred corpses, I turned toward the front door of the church that they had come out of.

As I was about to go inside, I heard footsteps running against the stone street. I look over my shoulder to see the man that I slammed with my shield running away as fast as he could. I guess I forgot about him, oh well, I suppose he can live for now. I turn back toward the church and step inside.

Before me was a hall with pews set up pointing at the head of the room where a massive statue of the church's symbol stood. I walk through the hall, my gaze wandering the room. As I approach the head of the room where the statue is, I take note of how quiet it is in here. If Raphtalia was here, you'd think there would be a lot of people guarding the place if it was a trap, which is what those thugs seemed to imply.

They talked about killing a demi-human, I hope they weren't talking about... my thoughts are stopped as I see an arm laying limply from around the statue. I slowly walk around the statue, hoping beyond hope I wasn't about to see what I feared. As I stepped up past the statue, I saw on the ground a corpse. It was covered in cuts and bruises, blood staining the clothes around the stomach where a sword was stabbed through. "No... Raphtalia!" I yell out as I rush to the body.

Dropping to my knees in front of the bloody and beaten body of my only comrade, I pick up her limp body and hug it against myself. Damnit Raphtalia, why?! You weren't supposed to die! I was supposed to get here in time, why couldn't you have defended yourself? I know you would have been strong enough to fight back, was I wrong? You were supposed to help me defeat the waves Raphtalia, what am I supposed to do now?

I will avenge you! I will kill anyone and everyone who supports this cursed religion. I will destroy everything in this place, I will ensure that nothing survives my vengeance. I lay Raphtalia back down on her back and pat her head like I used to do when she was a child. I'm sorry I brought this upon you, Raphtalia. You deserved better... Wait. What the...?

As I run my hand over her head and past her ears, the texture of the fur on her raccoon-like ears felt different. Confused, I run my fingers across the top of her left ear. What the hell?! Her ears were round but when I ran my fingers across them, they felt pointed. What was this? I moved my hand down to her arm. Normally she wore a long-sleeved shirt and indeed, she was wearing one now. But when I touched it, it felt like I was touching bare skin. Was this... an illusion? Is this not Raphtalia?

As I thought that, her form shimmered and dissolved into the form of a completely different person. Before me now, was the body of a demi-human, a fox type maybe. I quickly stood up and looked down at the dead demi-human. Those bastards tried to trick me! Wait, if they used an illusion to try and make me think Raphtalia was dead, does that mean there is chance she is alive? I shouldn't get my hopes up.

My eyes widen at a sudden realization at the same time as I hear some kind of mechanism activate and I quickly jump back as a net falls from the ceiling. I reacted a little too slowly and got caught by the edge of it. The net is covered in spikes that poke and pierce my skin, making any movement painful. Thankfully, one of the boons of being the Shield Hero is a good amount of pain tolerance. I throw the spiked net off of me just as doors all over the room open and people swarm in towards me.

Some of them wore knight's armor, others wore patchwork leather armor, and some wore just basic clothing. They all charged at me with weapons drawn. They were trying to overwhelm me from all directions! They had hoped I would have been caught up in the net and unable to defend myself as they butchered me, but I wouldn't be taken out so easily.

"Let's see how you guys like it!" I call out as I pick up the net and toss it in the air. It landed on a few of the people with leather armor, not being able to pierce the armor. But it did catch on the nooks and sewing of it, making it difficult for them to get it off especially since they weren't working together. I run to the closest group of enemies.

I plow into them, shield first, sending them tumbling backwards into each other. A few of them made pained yelps as wayward weapons found themselves piercing flesh. I glance around the room, taking note of how many enemies there are. A dozen in total, all of which wielding a sword except one, who was aiming a crossbow at my head. I hear the click of the bolt being released.

I easily raise my shield to block the projectile, causing it to bounce off harmlessly. I waited a moment for the black flames to burst out, but they never came. So, it only activates on melee attacks? Guess I need to get in close. I start to make my way to the archer, who was readying another bolt into his weapon. Before I could get to him, a few men decided to get in my way.

One of them was in knight's armor while the other two were wearing very little armor. One of the unarmored goons took a step forward, but the knight stopped him with his arm before stepping forward himself. So, this guy thought he could take me on by himself? He won't know what hit him. He stepped forward while brandishing a longsword. He took it in two hands and made a sweeping strike at my gut.

His swing was slow, and it was easy to let my shield take the blow. I wasted no time in letting my flames melt his armor as he cooked inside of it. His burning armor seared his now boiling skin as he tried to get away. The two goons behind him were also caught in the flames as the little armor they had charred away, along with their lives.

The room fell silent as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me with horror. The man with the crossbow aimed his weapon at me again and fired. It was no problem to deflect it with my shield, but then, as if they had all grown nerves of steel, everyone rushed at me at the same time. It was all I could do to just dodge the incoming onslaught of weapons.

I blocked a sword with my shield and tried to point my shield at the collection of enemies and try to burn at least some of them, but someone grabbed my shield arm and forced my shield upward. The flames exploded out of my shield and shot towards the ceiling. As the flames died down, the rafters were charring and burning above us. This wasn't good, at this rate, I'll either be taken down by the swarm of enemies or the roof will cave in and kill us all!

It was apparent that I was the only one who noticed the burning rafters as after blocking another attack I couldn't dodge, they tried to force my arm up again. I tried to force my arm back down to prevent any more damage to the ceiling right above me, but only more arms grabbed mine to keep it up. Neither party succeeded and the black flames flew all over the place as I struggled to push past all the resistance.

The consequence of that was that everything was burning now. Burning rafters crashed to the ground as they broke, catching many of the pews on fire as well. The statue had been caught up in the burning and started charring and melting as it was engulfed in black fire. The assault paused as everyone looked at the destruction around them.

I took advantage of their temporary distraction and broke away from the surrounding enemies. As I escape from the center, I hear a click and turn just in time to see an arrow shooting toward me. I couldn't react fast enough as the bolt pierced my right arm, sending shockwaves of pain throughout my body.

I hear coughing as smoke started filling the room. There was so much fire everywhere, and the room was continually getting hotter and hotter, I could feel myself starting to sweat from the heat. I dash towards the man with the crossbow, using the smoke to mask my approach. As I came close, he finished replacing a bolt in his weapon and leveled it at me.

Just before he pulled the trigger, he stopped and looked up. There was a loud cracking sound coming from the ceiling as more of the rafters crashed to the ground. The supports for the building were quickly becoming too weak to hold it up. I paid no heed to it as I slammed into the archer, tackling him to the ground.

He tries to point his crossbow directly in my face, but I swat it away before he could fire, sending it skittering across the floor. Grinning, I pull the bolt out of my arm. His eyes widened in fear as he realized what I was about to do. I raise the arrow above my head before slamming it back down and piercing it through his throat.

He gurgled as blood pooled in his mouth before going limp. His blood was sprayed about for a moment before turning into a small stream, pooling on the floor. I raise my hands to look at them and my grin faded into a look of horror. My hands were covered in blood and as the realization of what I'd done hit me, I sit backwards.

I've killed so many people... I've done horrible things in the name of rescuing Raphtalia, right? Or did I do it to satisfy my own want for revenge? Was I... enjoying what I was doing? I thought back to the grin I wore as I murdered the man whose blood now soaked my hands. What have I become? No, these people deserve what has come to them.

Get it together, Naofumi. I still have work to do, I still need to find Raphtalia. I have the strength of this shield now, I don't need to worry about something as petty as morals! I shake away my reservations as I stand and turn around to face the now scattered enemies as they scramble about, trying to find a way to escape. Then a thundering crack and rumbling sounded throughout the hall, as everyone stopped and looked up.

Cracks ran across the ceiling and pieces of rubble were falling from it. As if on cue, the stained-glass windows shattered with a deafening sound and the roof above our heads crumbled and fell. I watched as debris fell on top of the people who were trying, and failing, to find safety from the rubble, becoming trapped underneath with broken bones or worse.

"Shield Prison!" I shout, bringing the cage of shields around myself. Debris crashed and slammed against the shields, but it didn't budge. After a few moments, the crashing stopped and all that could be heard now was the crackling of flame and the groaning of the injured. The cage of shields dissolved around me and I found myself surrounded by a wall of rubble that had settled there after bouncing off the prison.

I climb up on top of the pieces of the ceiling and scan the room. Many of the men had been killed outright by the debris but several still held onto their lives with broken legs or arms. Looking up, almost the entirety of the roof was now missing, and the shining stars could just barely be made out through the smoke that was now billowing out the hole.

I heard the creaking of a door at the back of the hall, near the now destroyed statue, and look to see the head of what I assume to be a priest peeking through with horror. Our eyes meet and he quickly ducks back in and slams the door shut. You aren't getting away that easily! I run through the rubble over to the door.

I try opening it, but it was locked. I take a step back and raise my shield before throwing myself at the door, clearing it easily. The priest let out a yelp as I turn to face him. He slowly backs up towards another door. "Begone, Devil! Remove yourself from these holy grounds!" he shouted, holding out a medallion bearing the three weapons symbol on it. Did he think the sight of it would scare me away or something?

I walk towards him as he walks back, still holding the medallion in his trembling hand. Pressing his back against the doorway and glancing back at it, he looked at me. "I am a holy man! I shan't be killed by the Devil!" he screams out before panickily turning and throwing open the door and rushing in. He only took one step before he was hit by something and fell backward, unconscious.

Through the doorway walks a figure, fists clenched. The person looks at me before their eyes widen and a wide smile plasters itself on their face. "Naofumi!" Raphtalia called out with relief and happiness. She rushed toward me, but I held my shield up threateningly, causing her to stop in her tracks and wear a confused look.

"You fooled me once, and never again! I won't fall for your illusions again!" I shout at the person wearing Raphtalia's form. They're trying to fool me again! I wasn't fooled through grief, so now they're trying to fool me into a false sense of security. I won't fall for it!

"Naofumi? It's me, Raphtalia! What are you talking about?" the fake Raphtalia said.

"Your tricks didn't work last time and they won't work this time!" I snarl back.

"What tricks? What have they done to you?" she asks pleadingly.

"You tried to make me think she was dead! How would I ever fall for something like that?! Now that I know the game, I won't lose again!" I almost fell for the trick because I didn't know they could make illusions, but now I do, I won't be fooled again.

"Naofumi, please! It's me, please believe me!" the fake pleaded desperately.

"Liar! Your actions have incurred my revenge! If only you had left me alone, it might not have come to this. You should pray to your god that you haven't killed Raphtalia, or I will torment you even in hell! I will burn everything you hold dear to ashes!" I will find the real Raphtalia and make them pay for what they have done.

"Naofumi, where did you get that shield? It exudes menace and hatred." she inquired, pointing at my shield.

"This is your death, the death of all who have and who will incur my wrath. Now, die!" I shout as I rush at the false Raphtalia.

She sidestepped my attack and backed up. "Naofumi, please don't do this! I won't fight you! Please, come to your senses!" I hesitated before making another attack. As much as I wanted to kill this pretender, it was difficult to try and attack the form of someone I cared about.

"You won't fool me!" I shouted again. Who was I trying to convince? Me, or her?

She dodged my attack again. "This isn't like you, I know you! You're a good man at heart! Please remember, Naofumi! Remember who you are!" This damned fake! But would a fake even say these things? These are words Raphtalia has said to me before. Could she...? No, I won't be fooled that easily by mere words!

My mind raced as I tried to attack the fake again. Why won't she attack me back?! I can't kill her if I can't touch her and she won't attack me. My attacks were getting slower and weaker as I was losing the will to try and attack Raphtalia. Why was I trying to hurt her? Do I really think she's a fake? She moved out of the way of my attack again with ease.

"Remember all the time we've spent with each other Naofumi? We've been through so much, I'll never forget all you've done for me. You have to believe me, Naofumi! I'm not an illusion, I'm real." she said sweetly. Trying to ignore the words that were coming at me, I made for another attack. Instead of dodging this one, Raphtalia intercepted me with an embrace, hugging me tightly.

"I'm right here Naofumi, I'm real and here. I won't leave your side. I'm your sword, now and forever, remember?" I lowered my clenched fist that I was about to use to attack her with. Is it really Raphtalia? I was so caught up in my own rage that my judgment was so clouded. I tried to kill Raphtalia because I was unwilling to accept that it was her. Why?

"Raphtalia... I'm sorry." I said.

She releases her embrace and takes a step back to look me in the eyes. "It's okay Naofumi, you came to save me. That's what matters." she said with a warm smile.

"Of course I saved you, I can't survive without you." I tell her, causing her to blush a little. Why was she blushing? It was a fact that I couldn't attack and so I needed her to attack for me while I defended. I glance at my shield. Actually, I can now attack with this shield. Do I really need her now? I'm perfectly capable of defending and attacking by myself now.

Raphtalia noticed me looking at my shield. "Naofumi, I think you should change off of that shield." she said carefully. My eyes snap to look at her as I take a step away from her.

"What? Why would I do that?!" I ask defensively. "With this shield I can obtain my revenge. With it, I will make sure nobody bothers me ever again after I destroy those who seek to destroy me." I tell her indignantly. I don't need any other shield than this one! She doesn't understand, she hasn't seen the power of this shield. I have no reason to ever switch shields. Is she trying to ruin me after all?

"You are not acting like yourself, Naofumi. That shield is cursed, I can feel it. Anger and evil billow out of it like smoke. I fear that it might be influencing you. Please. Trust me." Raphtalia asks pleadingly. The shield's influence? Is it influencing me? And what does she mean it's cursed? It gives me overwhelming strength, how is that a curse?

"This is my strongest shield. It boosts my stats so much, why would I ever want to use anything else? Influence or not, its power is unlike anything else. If I want to topple the odds that have been stacked against me, I need this shield!" I tell her. She was starting to anger me with her insistence on changing my shield.

"Naofumi, you have to trust me! Trust in me at least once, I want only the best for you, and I know this shield will only bring you pain and suffering. You have to-" Raphtalia was cut off by a loud crashing in the room behind us. We crept up to the door that lead back into the demolished cathedral hall.

"Oh my..." Raphtalia trailed off as she peered at the destruction that I had caused in there. Her eyes froze on a man who had an arrow sticking out of his neck. My eyes, however, were drawn elsewhere, as I see at least two dozen soldiers and knights going through the room and moving debris in an attempt to find survivors.

"Damn... we need to go, now." I whisper to Raphtalia, pulling her back into the room we were arguing in and lightly closing the door. I scan the room for an exit but there was only a stained-glass window and one other door, that Raphtalia had come through. "You came from there, did you see a way out?" I ask her.

She thinks for a moment before shaking her head. Damn, so there's no way out from here then. I go back and peek my head through the door to the destroyed hall and see another door on the opposite wall. But if we were to try and go for that door, we'd surely be seen and the entire city would go on high alert as we would be chased down endlessly.

I watch the guards closely to see if there would be any opportunity to get through, but as I was watching, one of them pulled out a man who was still alive. Several of the guards crowded around him to find out what happened. Slowly, the man raised his hand and pointed right at me. I wasted no time in ducking my head back in before anyone could have turned to look where he was pointing.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I muttered while pacing back and forth. There's got to be a way out of this, there has to be. Raphtalia's ears flicked and I knew that meant she could hear the approaching footsteps of guards coming to check out the room. I scan the room again for anything that could be of use. Wait, that's it! I run up and grab Raphtalia by the arm and drag her to the side of the room. She started to complain but decided to hold her tongue and not say anything. "Hold on tight and be ready to run." I tell her. She looks at me and makes a confused sound, but we didn't have the time to discuss so I grabbed her tight in my arms and threw myself at the window.

The window shattered easily from my weight as we went through it, shards of glass sticking out of my clothes and armor. I held the shield out below us as we fell to cushion the fall. Thankfully, we were only on the ground level, so it wasn't too far of a fall. We landed on wet grass and quickly got up to continue our getaway. We were in a courtyard of some kind, with religious iconography plastered all over the place. In the center was a fountain of water with a stone statue of the three weapons atop it.

I look around momentarily to get my bearings before starting to run, pulling Raphtalia along behind me until she started running by my side herself. We ran around to the back of the church and found a grassy hill behind it, with a collection of buildings at the bottom of the hill. We start to maneuver down the hill, but the wet grass made the ground slick and I quickly slipped and ended up sliding all the way to the bottom on my ass.

After coming to a stop, I stood up and wiped my pants clean of the grass. Raphtalia joined me shortly, trying to keep herself from laughing at my blunder. Ignoring her, I continued running into the dense set of buildings. The alleys between these places were very narrow and Raphtalia was forced to run behind me as I lead the way. I had never been to this part of the town and as such was getting pretty lost.

Once we got out into an opening, I look up at the position of the moon to get my directional bearings. We started hearing shouts coming from all around us as the guards started searching for me through the town. But I now had my bearings and we'd just have to sneak our way there.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ I pounded on the door, desperately trying to wake up the occupant. After a moment of waiting, I was about to make another series of knocks as the door opened. In the doorway stood a very grumpy looking Erhard. "Kid? Don't you know what time it is?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I do, but I need your help and there isn't anyone else I trust that can. May we come in?" I ask him. He reluctantly nods and stands to the side to allow Raphtalia and I inside his store. It was a good thing that I knew that his store doubled as his home. Let's just say this isn't the first midnight calling I've done here.

No sooner as when the door closed, faint yelling could be heard outside. Erhard leaned his back on the door and gave us a tired look. "What trouble have you gone and caused now?" he asks.

"I destroyed the church." I say matter-of-factly. Erhard simply stares at me for a few seconds before responding.

"You what?!" he exclaims, dumbfounded. I glance over at Raphtalia, who was staring at the ground. What's up with her now? Is she still wanting me to get rid of this shield? I grind my teeth a little as I turn back to Erhard.

"They kidnapped Raphtalia, so I gave them what they deserved. They shouldn't have taken me so lightly. They had it coming anyway." I explain while gritting my teeth at the thought of their foolishness. "Unfortunately, now the city guard are looking for the culprit and they likely already know it's me. And that's where you come in." I tell him with a smirk.

"First things first, Raphtalia needs a new weapon." I tell Erhard who nods and goes to the back of his shop and returns with a sword and places it on a counter. It was made with pretty high-quality metal, it may have been slightly better that her previous weapon. I hand it to Raphtalia so she can give it some test swings and get the hang of it. The church had taken away all of her equipment when they captured her. "Second, I think it's high time we get the hell out of this country." I say while handing Erhard silver to pay for the sword. Raphtalia stops mid-swing and walks over to listen to the conversation.

Erhard bends down and pulls out a map from under the counter and rolls it out on top for me to see. "Considering all the fuss you've just made, if you escape from here, they'll likely put the borders on high alert, especially around Siltvelt." he says while pointing at a line separating two countries. Why wouldn't they want me going to Siltvelt specifically? "I would recommend going into Zeltoble and then from Zeltoble, crossing over into Siltvelt. The easiest place to make it into Zeltoble would be by going here." he says, moving his finger to point at a village.

"This village is cut in half by the border, so you two would likely be able to cross there easier if you can blend in as locals." Erhard advises. I glance back over at Raphtalia and find her staring intensely at the map, as if trying to memorize it.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I ask Erhard as I look back at him. "And why would they want to keep me out of Siltvelt specifically anyways?" I add.

He scratches his bald head as he answers the first question. "Well, I used to be an adventurer like you, until I found the best blacksmith I'd ever seen and decided to train under him." he said with a far-off gaze as he visited his memories. "And about Siltvelt, I estimate the King wouldn't want you to be there because their nation and this one are at constant odds with each other. And because you are such an important figure to the Siltvelt people, he probably thinks they would start a war if they knew what you've been through." he says while now scratching his beard.

You mean to say I could start a war with Melromarc? That thought has me so excited, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them could see a twinkle in my eyes. Those thoughts can come later, now I have to focus. Walking all the way there would take too much time, the wave would just bring us right back into the hands of those that want us dead. But we do have Filo. Though, both Raphtalia and I riding on Filo's back would be uncomfortable for everyone involved.

"Here, this'll come in handy I'm sure." Erhard says as he rolls up the map and hands it to me. I thank him and stuff it into a pocket in my bag. "You two should get out of here before they get the entire town under lockdown, good luck." he tells us as we exit the shop. Outside of the store, we see several guards all running around and shouting to each other.

Staying low and only using alleyways, I lead us to the stable that I left Filo in. Thankfully, she was still inside and snoring away. "Filo, wake up. It's time to go, and quick." I say as I shake her awake. Upon opening her eyes, she jumps up and starts chirping happily at seeing Raphtalia safe and unhurt. "Shh!" I hiss at her, making her quiet down. "We need to get out of town quickly and quietly, okay Filo?" I tell her.

She nods and bends down to allow Raphtalia and I to climb onto her back. I place my hands through her feathers as Raphtalia wraps her arms around me and holds me tightly. Filo then stands up and runs out of the stable. I advise Filo to stick to side roads to avoid too much attention. We ride in silence until we reach the outer wall of the town. Looking out from an alley, I see that the wall is lined with guards watching out over the town, trying to spot me.

We sneak around until we come to a gate. Naturally, it is shut tight with plenty of guards making sure I don't get through. "How are we supposed to get out of here..." I ask aloud to myself. I sit back, thinking hard about ways to get out of this town. Maybe we could... no. How about... no. Perhaps... that wouldn't work in a hundred years! I punch the ground in frustration. There has to be a way for us all to get through. I look at the wooden gate again before looking at Raphtalia and then at Filo. "I've got it!" I exclaim quietly. "Alright, here's the plan..."

Raphtalia vehemently denied my plan, saying it was suicidal. For anyone else, probably, but I'm not anyone else. I sneak my way as close to the gate as I possibly could without being spotted. Once I was close enough, I emerged from the shadows and strode confidently towards the closed gate in front of me. Almost instantly, a horn was blown, and soldiers rushed down from the wall to intercept me.

I turn my walk into a sprint as I neared my objective. I ran up to the wooden gate and prepared myself for combat as I approached the guards. They swung their swords at me, but I wasn't close enough yet to do what I needed to do, so I had to dodge them. I punched and pushed guards out of my way as I got closer to the gate. I eventually push through enough guards that none stood between me and the gate. I spun around to find at least a dozen guards behind and me and more running in this direction.

The first few soldiers ran at me and swung their swords at me. I dodged two of the swings and kicked one back as I blocked the third strike with my shield. I then turned around held my shield at the gate, letting the torrent of flames burn away at it. More soldiers joined the fray and started trying to hit me. If I didn't have to focus on getting this door open, I would have loved to burn all of them away. Leaving my back unprotected while I burned the gate was a little unnerving as I continually dodged attacks and then blocked one and let my flames ravage the door some more before avoiding more swings.

It was a real hassle and it went on for far too long, this door was way too sturdy. "Stop attacking him, you idiots! Can't you see what he's doing!" shouted what I assumed was a commander. The soldiers that were attacking me backed off and gave me some breathing room. I looked back at the gate. Maybe one or two more bursts should get it loose enough. I turn back with a grin to the group of soldiers that were waiting impatiently for an order.

"Well, if you won't attack me, I guess I'll just have to do the attacking myself!" I shout as I run at the nearest soldier and plant my fist into face, knocking him clear to the ground. I went and kicked the next soldier down as they awaited the order to attack me again. As I moved to the third soldier, he decided not to let me hit him without defending himself as he swung his sword at me.

I blocked it and jumped back, unleashing another volley of flames onto the door. When the flames had died down, the gate looked like it was on its last legs. "Damnit, everyone, attack!" shouted the commander. All of the gathered soldiers, which numbered almost three dozen at this point, charged at me. I smiled and brought my fingers to my lips and let out a loud whistle that pierced the war cries of the soldiers.

After a moment, all the soldiers stopped and looked behind them as someone shouted. "Watch out!" Soldiers flew left and right as something white plowed right through them. Filo burst through the crowd of guards and slammed her foot against the weakened gate, causing it to break open. This slowed her down enough for me to grab Raphtalia's hand as she helped me onto Filo's back. We quickly fled down the road, leaving Castle Town shrinking behind us in the distance.

After a while, the sun started rising over the horizon, bring light upon the dark land we've been running across. I feel Raphtalia tug on my sleeve, so I look at her. "I'm sorry, Naofumi...sama." she apoligized to me with a sorrowful look. "With all that was going on, I never even thanked you for coming to rescue me." she said. "I really am grateful to you, for everything." she added.

"It's alright Raphtalia, I'm sure you would've done the same for me." I told her. She smiled softly and hugged me tighter, burying her face into my back. She would have dropped everything to come rescue me, I knew that, I trusted that she would. She asked me to trust her earlier about this shield, I suppose I owe it to her to have faith that she isn't trying to hurt me. Besides, I could always just re-equip it anytime. There's no harm in trusting her this time. "I trust you, Raphtalia." I tell her before changing my shield.

Raphtalia pulled her head away from my back to look at me while I decided what shield to change to. Hey, I levelled up through tonight and now I can use the Chimera Viper Shield! I happily switch to it. As soon as it switches, I feel an immense weight on my soul. "Stop!" I cry out to Filo. Before she even comes to a full stop, I fall off her and sink to my knees. My fists curl up tight, as I held my eyes closed shut.

"Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia calls out as she hops off Filo and runs to my side, kneeling in the grass next to me. "What's wrong, what happened?" she asked worriedly. Her worried look only increased as I look up at her, only for my face to fall back down to looking at the ground. I couldn't even look at her anymore. Raphtalia pulled me in and hugged me close. "It's okay Naofumi-sama. It'll be alright." she said, trying to comfort me.

"No, you're wrong." I tell her, tears welling in my eyes. "Not after all I've done." I hold up my shield and look at the Chimera Viper Shield with horror. I got this shield by killing people. I got this shield by being the devil everyone calls me. Raphtalia sees me looking at the shield and understands immediately what I meant. She hugged me even tighter.

"You had to do those things to save me... If only I was stronger, I would have been able to keep myself safe. I'm sorry Naofumi-sama." she said, once more trying to cheer me up. It didn't help.

"No, this isn't your fault, Raphtalia. I allowed myself to be consumed by the shield's influence, just as you said I was. I was so absorbed by it that I even tried to attack you." I responded dejectedly. "oh god, I killed so many people, Raphtalia, so many..." and the worst part, I enjoyed every second of it while it happened. But now, all I feel is sick to my stomach. I could feel the dark shadow of guilt weighing me down. This was something I could never live down.

Raphtalia continued to hold me, whispering comforting words in my ear. Why did we end up like this so often? It makes me feel useless that I have to always rely on her to do this kind of thing. Filo had come over and pecked at the back of my head curiously but Raphtalia quickly shooed the bird away. "I'm sorry Raphtalia." I said again. "I had said horrible things to you and thought even worse things about you while I had that shield." I had thoughts about not needing her and I had called her a fake and tried to kill her. "I really wouldn't be able to survive like this if not for you. Thank you." I finish as I stand up.

I look down at the Chimera Viper Shield and my face distorted with disgust as I quickly changed it a different shield. It would be a constant reminder of what I did this night. "Let's go!" I call out to Raphtalia and Filo. Soldiers from Castle Town are very likely to give chase and we just wasted a lot of time sitting around here. I help Raphtalia up onto Filo's back and we take off for Riyute.

We soon came into view of Riyute and I ordered Filo to go off the main road and cut through the fields as a shortcut Raphtalia and I had previously used a few times. We had saved good time as we entered the village of Riyute. We made our way towards the city center and happened to pass by the inn. The inn had been almost burned to the ground and the ground was still charred, being another grim reminder of what I'd done the previous night. Even Raphtalia's ears flattened against her head as we passed by. I'm sure she was thinking about how she failed to defend herself and caused me so much trouble.

I give her a smile and pat her head reassuringly, causing her to look away from me with a blush. But at least she didn't look so gloomy anymore. We entered the village center and I saw the exact man I wanted to see. I hop off Filo's back and walked up to the Lord of the land. The Lordship of these lands was under contest by Motoyasu a handful of days ago, until I beat him to near death. Thinking back on it, I was under the influence of the Shield of Rage even then.

"Hey there, Lord, I need to speak with you." I announce my presence as I walk up to him. He turns around with a stressed expression but tries his best to mask it with a smile as he recognizes me.

"Ah, Shield Hero, I am relieved to see you well. I am unsure if you are aware or not but a fire had ravaged the inn last night and I feared you might have been caught in it." he said with a relieved sigh. "What is it that you wished to speak with me about?" he asks.

"Yes, I saw the inn. It's a horrible thing to happen, to be sure. But what I need from you is a wagon or carriage." I tell him. As soon as I got the words out Filo got incredibly excited and started chirping happily. I turn to Raphtalia. "What's she so happy about?" I ask.

"I would think it's because Filorials have an affinity for pulling carriages. They often become depressed if they don't get to pull a heavy one after a long time." the Lord answers my question. I turn back to him and wait for him to answer my question. "I'm not sure if I am able to procure a carriage for you immediately, but I could ask around and see if anybody is willing to give theirs up if that is what you wish." he says.

"Sure, I just need one as quickly as possible." I tell him. He nods and starts walking away to go ask around. I turn to Raphtalia and Filo. "You two go with-" I stop myself. I had just lost Raphtalia because I had separated myself from her, and here I was, almost about to do it again. I don't want to risk losing her again. I turn back to the Lord who was getting further and further away. "Be back here in 3 hours!" I call out to him. He turned and gave me a nod before picking up his pace a little bit.

I led Raphtalia and Filo around to buy new supplies. I had done this last night myself but I dropped them in my rush to get to Raphtalia. But now we had to also buy enough supplies to last us a long expedition to another country. We shopped around for food, medicine, and gear for a few hours and ended up having almost too much to carry ourselves. The Lord had better pull through for us and get at least a wagon.

We brought our haul and found a shady place near the village center, where we waited for the Lord to return with hopefully good news. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, we saw the Lord walking alongside another man, with a carriage being pulled by a Filorial. I get their attention and motion for them to come over to us. As they get closer, I recognize the man that the Lord brought back. He's the Filorial breeder we asked for help about what to do with Filo's egg.

"Oh? What are you doing here breeder?" I ask before turning to the Lord. "Can I assume this means you were successful in getting us a carriage?"

The Lord nods as the breeder steps forward. "I come into the village from time to time to buy or sell certain things. This time I came to sell and just as I was finishing up, he asked if I was willing to donate my carriage to the Shield Hero." he said, gesturing at the Lord. "I have an extra carriage back at my ranch and I knew you still had a Filorial and that would be why you..." he drifted off as his gaze found Filo.

"You were right..." he whispered as he looked Filo up and down. That's right, he was very interested in whether that egg would really hatch a pure white feathered Filorial, which it did. "I don't suppose there's any chance you'd be selling her, would you? I'd give you five thousand silver and any one of the Filorials at my ranch." he asked with a glimmer in his eyes. It was a good offer, It would really be only a gain for me. But at the same time, I've come to grow a little fond of Filo. And she helped me infinitely in saving Raphtalia. I'd feel bad betraying her like that.

"Sorry, I've decided that I would rather keep her." She's already proven to be helpful. That, and we don't have the time to waste with selling her and picking out a new Filorial.

"Ah, I understand." he replied with a smile. Even though he didn't get what he wanted, he still seemed happy that a Filolial like Filo had a decent owner who wouldn't sell her for a quick profit. "That aside, I have decided to give you this carriage, especially now that you've given me the pleasure of witnessing an incredibly rare breed of Filolial. I hope it serves you well." he says as he unlatches his Filolial from the carriage. His Filolial, which was covered in black and brown feathers, was clearly upset at losing it's carriage and glared spitefully at Filo.

The breeder waved at us as he walked off with his Filolial out of the village center. The Lord helped us pack our new supplies into the carriage and then attach the harnesses to Filo so she could start pulling it. Filo immediately started running around in circles, overjoyed at having her very own carriage to pull. Eventually she calmed down enough to allow Raphtalia and I to board it and started pulling us out of the village as we waved back at the Lord. Damnit, I never got the chance to thank him. I also forgot to ever ask his name. Oh well.

As we leave the village, I look to the forest road that leads to Castle Town, only to see several horses galloping out and towards Riyute. Shit, they've caught up, hopefully they won't notice us leaving since we're in a carriage now. "Pick up the pace Filo!" I command, which she happily does. We quickly start leaving Riyute in the dust behind us as we made our way west. We needed to go north to get to the village on the Zeltoble border, but Castle Town is also directly north from us. So we're going to take a wide berth around there as to avoid being noticed.

"Raphtalia, can you take the reins? I'm tired and I didn't get any sleep last night." I ask her. She nods and gladly takes the handles the controlled Filo from me, not that she really needed them, as Filo listened to commands quite well. I crawled into the carriage and laid down on the floor, using a bag as a pillow. I was in dire need of some rest and sleep took me quickly.

Unfortunately, it was not to be a very restful slumber.

**A/N: And that wraps up the Shield of Rage arc! I'm sorry for the combat heavy chapters that these last chapters have been but I'm planning that Chapter 8 will be a more relaxed one, similar to the first few chapters. The crew is finally starting their adventure for real! Where will it take them? What hardships will they face?**

**These chapters are getting progressively harder to write as I've moved further away from canon events, so hopefully my storytelling doesn't start to fall apart now that I'm getting into the territory of having the majority of events originating from my own mind. I hope you all continue enjoying this story as much as I do writing it! See you next time!**


	8. Dreams

**Hey there! I apologize for the long wait, I've had a lot of responsibility put on me recently and it's caused me to put my hobbies on a backburner for a while but I'm finally back and ready to start writing again! Thank you for continuing to read this story and I hope I'll be able to continue writing it for you all! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Dreams**

'_Guilt drowns your heart._' I hear a smooth feminine voice say. '_You have learned of a power and learned of its consequences._'The voice was faint, yet very loud at the same time. The words it spoke flowed like water in a gentle stream. '_That strength requires sacrifice, and it will take those you hold dear if you are not careful._' the voice warned.

My vision suddenly opened, and I found myself standing in an open field. The area all around me was crisp and burnt. And in front of me lay two bodies. One was a large chicken-like bird with pure white feathers. Next to it lay a demi-human, with ears and a tail similar to a raccoon, or a tanuki. Raphtalia and Filo lay dead in front of me. They were covered in burns and bruises. I was unable to do anything but stare down at them. I look down and see that strapped to my arm was the Shield of Rage. Was I responsible for their deaths?

'_But with those sacrifices, comes achievement. The greater you dream to achieve, the higher the cost to reach them._' The scenery around me shifted until I found myself in the throne room of the castle of Melromarc. I saw myself sitting on the throne, while below me were the burnt and broken bodies of Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki, as well as Trash and Bitch. Once again, I saw the Shield of Rage sitting on my arm. I look out of the window of the throne room and see that the world outside was cloaked by flames and covered in ash.

'_The time will soon come where you will make the next choice of how your destiny will play out. Will you lose everything to achieve your goal? Or will you hold on dearly to all that you have and succeed in a different way? I have high hopes for you, Hero._'

I bolt upright as I wake up suddenly. Was that all just a bad dream? Breathing heavily, I watch out the back of the carriage as it rumbles along the road. "Naofumi-sama? Are you alright?" I turn around to see Raphtalia looking at me worriedly from the front of the carriage. For some reason, I was incredibly relieved to see her unharmed, unlike she was in the dream.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Just a bad dream." I say, catching my breath. Was it really just a dream? And what was up with that vague prophecy crap? What is this, some adventure story or something? That kind of stuff only happens in fiction. It had to be just a dream. And yet, I still can't shake the feeling it gave me. Seeing Raphtalia and Filo dead like that, it wasn't something I ever want to see come to pass.

Raphtalia gave me a warm smile before turning her attention back on the road ahead of her. I get up and look out the back of the carriage at the sky. Judging from the placement of the sun, I'd been asleep about 4 or 5 hours. Note to self, sleeping in a shaky carriage is an awful idea. My back popped as I stretched it. I go up and sit next to Raphtalia on the front of the carriage. "Anything happen while I slept?" I ask.

Raphtalia shook her head. "No, we passed by some other carriages but aside from saying hello, we just passed by them without event." she said. I gaze around at my surroundings, somehow surprised that nothing was familiar. We were rolling along a road that ran through a grassy hillscape. The forest was a speck in the distance behind us and Castle Town was so far away, that I could barely even tell if it truly was or not.

It was an amazing view, unlike anything I've ever seen, even in photos. The road ahead of us was straight and long, I couldn't see a fork in the road for miles on end. "What a beautiful sight. This is something I would never have been able to see in my old world." I say aloud.

"It really is quite scenic, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia agreed.

"Back to adding the honorific so soon, huh." I pointed out to her. Prior to her being captured, she took every chance she could take to say my name without the honorific. But ever since, she went back to using it.

She quickly looked down at her feet. "Well, ever since you used that shield, you've felt like a different person... and I didn't know if you still felt the same way anymore..." she said quietly. A different person? Have I really been acting so oddly? Thinking back on it, I guess I have become more aggressive and forceful in my interactions. But have my feelings for Raphtalia changed?

I remember to when I was still using the Shield of Rage and thought that I might have not needed Raphtalia. I was clearly wrong about that. I would have lost my humanity for good if not for Raphtalia. But how do I feel about her right now. I'm not as sure as I once was, and I was never very sure in the first place what my feelings for Raphtalia were.

"I don't know if I still have the same feelings, but what I do know for sure, Raphtalia..." I say as I take her hand in mine, causing a sudden blush on her face. "Is that I care about you more than anything." I say with a rare genuine smile. Raphtalia only started blushing even fiercer, her face becoming so red I thought she might burst! "I'm sure you're tired as well from last night, so go ahead and take a nap, I'll keep us going." I tell her, giving her a way out of the situation.

She nodded silently, still blushing like mad, and handed me the reins before climbing into the back of the carriage and laying out a sleeping area. I glance back shortly after and find her already with her eyes closed, though she was still blushing a bit. But as soon as I turned back to the road, I felt her eyes looking at my back. I sigh and take a deep breath of the nice clean summer air and enjoy the peaceful ride in these rolling hills.

I pass the time by trying to read the recipe book I was given to try and learn how to craft new medicines and potions. My knowledge of the language was still very much that of a beginner, but I was slowly getting the hang of it. I knew just enough where I could start inferring what certain combinations of letters meant. Even though the language spoken is Japanese, the language reads like a western language like English. It was very odd.

An hour goes by of this, accompanied by the sound of turning wheels and Filo happily humming and chirping, before I hear groaning coming from behind. I turn my head around to look at Raphtalia who was curled into a ball and holding her tail between her legs. "Raphtalia, are you okay?" I ask her. She slowly turns to look at me and the first thing I notice is that her face was pale and sweat beaded her forehead.

"I-I'm fine, Naofumi-sama. I just need... some... rest." she says before laying her head back down. I sigh before marking the page in the book I was reading and pull the carriage to the side of the road. I climb through the carriage and up next to Raphtalia, who was still curled up. She was definitely not fine, she was ill. If I had to guess...

"You probably have motion sickness, Raphtalia." I tell her. She opens her bleary eyes at me curiously. "Do you feel like you're about to vomit?" I ask and she nods. I give a short chuckle. "Alright, let's get you on solid ground and see if that helps clear it up a bit." I help her up and out of the carriage and lead her over to sit in some grass. I hand her some water from my waterskin which she drinks from thirstily.

"Thank you, Naofumi-sama. I'm sorry for causing more trouble." she says while looking at the ground. When is this girl going to realize she doesn't have to apologize for every little thing?

"No need to say sorry, these sorts of things are normal. It's not rare for people to get motion sick, so it's fine." I reassure her. "You seemed fine earlier when I woke up, did you not get motion sick from being up there?"

"Well, I did start feeling a little dizzy and nauseous after a while. But stopped the carriage momentarily and started feeling better so I ignored it." she said without looking directly at me. Why didn't she say this when I asked her if anything happened? Or was she embarrassed about getting sick from the carriage? "I didn't expect it to be so much worse in the back, even while I-!" she stopped abruptly as she quickly leaned over behind a bush and started retching.

I walk over to her and pat her on the back as she vomited. "There, there, get it all out." I said sweetly to her. I did not fail to notice her tail, that had been swishing weakly behind her, was now wilted in embarrassment at being coddled. I laugh silently to myself about how often we switch between the role of supporter and supported. After a while, she finished retching and sat back, looking visibly better now. "You good?" I ask her.

She nods. "I think so. Though I can't say I really feel like going back in that thing." she said pointedly at the carriage. Ah, good, she's got a grudge against carriages now. I let her continue to sit and drink from the waterskin for a short while longer.

"Alright, let's get back on the road. We'll take it slow this time, I just want to get a little more distance before we have to set up camp." I tell her. She did not protest but she made no effort to hide the displeasure in her face. "You can ride up front with me if you'd like, it seems that you don't get as sick up there." her ears perked up at the mention of "with me" and her displeased look became one of slight anticipation, though she did make an effort to hide that one.

"Fine." she said indignantly, trying to pretend she was still unhappy. "I'll ride with you a bit further... just keep it slow." she said the last part sheepishly. We climbed onto the front of the carriage and Filo pulled us back onto the road. Filo chirped her complaints at not being allowed to go as fast as she wanted but she didn't have a choice. I relaxed and opened my book back up and began to read as Raphtalia sat next to me, looking content. We'll have to get her to build a tolerance to motion sickness once we're out of immediate danger.

I don't doubt that those horsemen we saw back in Riyute are still chasing us. I wonder if the villagers gave them wrong information or if they sold us out. There is also the chance that they saw our carriage and recklessly decided to chase a random carriage. Though, now that I think about it, we aren't very random. A white Filolial like Filo is pretty rare and noticeable, right? Great, now I'm feeling troubled, at this rate, Raphtalia will-

"Is something wrong, Naofumi-sama?" There it is. She always saw right through me and knew when I was thinking about things like this. How does she do it? Am I just that easy to read? Oh, maybe she's a psychic! Perhaps she'll do a palm reading if I ask her to. "Are you thinking something mean?" she asks with a pout. Damn, she's good.

"It's nothing." I say nonchalantly. "I'm just a little worried about pursuers is all." I tell her without looking up from my book. What would we do if they caught up to us? I don't want to kill any more people than I already have. I'm already enough of a real criminal as is. There are no false charges when it comes to this one. Wait, didn't Ren say he'd help me prove that something was up with my treatment in this country? Would he even believe me if I told him what had happened, or would he just immediately brand me a murderer? My one potential ally in the other Heroes and I went and ruined it!

I try to calm myself back down by reading but I was too frustrated that I ended up just tossing it behind me into the back of the carriage and sitting grumpily, looking at my surroundings. Raphtalia looked like she wanted to say something, but no words escaped her lips. We sat like this for a while longer, the sun eventually starting to dip down in the sky, bringing about the purple sky of twilight. "There!" I call out to Filo, pointing to a long, small hill. That's where we were going to camp, behind it. Someplace where our campfire would be far less noticeable. Filo rolls the carriage behind the hill and I hop off the cart with Raphtalia following shortly behind me.

After landing, she staggers a bit, nearly falling over before I catch her and hold her up. She must have been feeling motion sick without me noticing and started getting dizzy. "Come on, you just rest and I'll start getting everything ready." I tell her. She starts protesting, telling me that she's fine to help out, but I insist and sit her down. She immediately falls onto her back and breathes a heavy sigh.

"Alright fine, I'll just lay here then." she yielded and relaxed. I gather up some firewood from the carriage and set up a campfire. I then lay out both of our sleeping mats. While I was retrieving food to prepare from the carriage, Raphtalia sneaked around the fire and moved her mat next to mine before crawling back to where she was and acting like she didn't do anything.

I return to the fire and notice both mats next to each other. I see Raphtalia watching for my reaction out of the corner of my eye. "Filo, why'd you move the mats around? You'd better not be growing into a trickster." I scold Filo. Clearly, it wasn't Filo who did the deed, but I knew what Raphtalia was looking for and it would be fun to tease her a bit. Filo looked at Raphtalia for help but when she received none, she chirped angrily at me for blaming her. Or she might have been angry that I wasn't already giving her food. Can't really be sure with this glutton of a bird.

I cook up some of the salted meat that I bought with the rest of our travelling supplies and served it with some vegetables. It was pretty good and Filo ate the food I got for her quickly and looked hungrily at my plate. Filolials can eat just about anything, right? Raphtalia is eating her food slowly, she's probably still feeling a little sick. She ended up giving the rest of her dinner that she didn't eat to Filo who happily gulped it down. As the day came to an end and night broke upon us, Raphtalia scooted close to me.

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask her. Her motion sickness should have dissipated for the most part by now. "You should get some extra rest. We're going to be riding in the carriage all day tomorrow." I say.

"I'm fine now, and I'm not tired. I'd rather sit here by the fire with you, if you don't mind." she says back without looking at me. She's staring into the fire with a smile on her face. Her tail swept along the ground happily as we simply sat there in front of the fire. I was reading the recipe book by firelight when I see Raphtalia watching me out of the corner of my eye. Eventually she broke the silence. "How are you feeling, Naofumi-sama?" she asks simply.

"Hm? Feeling? Well I'm feeling pretty warm here in front of the fire and with you always sitting so close to me." I reply teasingly. She rolled her eyes and grinned before looking at the ground with a sullen expression.

"That is not quite what I meant... I meant, how are you feeling from what happened last night?" she said, turning her gaze back up to me. My expression soured after remembering those events. How am I feeling? I'm feeling like I killed over a dozen people, that's how I'm feeling! I rein in my emotions and composure.

"Raphtalia... I did a lot of things that I can't take back that night. If you're wanting a straight answer, I guess I'd say I'm feeling guilty for it all. None of it would have happened if I didn't leave your side. I killed people and destroyed a church. Did they deserve it? Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that I..." That I had enjoyed it while doing it. I enjoyed causing pain with the Shield of Rage, and that has left a mental scar on me that I could feel every waking moment. But that wasn't something I wanted to tell her. How differently would she think of me if she knew that?

Raphtalia moved even closer and took my hand in hers. "You are not solely to blame, Naofumi-sama. If I wasn't so weak, I could have defended myself better. But the things you did, you did to rescue me, and I am eternally grateful to you for once again saving my life." she said with passion in her eyes. "I don't think I could have gotten away by myself, you gave me the opportunity." she said.

We sit in silence for a while longer. "You should get some sleep, you've only gotten an hour or so of it all day. I'm surprised you're still as awake as you are." I tell her. She shakes her head even though I could see that she was fighting to keep her eyes from closing. "It's alright, I'll take first watch." I reassure her. She glances in my direction before slowly nodding her head and moving to her bedding and laying down. She watched me for a few moments before her eyes could not be held open any longer. I reach into my pack and bring out one of the magic tomes I was given. I will learn magic, damnit!

XXXXXXXXX

Huh? Why am I blindfolded? Why am I lying on this cold stone floor? What is the last thing I remember? Think! Think! Ah, yes, I was in our room when several men barged in with weapons drawn. I tried to fight them off but the one who was dressed in plate armor overpowered me and hit me in the head with his spear. I sit upright with a sudden realization. Naofumi! He said he was going to go buy supplies for us, did he get attacked too? There is no way... is he...? I was supposed to be with him, I am his sword and I failed at even that.

"Oi, the Shield Devil's whore is awake." says a masculine voice, his tone tainted with disgust. Is he talking about me? My hands are bound behind my back so I cannot take this blindfold off to see my surroundings. My mouth has been gagged as well, making me unable to speak out against the insult.

"Hey, old man, why can't we just kill it right now?" speaks another deep voice.

"Because this demi-human is meant to lure the Shield Devil out of hiding, fool." an older voice says. A trap for Naofumi? Does that mean he is still alive?! I'm so relieved, but what will happen if he walks into their trap? I need to get out of here and help him!

A sharp piercing sound echoes through the room, hurting my sensitive ears. "Stop struggling, you're only going to become dead sooner by doing that. You wouldn't want to die without your precious master by your side, right?" taunts a fourth voice. I will have to be discreet with my attempts at escaping these binds. The men in the room converse with one another casually while I continually strain against the rope tying my hands together. They're starting to slip out! But that one man was right, if I try to escape now, I'll only be killing myself. I will wait for the most opportune moment to enact my escape.

How long have I been sitting here? The four men had started playing cards a while ago. One of them slaps his cards on the table and stands up to walk toward me. "I've been wondering, since you've been with the Shield Devil for so long, what do you think of him? And please, there's no need to lie in here. I won't tell your master what you say." he says with a hearty laugh.

"Mgh-Mghhg!" I try to tell him how wrong he is about Naofumi, but nothing got past the gag.

"Oh, what's that? He's the worst possible person? You hate him? Wow, even his trusty slave despises him!" he says with another laugh. As if I would say any of those things! Naofumi is not the kind of person they say he is. He is nice and caring, he is my hero. He was just put in a hard position that was out of his control. You will see that he is not a devil, when he saves the world.

The room starts shaking and rumbling as loud crashing sounds come from above. It sounds almost like the building is collapsing. Curse this blindfold, I cannot tell what's going on. The rumbling slows to a stop and I can hear the men in the room standing around nervously. "Go check out what that was, old man." one of the men orders.

"Wha- why me?!" the older voice protests.

"Because I said so." the man growls and draws a sword. Slowly a pair of footsteps walk away and the sound of a door opening creaks in my ears.

"Damn mercenaries." the older voice whispers as the door closes behind him. I could hear his footsteps climbing stairs as he got further away. The shuffling of feet indicated the three remaining men were standing nearby and deciding what to do with me.

"If that's the Shield Devil, we don't have any need to keep it alive, right? My blade's been hungry for some more demi-human blood anyways." one of the men says as I hear the sound of a key unlocking a lock. A door in front of me opens and the hinges it is on groan in protest. I hear a pair of footsteps approaching me. I kick out my legs as soon as his footsteps were close enough, sending him slamming to the ground.

I quickly release my hands from the rope and untie the rope around my feet and take the gag and blindfold off. The two other men had dragged their friend out of the cage I now saw myself standing in and closed the metal door and locked it. "So, you've got a little life left in you, do you? No matter, we'll just kill you through these bars!"

They were stood just outside the door to the cage Perfect. With a running start I kick the door squarely in the center and it flies off its heavily rusted hinges, knocking over the three men. One of them had their head slammed into the corner of the table they were playing cards on moments ago and went unconscious.

One of them was trying to wiggle out from under the door while the other was already standing and drawing his sword. He swings it around so clumsily, making it easy to avoid. Has this man ever been in a real fight? I knock the sword out of his hand by grabbing his wrist and twisting until he let go. I grab his sword as it fell and slam him on the nose with the pommel, sending him falling to the ground clutching his bleeding face. I look at the one who was still struggling to get out from under the door. He looked at me with such an unnerving glare.

"Filthy demi-human! You should know your place and accept your death! I will make you scream for mercy!" This is the one who taunted and insulted me and Naofumi. I pick up the sword lying next to him and look it over. He claimed that it had tasted demi-human blood before, how despicable. Perhaps I should give it a taste of human blood as well? He continues screaming out vulgarities, a sword up to his neck will silence him.

He quieted down as I held the sword point just above his throat, but he gave me a wicked smile in turn. Breathe deep, I have more control than this. He is scum but he doesn't need to die by my hand. I toss the sword aside and turn to walk away.

"Another demi-human coward, you won't kill a human because you know we are your mast-!" I kick him in the side of the head, silencing him once again as he is knocked out. There is only one door as an exit from this room. I pass the man still clutching his nose and open the door and start climbing the dark staircase.

I quicken my pace as a crash comes from beyond the top of the staircase. "Begone, Devil! Remove yourself from these holy grounds!" the older voice shouts after a surprised yelp. Naofumi?! I run as quick as I can to the top of the stairs. There is a small room at the top of the stairs lit by a single candle. On the other side of the room is a door.

"I am a holy man! I shan't be killed by the Devil!" the older man shouts as I reach the door. It swings open and a man dressed in priest clothing stands before me, eyes widened. I send him careening backward from a punch, leaving him on the floor. I walk into the room and see him.

"Naofumi!" I am so overcome with happiness to see him that I rush toward him to embrace him. But he raises his shield in a defensive position. What is he doing? That shield, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it made me worried. It felt evil.

I look at him again, more carefully now. the whites of his eyes are bloodshot, and his normally beautiful green eyes are now a deep crimson color. His skin seems paler and he wears a constant face of hatred. "You fooled me once, and never again! I won't fall for your illusions again!" he shouts angrily. Why are you so angry, Naofumi?

"Naofumi? It is me, Raphtalia! What are you talking about?" I ask him worriedly.

"Your tricks didn't work last time and they won't work this time!" he snarls. Tricks? What did they do to you Naofumi? What is this about illusions? He is not acting like himself. This is not the Naofumi I know. This is not the Naofumi I love.

He charges and tried to attack me. Why would he do this? He does not have any attack, why is he doing this? "Naofumi, please do not do this! I will not fight you! Please, come to your senses!" he hesitates before coming at me again.

"Naofumi!" I cried as I bolted upright. I am in a campsite, next to a dying campfire. I feel a pressure on my hands and turn to look and see beautiful green eyes looking at me worriedly. It was just a dream, a memory. That was not the Naofumi I know, he was possessed by that cursed shield. The Naofumi here beside me is real, the Naofumi I know and love is still with me.

XXXXXXXXX

A few hours went by as I read the magic tome. Raphtalia had been tossing and turning in her sleep, occasionally murmuring something I couldn't hear. I close the tome and put it back in my bag with a sigh. Learning magic is such a pain, and I'm not getting anywhere with it. When we get to the next town, I'll see if I can get Raphtalia's help with it, she seems to be understanding it well enough.

I glance over at Raphtalia to see her tossing and turning in her sleep. Is she having a nightmare? I stand and slowly walk over to where she was laying. She stops tossing and turning but her face is full of anguish, what's causing such a pained expression? She starts murmuring and lightly reaching out her arms. This seems just like when she was little, when I would comfort her.

I take hold of one of her hands in mine and brush her hair out of her face. Tears are starting to stream down her face. This must be one horrible dream. Should I try to wake her up? "Naofumi." she murmurs in her sleep. Is she dreaming about me? Just as I was about to try and she her awake, "Naofumi!" her eyes shot open as she quickly sat up and cried my name. I was a bit shocked at the sudden outburst and it was all I could do to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

She stared at me, looking into my eyes with tears still streaming down her face. I use one hand to wipe away the tears on one side of her face before pulls me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she sobbed into my shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Raphtalia. What's wrong?" I said, patting the back of her head.

"I am supposed to be your sword, but I couldn't be there for you when you needed me. I wasn't strong enough, Naofumi-sama." she said between sobs. Did she blame herself for what happened?

"Just as you are my sword, I am your shield. It's my job to protect you at all costs. I don't blame you at all for what happened, so please don't blame yourself." I tell her. Even when I was under the influence of that shield, my goal was solely to save Raphtalia, no matter what.

Her only response was to hug me tighter. She had stopped crying, but she clearly wasn't done holding me as close as possible. After a while, her breathing slowed and her hold on me relaxed. I look down at her and see that she fell asleep in our embrace. I smiled gently as I lightly pet her head. She's still very much like a child sometimes. But whatever she dreamt of clearly was bothering her. I'll let her have this moment, it's rather comfortable anyways.

I opened my eyes to sunlight, and I jolted awake and quickly stood to me feet. Did I fall asleep? I was holding Raphtalia last night, and I suppose I drifted off without realizing it. Looking around it seemed very calm. Filo was still asleep and Raphtalia was near the carts doing something I couldn't see. We were lucky this time, but my carelessness put us in danger, if we had been ambushed while I was asleep... no, I won't think about it. I just need to be more careful next time.

I raise my arms into the sky and stretch my back getting some refreshing pops from my back. I notice Raphtalia's ears twitch as she heard my movements. It's about time to start making breakfast so we can get back on the road as soon as we can. "Good morning, Raphtalia." I greet her as I make my way toward the carriage to retrieve some ingredients to cook with.

"G-Good morning, Naofumi-sama." she replies without even turning to face me. Her tail was swishing back and forth quickly.

"Is everything all right? Are you still ill?" I ask her. If she's still got some motion sickness left, that isn't going to make the day's journey very fun for her.

"I'm fine, everything's fine." she says hurriedly. Her tail was now moving erratically, betraying her words. Something was up with her, but I'm not one to pry, so I find the things I need to cook and start walking away before feeling a tug on my sleeve. I turn around to see Raphtalia looking at the ground, a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Naofumi-sama. For last night... everything you did and said means a lot to me." she said sheepishly, rapidly glancing between me and the ground.

"I meant everything I said. The only way we are going to make it through this is by moving forward." I replied before walking off to the campfire to start making food. It didn't take long after I started cooking for Filo to wake up to the smell of food. She watched me very carefully as I cooked, waiting for the moment that I give her something to devour.

Once the food is made and given out to everyone, we eat in silence. Raphtalia is sitting near me and Filo is a couple yards away making her food disappear in mere moments. This stupid fat bird is going to eat all of our food and make us starve to death, but I suppose she needs the energy if she's going to be pulling this carriage for such a long time.

After breakfast I harness Filo up to the carriage and climb up into the front of the carriage and grasp the reins. Raphtalia climbs up next to me and sits down. "We'll take it slow to try and keep your motion sickness in check. Just let me know if you start feeling nauseous and we'll slow down or stop if necessary." I tell her. She nods and smiles at me. And with that we get back on the road towards Zeltoble.

**I know this is a bit of a shorter chapter but as I said at the top of the chapter, I've not had much time to work on this. As such, chapters may end up being shorter in return for me being able to update more often. I'm also sorry if the Raphtalia sequence read really weird, I wanted to try a new way of writing with it. With that said, I hope to see you guys next chapter! Take care!**


	9. A Night Off the Road

**Chapter 9: A Night Off the Road**

We've been travelling towards Zeltoble for a week now. We were running low on supplies, mostly food thanks to Filo, and would be stopping in the next village. We should be getting there around evening so we'll likely spend the night in the inn if there is one. Sleeping in a real bed will be nice. We've been avoiding staying in any settlements longer than needed in case we were being pursued but thankfully, it seems we are not. We have not seen any pursuers since we left Riyute so I'm relieved that we can relax and not feel so rushed.

Raphtalia has been dealing with her motion sickness well, we've got a good system going where we can keep going without her getting too sick from it. "We'll be able to see the village soon, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia tells me, looking up from the map she had in her lap. Raphtalia has been distant lately, and I don't know why. She won't tell me what the problem is and it's very troubling to me. I have a feeling that it's my fault somehow...

Raphtalia puts away the map and pulls out one of the magic tomes and starts reading. "You've been pretty absorbed in those books lately, are you picking up any magic?" I ask her, trying to make conversation. 

"A bit." she says without her eyes leaving the book. I sigh at her brief answer. Ever since the morning after her nightmare, she's been like this. It seems like she goes out of her way to find things to do to avoid having any meaningful conversation. Between training and exercise to magic studies, she keeps herself busy.

I've been trying to keep up with her in learning magic, but no matter how many times I read what I'm supposed to do, it doesn't work. It doesn't seem that Raphtalia is having the same trouble. Not that she's telling me. 

"There it is!" I call out to nobody in particular. Filo chirped in acknowledgement and Raphtalia glanced up from her book long enough to see the village in the distance before going right back to reading.

As we near the village, the sun abandons us below the horizon. The moon is bright and the stars were plentiful, leaving the landscape bright enough to see once my eyes adjusted. Though not bright enough to read it seems, as Raphtalia puts away the tome and takes in her surroundings.

As we rode into the village we were met with several people watching us, some with glares and scowls aimed at us, more specifically, at Raphtalia. Guess even this part of Melromarc don't like demi-humans much. Hopefully they won't try to cause trouble.

We find a tavern that doubles as an inn with stables outside of it that we put Filo into. She wasn't very happy that we were leaving her there all alone but after I gave her what was left of the Filolial food we had, the little that was left, she settled down. Immediately after devouring her meal, Filo laid down and fell asleep.

Raphtalia and I walked around to the front of the tavern. Even from outside, we could hear yelling and cheering, music and the clanking of mugs hitting each other. "Quite the lively place." I remark as we approach the front door.

"Very much so." Raphtalia agreed. I pushed open the door and walked in. Almost all of the heads in the room turned to face us. The mood of the room shifted suddenly as Raphtalia walked in behind me. The faces of joy and drunkenness turned to disgust. After a few awkward moments of this, everyone just went back to what they were doing. 

"We'll get a room and order some food and hopefully these guys let us eat in peace. I'm not a fan of the atmosphere of this place." I quietly say to Raphtalia. She nods in acknowledgement and we start walking towards the person standing behind the counter.

"One room, two beds, a stable, and we'll… have whatever that guy's eating." I order, pointing at a man who has a plate in front of him with what appears to be a steak with vegetables on the side. The man behind the counter gives us the price and I pay it.

We find an empty table and take a seat to wait for our food to arrive. It was a very lively tavern, groups of friends chatting with each other, couples enjoying the company of their partners, but most of the noise comes from the center of the room where a large group of men are gathered around a table. They were cheering and shouting, spilling their drinks all over the place.

Eventually a waitress brings out our food and places it in front of us. On each of our plates is a slab of steak with a creamy sauce covering it. Perhaps it's similar to gravy. On the side of the plates are an assortment of vegetables, from lettuce to carrots to tomatoes. All in all, a pretty good meal was our treat tonight. 

Not much was said over the table, just short conversations that didn't amount to anything. There was an awkward silence, at least it was awkward to me, until a rather plump man approached our table. "Oh if you don't mind me saying, you look rather tough, sir" the man said with a wide smile. It was the kind of smile that screams out that he's trying to scam you out of your money. 

"Might you perchance be interested in putting in some coin to participate in a contest of strength?" he asks. Raphtalia's ears perk up at the mention of a contest of strength. Is she interested? Against my better judgment, I humor the man and see what this is about.

"What exactly does this contest consist of?" I ask, not really paying attention and finishing my meal.

"Why, it is the friendly contest of arm wrestling!" the plump man says with zeal. Arm wrestling? Really? I sigh as I put another bite of a vegetable in my mouth. "We are doing a bit of a competition, you see." the man continued. "All participants will compete with each other and the one who makes it to the finals faces my champion." 

"It's a buy in of ten silver and if you manage to beat my champion, the prize is one hundred silver! And to sweeten the deal, I will buy a drink for a participant every win they get." he finishes with a grin. And there's the scam, get the finalist drunk so they don't stand a chance against his sober champion.

I don't get drunk so I could possibly stand a chance at winning, though if my attack stat influences my ability to move someone's arm, I wouldn't be able to beat anyone. Though my exceptional defense would make it so nobody could move me, so it would be a stalemate every round that I participated in. "No." I said after a moment of thought.

"I will participate!" Raphtalia says loudly right after I declined. 

"Quiet, filth. The men are discussing important matters." he snaps at Raphtalia.

She opens her mouth to voice some kind of retribution but I speak up first, cutting her off. "Fine, I'll participate." the man smiles wide again as I agree. "However, she will be competing in my stead." I continued, breaking his smile into a frown. He looks like he's about to say something but I drop ten silver on the table in front of him, the coins clinking as they settle. 

The man looks between the coins, me, and Raphtalia. "Hmph, very well." he says angrily before taking the coins. "We start in ten minutes" he adds before walking away.

"Thank you, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia says after a few moments.

"It's nothing, you probably stand a better chance at winning than me anyways. Plus it was nice to get that racist to agree to let you play. I guess money matters more to him than race." I reply with a small chuckle.

Raphtalia chuckles with me until abruptly stopping. "One question though, Naofumi-sama." she says with a serious face. A serious face like that, she must be thinking hard. "What is arm wrestling?" she asks. I mentally facepalm. She really is still a child, isn't she.

After explaining arm wrestling to her, we finished our meal and made our way to the group of people where the plump man was. There was already a match in progress between two village boys. They both looked to be about sixteen or so with only a bit of muscle on them. 

Looking around, not many of the men here looked particularly strong. They were mostly just farmhands that spend their days under the sun sowing the land and preparing for the coming seasons of chill. 

Raphtalia was watching the match closely, seeing exactly how this game is played. One of the boys finally slammed the other's hand against the table and stood up, throwing his hands in the air as the loser skulked away.

The plump man waved his hand in the air and a waitress brought a mug of alcohol and set it in front of the winner, who scooped it up and downed it in one go. It doesn't seem like he could hold his liquor very well as he immediately stumbled a bit after parting the mug from his lips.

After the cheering died down and the boy stepped away from the table and into the crowd to wait for his next match, the man who was overseeing this thing said in a raised voice. "For the next match," he started, then pointed at a rather well built man. "You will go against…" his eyes scanned around until they set upon us. "The demi!" he called out. 

Raphtalia glanced at me before stepping forward. There were some booing from the onlookers as she sat at the table. Her opponent sat opposite her and placed his elbow on the table and his hand in the air. "I don't much like embarrassing women, but you're more animal than woman." he taunted. Man, this country really is full of racists.

Raphtalia didn't reply and only grasped his hand and placed her elbow on the table. On the plump man's mark, they started. Raphtalia was on the offensive, already pushing the man's hand toward the table. He tried as hard as he could and even brought it back up a little, but that was thanks to Raphtalia giving him a false sense of hope as she immediately put more force into her hand and slammed his against the table.

Raphtalia turned to look at me, she was smiling and looking proud. I smiled back at her, as if to say good job. Her smile grew wider and, was that a twinkle in her eyes? Must have been my imagination. The crowd was silent, not sure if to boo the demi-human or applaud the victory. The plump man unenthusiastically waved his hand in the air and a mug was set down in front of Raphtalia.

She sniffed it a little, her nose scrunching up. She must have seen the last winner and thought that's what she was supposed to do as she raised the drink up and downed it in one go. She's never drank liquor before, at least not to my knowledge, and I was very surprised at how well she did for her first drink. After setting the mug down, the crowd burst into cheers. Nothing like alcohol to bring people together. 

Raphtalia stood up from the table and came to stand by me. "Good job, you made it look so easy." I whisper to her. She turned her face away from me, but I'm pretty are she had a big grin plastered on her face. 

We watched several more matches before Raphtalia was finally called back to the table. Her opponent this time was the boy we saw win when we got there. He looks a little more drunk than before, his friends must have bought him a round for winning.

There was no contest of who would win this match. When the plump man called for the match to start, the boy strained all he could to pull Raphtalia's arm down but Raphtalia's arm didn't budge. In fact, she looked a little bored or disappointed before quickly and easily pushing the poor boy's hand against the table. The cheering only picked up as Raphtalia drank the mug of alcohol in one go again. She's not a lightweight, that's for sure.

Though I think she's starting to get tipsy at least, as she staggers up to me and holds my arm for balance. "You alright?" I ask her out of concern.

"I am _fine_, Naofumi-sama. I am just feeling… a bit off balance, is all. I shall recover quickly." she assures me. I don't really believe her but if she says she's fine, then I'll trust her that she knows what she's doing. A few more matches later and Raphtalia is up again.

Now we're getting close to the finals and the weak are being weeded out of the competition. Take the poor gentleman that is opposing Raphtalia for example. He's trying his best to keep his arm up as Raphtalia easily forces his arm to the table. She takes the new mug of alcohol placed in front of her with her as she comes back to standing at my side and slowly drinking.

She's made it to the semi-finals and she has to face one more person before the champion is her opponent. I'm still unsure of who this champion is, but Raphtalia is getting pretty drunk at this point and if she goes against a sober opponent that has at least some muscle, she might have a hard time winning.

The other semi-finalist is a gruff looking man with a large beard and looks to be in his 40s. He seems rather composed for someone who has drank a lot of alcohol already. Nobody seemed very surprised to see him get so far, so I suppose his strength is somewhat well known to the villagers.

They sit down and plant their elbows on the table. The plump man signals for them to start and they both tense up, trying to push the other's arm. Raphtalia started getting an edge over the old man and started bringing his arm down. 

The old man's face took a very serious expression and he slowly brought his arm back to the center, as if they hadn't even started yet. She started pushing his arm down again and just before losing, he'd pull strength from nowhere and pull back.

The back and forth lasted several moments longer. This was a battle of attrition, but the old man was on the defense and it looks like Raphtalia will have no problem wearing him out. The old man finally couldn't keep going and let his arm hit the table with a thump.

Another win, another drink. She made it to the finals, not that I ever doubted she would. She's a much higher level than any of these farmers and her attack stat is pretty high as well. But she still has one opponent left, this 'champion' of the plump man. "It is time for the final match, between my champion, andt the demi-human! But first, we'll take a short break and let you bet amongst each other on the victor." the plump man said before scurrying off.

Raphtalia and I walked back to our table to wait. "So, Naofumi-sama, what do you think? Have I been doing well?" Raphtalia asked. Her words aren't slurring yet, but she is talking slower than usual.

"I'm impressed, I wouldn't think you could hold your liquor very well, but you seem to be doing just fine so far." I say teasingly.

She tries to hide a grin as she leans over the table and playfully punches my shoulder. "You know what I'm talking about, the competition, am I exceeding your expectations?" 

"You are doing very good. You've made it to the final match, but now you've got to beat this champion guy and chances are that he's strong and sober. You've got your work cut out for you, I'd say."

"I won't let you down!" she exclaims, finishing off her freshly won mug of whatever alcohol was given. I glance around the tavern and spot the plump man speaking with a quite muscular man, and the plump one keeps glancing over at us. Why do I feel like we're about to be cheated?

A few minutes later and we're back in the crowd awaiting the start of the round. The plump man and his muscular friend walk to the center and the plump one speaks up. "It is the time you've been waiting for, the final match of this competition!" the gathered group of drunken men cheer at the announcement. "I would like you all to welcome my champion, Fen!" the plump man introduces his champion to applause. "And now, let us begin!" 

Raphtalia sits in her seat and watches as the muscled man sits and puts his elbow on the table with a thud. Once Raphtalia grasps his hand, the plump man counts down and they start. But neither of them do anything. They're both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Raphtalia starts by pressing muscle man's arm down but she doesn't get very far as he brings it right back up and starts pressing Raphtalia's arm down. Raphtalia tenses as she fights to keep her hand away from the table. As her arm gets ever closer to the table, Raphtalia looks back at me with a worried look, a look like she's worried of losing.

But she quickly puts on a determined expression as she looks back at her opponent and doubles down on her effort. She manages to push him all the way back to the center and they stay there, neither gaining much ground before the other brings it back. The crowd is going wild at this incredibly close match, getting more and more excited with each come back.

I wonder, if Raphtalia were sober, would this guy still be so troublesome to defeat? I should try and pay attention before I miss something. Raphtalia has muscle man on the ropes, almost has his hand against the table. With a growl, the muscle man brings them back to the center and is pushing her hand down towards the table.

Raphtalia glanced back at me again before giving a burst of strength and slowly brought her opponent's arm closer and closer to the table until… _Thunk!_ The muscular arm of the so-called champion hit the table and cheers erupted at the conclusion of such a tense game of arm wrestling. The fact of all these people getting so excited about arm wrestling is amusing, though I suppose in this world, there isn't too much entertainment available. 

The plump man grumbled as he walked over to Raphtalia, creating a fake smile as he got to her and raised her arm above her head. "We have a winner!" he declared, receiving applause in response. Another drink was brought to Raphtalia who happily drank it all. As everyone started dispersing, I walked up to Raphtalia.

"You did good, Raphtalia." I say to her as I pat her head. She looks away shyly but her tail was wagging rapidly, giving away her enjoyment of the gesture. I glance over and see the plump man trying to inconspicuously walk away. "Hey, where do you think you're going? We won, so you now need to give us that hundred silver prize." I tell him as I place my hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry to say I don't have those funds on my person, I left them in my room." he says with a grin. Does he think I'm stupid? I haven't seen him leave the tavern once, and I know he has enough on him.

"That's odd, because I saw you gathering the silver of all the people who played your little game. Ten silver to participate, and there were more than ten competitors. Where did that money go?" I argue. I'm getting my money one way or another. One hundred silver is a lot of money for us right now.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice says behind me. I look behind me and standing there is the muscle man that Raphtalia defeated.

"Yeah, your boss here is trying to get out of paying up the prize money for defeating you." I say pointedly. That's when I realized what their scheme was, even if somebody won, they'd be too drunk to get their money and these two would leave without the winner noticing until too late. All things considered, it wasn't a terrible plan.

"Argh! Let me go!" the plump man shouted at me, getting the attention of several patrons. Muscle man reached out to grab me but Raphtalia popped up and got in his way.

"What's going on here?" one of the patrons asked as people started crowding around to see what the commotion was about. I recognized a lot of them as participants in the competition.

The man I had a hold on opened his mouth to start talking, but I cut him off by talking louder. "This scumbag is trying to run off without giving the prize money to the winner. He wants to keep all the money you gave him to himself." I tell the crowd. Hearing my words, several people started getting angry and shouting obscenities at him. I lean close to the plump man and whisper in his ear. "Give us the money or I throw you to the wolves."

He glances around at the growing number of agitated patrons before sighing angrily. "Fine, fine! I'll give you the money!" he says loudly and with clear irritation. I guide him to our table and he starts counting out coins and eventually gives us a pouch containing one hundred silver that I watched get put in so I knew he wasn't trying to cheat us again. Afterwards, I give him a push towards the door where he sulked out into the night. 

Raphtalia and I sat down and it wasn't long before people started buying us rounds, or rather, buying Raphtalia rounds. One seemingly wealthy patron even bought an entire bottle of wine for her. I'm not usually one to drink, but I wasn't going to let her drink all of it by herself. We tried conversing but people were always bothering us because they suddenly forgot about their racism and kept trying to flirt with her. Even in her drunken state, she would do her best to let them down easy. I've had enough of it and decided to suggest going to our room for privacy, to which she happily agreed.

She decided to bring the bottle of wine with us so I grabbed some cups before leaving for our room. We sat on the edges of our beds, sitting opposite of each other. I took the bottle from her hand and replaced it with a filled glass, as well as pouring one for myself. Not that it will do much for me. I've never been drunk, regardless of how much I drink. It made drinking with friends not very fun as they would have a good time being intoxicated while I sat there unable to relate to their drunkenness. But anyways, I wasn't going to let Raphtalia drink the entire bottle herself. Who knows, maybe being summoned to a new world made me able to get drunk.

A few cups later and I can say that being in a new world didn't change my alcohol tolerance, but Raphtalia was clearly drunk. This all started with that silly contest, speaking of which… "So Raphtalia, why were you so interested in that arm wrestling competition?"

"Well, that man said it was a contest of strength and that is what caught my attention. I wanted to see how strong I am, because I want to become stronger." she said slowly. She wasn't slurring her words but she was pausing a lot in her speaking, there was no doubt she was drunk.

"You want to be stronger? You're already quite strong, you won the competition after all, and you'll only keep getting stronger as we level. Why are you trying so hard? You spend all your time either training and exercising or reading that magic tome. You've been so distant lately." I remark to her. When I mention her being distant, she lowered her head momentarily before looking back at me. She wore a serious face, even through the flush from drunkenness.

"It is as you told me, Naofumi-sama. The only way we can make it through all of this is by moving forward. And I know I am not strong enough as I am right now to keep up with you, so I'm giving everything I can to be as strong as possible. I would give anything if it meant I could be strong enough to stay by your side forever!" she said as she stood up from her bed and took a step towards me with a determined look. "I have learned first hand how cruel this world can be, Naofumi-sama. And I will not let it take you from me without a fight! I am your sword, now and forever. I… I…" she slows down and sits back down, tears starting to roll down her face. "I would not be able to live with myself if you died because I was not strong enough. I will never let that happen! I will become the strongest, I will not let things like that church's plot happen again. You've suffered enough Naofumi." she said before laying down on her back, her legs still hanging from the side of the bed.

I couldn't do anything but sit there, speechless. How foolish I was, misunderstanding her. I thought she was being distant because I did something wrong, but instead she was unintentionally being distant in order to be more helpful to me. She was doing it for me. "Raphtalia…" I murmur. There was just something about this girl that I couldn't put my finger on. Saying things like she did put an odd feeling in my chest, but i have no idea what it is. Being around her always put my mind at ease, but did my presence put stress on her to try and be better?

I stand up and walk over to her bed and lay down next to her, my legs hanging over the side beside hers. She turns her head to look at me and gives me a confused expression before looking back at the ceiling with a slight blush, or maybe that's just redness from being drunk.

"You know, Raphtalia…" I start, trying to think of want I'm wanting to say. After a few moments of thought, I turn and lean on my elbow, facing Raphtalia. She was patiently waiting for me to continue. "I don't think you're weak. Hell, I'm pretty sure you're stronger than me in every way other than defense. I wouldn't be where I am now without you, I'd either already be dead or have succumbed to that cursed shield and be burning everything in sight. At the end of this whole thing, it won't be me who has saved the world, it'll be you. And not just from combat prowess, it'll be from your caring nature and your ability to keep me from losing my humanity." I tell her. She was listening with the utmost attention, absorbing every word I said.

"You're already more of a hero than any of us four that were summoned. You protect me more than I protect you, there's no debating that." I pause and look her in the eyes. "You don't need to try so hard to get stronger, because to me, you're the strongest person I know." I admit to her. After that heartfelt speech, the room was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything like that, no, this was a comfortable silence. I could see that Raphtalia was deep in thought, so I started to get up to go back to my own bed. But a hug on my arm and a slight tug brought my attention down to Raphtalia who was looking up at me with watery eyes. 

"You think too high of me and too low of yourself Naofumi, you are a hero in your own right. Remember how you wanted to save Riyute from the wave while the others ran only to kill monsters? That was heroic, Naofumi, whether you realize it or not. I know you can be a great hero in the eyes of the world in the future, but right now, right now you are a great hero in my eyes. I hope never to disappoint your view of me." she said passionately.

"You could never disappoint me, Raphtalia." I reply with a soft smile. She looks up at me with her beautiful eyes and releases her hold on my arm. After a moment, I stand and take but a step toward my bed before Raphtalia hugs my chest and pulls me back down. And before I knew it, I was lying on my back with this girl who thought I could be a hero with her head on my chest and hugging my torso. She looked up at me sheepishly, realizing what she'd done without thought. "Fine, but you should sleep now, with how much you've drunk you are going to feel horrible come morning." I warn her.

"No I will not!" she says defiantly with a pout. But she shortly lays her head back down on my chest and closes her eyes, falling asleep quickly. The childishness of the last few moments brings a chuckle out of my mouth. I could feel her soft breathing as she slept soundly. I gently brushed her hair with my hand as I stared at the ceiling above me. This is a sort of intimacy that I don't really know how to handle, much less know how to feel about it. It feels… nice, good even, to be cared about. But isn't this kind of thing what couples do?

Is that what we are? I think I remember something happening between Raphtalia and I before that… event. Although she kinda pressured me then, the feeling of that confession is coming back to me now. I'm laying here with this girl who… said she loved me, right? And I said it back, I think. And then… and then we… kissed? Why am I having a hard time remembering these things? These are important and emotion packed memories, but it feels like they're cloaked in a fog. Is this a remnant effect from that cursed shield? 

I feel Raphtalia shift around on my torso, bringing me out of the past and back to the present. That cursed shield may have taken my memories and the emotions tied to them, but it couldn't take away what was now right in front of me, or more literally, on top of me. I may not remember the feelings I had that night of confessions but I know the feeling I have in my chest as I look down at her means something, I just don't know what.

I look back at the ceiling and think about our last conversation. A great hero, huh? I can't say I see myself being a great hero, but the passion from Raphtalia makes me want to ensure I don't disappoint her. Maybe being a hero wouldn't be such a bad thing, if I can get the world to view me as a hero rather than a devil, maybe I'll be able to live in peace. I muse these thoughts as my mind drifts off into unconsciousness.

"Ughhh, I don't feel good, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia groaned.

"I told you that you would feel horrible in the morning." I say with a small grin as I had my back turned to her. It was morning now and Raphtalia was experiencing her first hangover, and it was a pretty bad one. She was half out of bed and groaning endlessly. To be honest, I found it somewhat amusing, but of course I didn't particularly enjoy seeing her in such discomfort but there wasn't much I could do to help other than provide her with plenty of water. The amusing part was remembering her pouty expression last night as she declared that she would be fine.

"I know you're over there thinking mean things." she said accusingly. Damn, how does she do that so well? Even when she's hungover, it's like she has a supernatural sense of what I'm thinking. Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, I was packing for our day of buying supplies. I look back at Raphtalia. Scratch that, my day of buying supplies.

As I'm going over my stuff I happen to notice my potions pouch. I wonder… "Here, drink this." I say as I hand Raphtalia a milky white potion. She must have learned to not bother questioning potions I give her to drink when she's ill, as she opens it and drinks it down quickly. She makes a face that makes me assume it was probably not very tasty.

"What was that? It was disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"It was a potion of poison resistance. I have no idea if it will actually do anything, but it will be interesting to find out, right?" I say with a grin. Something in the way she's looking at me makes me think she won't make the mistake of not asking first again. Unfortunately I didn't know how to make a cure poison potion, though I'm unsure if that'd work for a hangover or not, I don't even know if what I gave Raphtalia will even help. Though it's the only thing I have that has a possibility of helping.

She huffed and pouted as she rolled over, turning her back to me. I guess she's mad at me for some reason. I grab my bags and open the door to go start shopping for supplies, but when I look back and see Raphtalia, something just… snapped. I felt immensely worried and angry and a swell of emotions that came out of nowhere. I remember this situation. This is just like when the church took her, they took her because I wasn't there to protect her. Instead of being with her, I was out shopping for supplies by myself, just like I was about to do. Was I being paranoid? Maybe. But this was a situation I don't want repeated.

I drop the bags next to the door as I close it and walk back to my bed and sit on the edge of it. Raphtalia turned to look at me, no longer upset, but upon our eyes meeting, she knew exactly what was going through my mind. She stood and walked over to my bed and sat next to me. She still looked like she was hungover but she didn't seem to care about it and would rather be here, to comfort me or something, I guess. "I am still not feeling well, but I think after a bit more rest I will be able to go with you and help buy supplies, Naofumi-sama." she said reassuringly.

Well, I wasn't going to leave her behind now, so the only thing to do is rest. I laid down on my back, Raphtalia making a surprised sound as I pull her down with me. She wasted no time making herself comfortable though, with her head on my chest. I stared at the ceiling, my mind unusually calm and peaceful. I suppose staying in a bit longer won't hurt.


	10. On Edge

**Welcome Back! I'm sorry that I've been taking so long with these chapters and that they've been rather short compared to other chapters. I've had a lot on my plate for a while now and it's been a little hard to stay motivated and keep writing. But I hope to improve and get these out quicker and with better quality. Thank you all for sticking with this story, it means so much to me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: On Edge**

"I did it! Naofumi-sama, look!" Raphtalia said excitedly. I looked behind me and found an empty inn room.

"Uh, Raphtalia, where are you?" I ask. I feel a tap on my right shoulder but when I looked, there was nothing there. Then my left shoulder was tapped and again, nothing was there. But I got the point. "You learned invisibility magic, that's nice." I said bitterly.

We've been on the road for a long while now, but we're a day or two from arriving in the border village. And even though we were so close to freedom, I couldn't be happy or excited. I'm worried and anxious, and just in a constant state of annoyed lately. There are two main reasons why I've been bitter.

The first and most important is that we're down to fourteen days until the next wave. there's a chance that it will start at the other side of Melromarc and all of our travel will be worth absolutely nothing. Not to mention I'm a wanted criminal and I will be teleported right into the arms of the other three heroes and it wouldn't take long for the knights to arrive. And if the wave starts near a village again, I will be faced with a very tough decision of saving my own skin or saving the innocent. No, I won't have a choice, Raphtalia would be disappointed in me if I abandoned people to sure death. What a pain.

The other reason, and it is admittedly petty and childish, is that I'm jealous that Raphtalia learned magic so easily. The first spell she got working was a very simple one that created an orb of light that could light up an entire room. But after the first spell, she rapidly learned more and more magic. Meanwhile, I haven't even been able to cast a single spell. I asked Raphtalia how she was able to do it but what she said didn't make much sense. Something about feeling it inside you and focusing it, or something like that.

"I was hoping you would be a little more excited, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said as she reappeared in front of me, sporting a pout. "It is my first spell that can be used in combat, is that not a good thing?" she asked. It is, but that's not the point. However, she is right. I should be happy for her getting more abilities.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I'm glad you are learning so much magic, especially since I can't seem to learn any." I said to her. She smiled softly at me.

"Do not worry, Naofumi-sama. You are a hero, I am sure you will learn more magic than I could ever dream of learning!" she said encouragingly. I guess all I can do is keep trying to learn.

"Whatever. It's about time we start packing up to go." I said somberly. The sun was peeking through the curtains of the room we were in, indicating that we had a full day of carriage riding ahead of us. We quickly changed and ate some fruit for breakfast before going and waking up Filo, who was hungry as ever. Where does all that food we feed her go? Soon enough we were on the road again, the village we were just in was getting smaller as we went.

"I think if we increase our pace, we might be able to make it before night." Raphtalia said from behind a map. As long as she kept busy and distracted herself, she could shrug off most of the motion sickness and at this point she's built up a pretty decent tolerance to it with the constant travel we've been doing.

"You heard her Filo, time to pick up the slack and get going." I called out to the giant chicken that was pulling our carriage. She looked back at us and I swear, if a bird could grin, she was. Within seconds we were leaving a cloud of dust behind us as we sped down the road. Raphtalia gripped the map tight to keep it from flying away. I peek out the side of the carriage and see the wooden wheels spinning far faster than they were probably meant to.

Suddenly a large rock slid under one of the wheels, popping it up into the air followed by the wheel behind it. I heard crashing behind me as well as a surprised yelp. I instinctively shot my arm out and grabbed Raphtalia to keep her from falling out. The left side of the cart hit the ground with a slam as it fell back down, sending more things crashing inside the carriage. The bump also sent Raphtalia falling into my arm, where she gripped it tightly. She raised her head slowly to look at me, blushing, before going a little pale and green.

"Filo, stop!" I shout to the speeding bird. Within seconds we were at a standstill and Raphtalia rushed off the carriage. I could hear quiet heaving sounds a short ways off. With a sigh, I look into the back of the carriage to assess the damage. I'm greeted by a sight of total disorder, it was like a tornado came through here! Everything was scattered around, some broken, some bent in directions they shouldn't be. "I guess this is as good a time to stop for lunch as any." I murmur to myself.

As Raphtalia recovered, I whipped up a quick lunch. While the other two ate, I was at work reorganizing the carriage and tossing out anything that was now useless. "This time, don't go as fast as you can. And watch out for rocks! We don't want a repeat of this, got it?" I say sternly to Filo. She looks at the ground guiltily. With a small sigh I pet her feathers. "You can still go fast, just not as fast as before. But still keep an eye out for rocks." I relented. Filo chirped happily and rubbed the side of her head against mine affectionately.

Even though we weren't going as fast, we were still making good time and it seemed we would arrive not long after dark. I passed the following hours by watching the scenery fly past me as we sped along the road. I could actually see the gradual change in how everything subtly changed as we got closer and closer to our destination. Even though we would only be passing through, I can't help but wonder what kind of place Zeltoble is. Erhard had told me a little bit of it, that it was run by merchants and was home to mercenaries.

But it also was the hub for the adventurers guilds as well as host to coliseum events. I wish we had the time to do a bit of sightseeing, but we had to get somewhere safe as soon as we can. We will have time to visit the coliseums another time, once I'm no longer on the run. I look over at Raphtalia, who was watching the scenery pass by as well. Would she enjoy something like the coliseum? I would love to take her there sometime, as well as to other fun places where we can just relax and enjoy ourselves and each other's company. Hm? What are these thoughts? Thinking of taking her on dates or something of that sort? Hah! I give a small snort of amusement from this line of thinking.

Raphtalia glanced over at me with a curious look. Her hair flowed behind her as the wind blew past us from Filo's speed. She saw me watching her and flashed me a brilliant smile. I wonder if that cursed shield's effect is still lingering? I'm still occasionally forgetful of things I shouldn't forget. I've also noticed my emotions slowly becoming stronger, for better or for worse.

I glance at my shield, which was currently in a form I got from absorbing a monster that blocked our path a few days ago. I could feel the ever so slight desire to bring out the Shield of Rage, to become powerful. But I knew that if I did, I may never escape the delusions it brought. Even though I think that, maybe I can control it now that I'm aware of its effects? No, I'll keep those kinds of thoughts out of my head. I'll only use that damned shield in dire circumstances. With a sigh, I turn my eyes back to the road ahead of us.

Several hours later, the sun is starting to dip into the landscape. I can see a faint light on the horizon, it must be the border village if we read the map correctly. "Naofumi-sama, do you see that?" Raphtalia said quietly to me, pointing down the road behind us. I squint my eyes in the dying light and could barely make out a form leaving dust behind it. "There is a horse coming towards us, it looks like whoever is riding it is in a rush." she continued. We watched the rider for several more minutes, trying to get a better look at the stranger. I hear Raphtalia gasp from beside me and grab my sleeve. "Naofumi-sama, they are wearing knight's armor!" she says worriedly.

A knight? All the way out here? How did they know I was going to this village? Did Erhard sell me out? No, no, I don't think he's that type of person. They must just assume I would flee the country after burning down a church and then disappearing into the night after breaking the town's gate. That's the logical conclusion to come to, right? Whatever the reason, we had a knight riding up to us, we had to do something. I glance into the back of the carriage. Can I hide in here? I stick out more than Raphtalia, and one of us needs to be controlling the carriage. There's nothing to hide behind back there anyways, and the guard will more than likely check the carriage. I look back at the rider, he's so close now! Think, Naofumi, think! Ah, an idea!

"Raphtalia, you know the invisibility magic you learned not so long ago? Can you cast that on me?" I suggest to her. If she can make me invisible, that'll solve all of this issue. As long as the spell lasts long enough, we should be fine.

"I have never tried it, but I can give it a shot. Do you want me to try and make you invisible, Naofumi-sama?" she asks. I nod my head firmly, looking her directly in the eyes. She nods back before starting her magic chant. "I am the source of all power. Hear my words and understand them. Wrap my target in a cloak of shadows. Invisibility!" she says as a faint glow surrounds me for a brief moment before dispersing. I look down at my hands and was shocked to see them as translucent. I quickly look myself down and see that my entire body is slightly transparent.

"I don't think I'm fully invisible, Raphtalia." I tell her, with mild panic as the rider draws nearer.

"You are, you can just faintly see yourself so you can still have basic coordination, Naofumi-sama." she said with a tone that made me feel like she was already prepared to answer that question. I silently nod, then move into the back of the carriage with the supplies. I hope this plan works. I hear a man shouting for Raphtalia to stop the carriage, resulting in the wheels slowly creaking to a stop. The knight dismounted his horse and walked towards our carriage. "Is something the matter, sir?" Raphtalia politely asked the man.

"The Hero of the Shield is a wanted criminal and is suspected to be attempting to flee the country." the knight says as if he's had to say it many times. "I will have to search your cart, just in case." he continues firmly. Crap! If Raphtalia is wrong about the invisibility, we'll be in trouble. But I must hold faith in her abilities, she hasn't steered me wrong so far.

"The Shield Hero? Were the heroes of legend summoned?" Raphtalia asks, feigning ignorance. "Oh, my apologies. Of course, come see that I am not hiding a hero back here." she added. The knight gave a short nod and climbed up and scanned the interior of the carriage with his eyes. Is it just me or did his eyes linger on me for longer than anywhere else? It must be my imagination getting the better of me.

The knight looked back at Raphtalia. "Why do you have supplies for two people? Two bedrolls, two packs, two pillows…" the knight says with suspicion. That's what his eyes were lingering on! Not me, but the things next to me.

"F-For emergency!" Raphtalia replied hurriedly. "You never know when you may need a spare bedroll." she adds. The knight looks back into the carriage and continues looking for anything out of place. After several more tense moments, the knight finally sighs and climbs off the carriage. I let out a small sigh of relief. It worked. That shot in the dark plan actually worked. I felt like laughing with pride, but that knight was still very close, I have to be quiet for a bit longer.

"Very well, I will let you continue your journey. However, please be on guard for the Shield Hero, he is extremely dangerous and should not be approached." the knight said, walking back to his horse. Before mounting, he glanced at the village we were approaching. He hops on his steed and speeds off behind us, in the direction he came from. Why is he not going to the village? Is there more knights gathered near this area? As the knight disappears into the growing darkness of night, I crawl back up to the driver's seat, sitting next to Raphtalia.

I let out a hearty laugh, surprising Raphtalia, who looks at me with little amusement. "I can't believe that plan worked, good job Raphtalia. We sure fooled him." I say with a grin. Oh? I can see my hands just fine now, I guess I'm back to being visible. Raphtalia lets out a sigh from beside me.

"It is a good thing I noticed him when I did. We were lucky to have as much time as we did to prepare. We shouldn't take this small victory for granted, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia says. Well, she wasn't wrong, but she also needs to learn to enjoy the little things.

"Right, right. Anyways, we should get going before it gets too late. Maybe we'll be able to rest a bit in an inn before finally leaving this damned country." I said bitterly, looking over my shoulder at the knight that was disappearing into the darkness of night. The time of staying in Melromarc is gone, and I won't look back. "Alright Filo, let's get to that village already." I ordered as I turned back to our objective. Filo quickly got us going at a steady pace that would allow us to arrive in about an hour. Just in time for the sun to have completely vanished over the horizon.

Even though this place was described as a village, it was the size of a town. We ride around the village for several minutes, looking for an inn that would take us in this late. "Naofumi-sama, perhaps we should ask someone for directions." Raphtalia suggested. I shrugged. Can't really hurt to ask. Not far ahead of us, a door opened, spilling candlelight into the street. What is this timing? Four people walked out, throwing the door back closed as they left. Three of the figures started walking away down the street, but one of them stayed back and turned around to face the building they came out of, staring at it. We pulled the carriage to the side, next to the lone figure staring at a building. "Excuse me, could you tell us where we can find a place to sleep?" Raphtalia asked sweetly.

As I look at the figure, something in my stomach churned. He looked somewhat familiar, but I can't remember where. His clean, long black hair shined in the light of various lanterns set up in the streets. He had an ornate sword hilt on his hip. Could it be? No! This isn't good! The man slowly turned his head to look at us. His eyes settled on me and recognition flashed in both of our eyes. I would really have rather not had to deal with this right now. "Naofumi?! Is that you? What are you doing all the way out here?" the man asked, confused. Man, this trip just keeps getting better and better.

"Oh. Hey, Ren." I replied dryly. Why the hell was one of the other Heroes here of all places? Were they sent to capture me? Panicking won't help, I need to keep my composure. "What brings you all the way out here?" I ask. He quickly looks me over and then looks over Raphtalia and Filo, and our carriage. He glanced back toward the people he had walked out with, they were down the street and starting to turn a corner. It was too dark for me to see much detail in them but it seemed like two of them were men and the other was a woman. Ren looked back at me and pointed in the direction of the entrance we came through.

"There is a tavern about two hundred yards that way. It's called 'The Champion's Gut'. Meet me there, I'll be there in an hour and a half. I'll answer any questions you have for me, as I have some for you as well." Ren informed us. He then gives a short wave and jogs off to catch up with his friends. Raphtalia and I glanced at each other and then back at Ren as he ran off. He said he had questions for me, does that mean he knows about what happened in Castle Town? He must, there would be no other reason for him to be here, right? I glance back at Raphtalia and she gives me a reassuring nod. No matter what happens, we have each other's back. With another sigh, I start the carriage towards the tavern we were told to go to.

The Champion's Gut turned out to double as an inn, much to our relief. It even had a stable to keep Filo in. We rented our room and had taken a seat, waiting for the food we ordered to arrive. We sat in silence, neither of us having anything to say. The reality of what Ren's presence meant to our goal was inescapable. Could he be running off now to tell the guards? Will they barge in here any moment and take us prisoner? Should we just flee now, while we have the chance? As much as I wished we could, we needed to talk to Ren and find out what is being said about us. More than anything, is the chance that he is still on our side. Last time we talked, he had said he would try and dig up some dirt on the church. If we were lucky, he had found something before the fiasco in Castle Town and knew that the church was no good. But the fact that we, no, I destroyed a church is unreputable, and he also had said he would only help me if I stayed out of trouble.

I could see it in her eyes that Raphtalia was having the same thought process as I was. And yet, neither of us moved, even when food was brought out and placed in front of us. It was a very nervous silence we were sharing, worried about what the next couple hours would entail. We jumped at the sound of the entrance opening every time, fearing the worst would enter through. Whether our hunger caught up with us or we thought that sitting around doing nothing wasn't helping, we slowly started eating our food. Though, it had no taste. The food itself was warm but I felt cold while eating it. Raphtalia's tail swished around nervously while she ate. There's one word that surmised the feeling in the air around us. Dread.

Something in my gut told me that something bad was about to happen. It made me want to stand up, right then and there, and run out of the village. Could this just simply be a lasting effect from the shield? I glance down at it, but it looks as usual as a shield that's attached to you can be. I often get people looking at me thanks to the unusuality of this thing, always making me wish it had a form that was very inconspicuous. The entrance to the tavern opened again, bringing my attention back to reality as I watched four people walk through the doorway.

They all wore hoods covering their heads and darkening their faces. Three of the group looked to the fourth, who simply nodded their head in the direction of an empty table and then looked straight at us. Sharp blue eyes pierced from behind the hood as they looked at me and strode towards us. I gave a small sigh as the person lowered their hood as they approached, grabbing a chair from a nearby table and sitting down at our table. "Naofumi. Raphtalia." Ren greeted us each with another simple nod. "How have you two been?" he asked innocently, as if we were old friends or something like that.

"We're tired and exhausted, now enough about us, what are you doing all the way out here?" I said hurriedly. Ren gave me an annoyed look. I've been through enough, you being annoyed doesn't bother me at all.

"That wasn't much of an answer but, very well." he said with a sigh. "I'm here on a quest from the guild. They sent me all the way to the border to slay a monster." he said with a glint in his eye as he spoke proudly. Oh, the guild. I forgot all about the guild. I'm glad that Ren isn't here to arrest us, but I won't lower my guard too much. "Now, I've told you why I'm all the way out here, now it's your turn." he said. Raphtalia and I glanced at each other. Do we tell him the truth or do we lie?

"We're getting out of the country." I finally replied. "This country has only ever been against me from the start, so I will go where I am recognized, not for lies but for heroics." I continued, Raphtalia nodding along with my words. Is that what I want? Praise for being a hero? No, I'm not vain like that. I just want to stop being treated like trash, is that really so bad to want? I want Raphtalia to be able to live a good life, and for that to happen, I must defeat the waves. Melromarc is only holding me back from my potential.

"I suppose that makes enough sense." Ren says quietly to himself. "So you're going to Zeltoble?" he asked. I nod. "But last I heard, you were in Riyute. For you to have made it all the way here already… you must have ridden all day, every day." he says. I nod. "Explains why you are tired and exhausted, then. But why are you in such a hurry to leave? The next wave will be here soon." Ren asks. He's right, there's only two weeks left until we get summoned to the wave again. At that point, all this travel will have been worth nothing.

"It's exactly that reason why we're in such a hurry. The quicker we make contact with another country, the quicker we can start training for the waves in peace." I responded. Ren pinched the tip of his chin, entering a thinking posture. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, he finally turns to me with a smile.

"That's good to hear, Naofumi. I'm glad you are still wanting to deal with these waves. Sorry if this next topic ruins the atmosphere we got here, but remember how I said I would look into the church to try and find proof of a conspiracy?" he asked me. It happened several weeks ago, but yes, I remember. So does Raphtalia, as we both nod in unison. "Well unfortunately, I haven't been able to do much digging yet. I was sent on this quest only a couple days after your fight with Motoyasu." he says with a defeated sigh. Let's see, at that time I think Filo had just hatched and we were grinding levels. So he had a little less than a week head start on us and it seems we were only a day or two behind him in getting to this village.

"You said the quest was to kill a monster. What are you hunting?" Raphtalia chimed in with a question of her own. To send one of the Heroes to kill a single monster, it must be rather formidable and deadly. I haven't heard any rumors of dangerous monsters from any of the nearby villages and towns, though. Ren glanced at the table he sent the three others to. I noticed that they were watching us subtly. They were having a conversation between themselves, but their eyes repeatedly would dart over at us. They also had their hoods down and now, thanks to the light from the candles and lanterns scattered around the tavern, I had a good look at them.

It was indeed two men and one woman in the group. One of the men was rather stout, with a thick beard and hardened features gained from age and experience in conflict. Maybe he was the tank of the group. The other man was a lot younger than the previous. He was thin and lanky compared to his counterpart, with a thin layer of facial hair and dirty blond hair. A spellcaster, perhaps. The woman was also thin, but her muscles and build were well defined. Her dark brown hair was a bit ragged, but it seemed to suit her well enough. More than likely, she's an archer. "Well, it seems there are rumors of a dragon living around this area, my bet is that its home is a cave on the side of the mountain some miles away. We'll be heading there tomorrow, actually." Ren said, bringing my attention back to our table.

"A dragon?! Aren't those supposed to be incredibly difficult?" I say incredulously. In most games, dragons are super high-level fights or even end-game bosses. How high level is he to face one? Ren sees my incredulity and releases a small chuckle.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot that this wasn't a game in your world. In my world, this was a pretty easy mid-level quest. Even though we aren't quite mid-level yet, it still shouldn't be too much of a challenge." he said. That's right, each of the other Heroes thinks this is just a game. How naive can they be? Ren suddenly snaps his fingers. "I've thought of a deal that would benefit the both of us." he said. Ren had certainly caught my attention. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

"You can come with us in the morning!" Ren exclaimed. After a moment of neither Raphtalia nor I giving any reaction, he regained his composure and continued. "You two can come with us up the mountain and see if the dragon is there. If it is, you can help us kill it and you can have some of the loot it drops. Of course, the guild reward will be just for my party and me. And if the dragon isn't there, well at least then you'd be in Zeltoble already, the mountain is cut by the border so when you come out the other side, you'll be there." he finishes. I rub my chin as I contemplate his offer.

It doesn't sound like too bad of an offer. At best, we're in Zeltoble with dragon parts. I could probably get several cool new shields by absorbing dragon parts as well. At worst, he could be leading us into a trap and we get arrested or killed. If we kill the dragon, we'll have stuff to sell for quick cash in Zeltoble while we're there. I'm sure dragon parts sell quite good, at least, they usually do in games, but this is a completely unfamiliar game to me. I glance at Raphtalia. For Raphtalia, this is no game in any way. For her, this is survival, this is war. Fighting a dragon would be difficult, I'm sure, but so will the waves. If we can't kill a measly dragon, we wouldn't have survived very long against the waves anyways.

But at the same time, I want nothing more than the safety of Raphtalia, that's what is most important to me right now. Raphtalia and Filo are very precious to me at this point and I don't want to go into a fight we could lose. Damnit, I can't decide! "Let us think it over through the night and we'll get back to you in the morning." I finally say to Ren. He leans back in his chair, looking between Raphtalia and me.

"Of course, fighting a dragon is no easy decision. I'll be down here at daybreak and my party and I will be leaving shortly after that, I hope you don't miss us." he says with a friendly smile before bidding us a good night and walking to his party. He glanced in our direction only once, then entered the conversation his party was having. I turn to face Raphtalia.

"Let's go up to our room and think about this in private." I suggested. She agreed and soon we were upstairs, sitting on our respective beds. "Damn him!" I say angrily. "Why did he have to come along and show up right when we were about to get away? And then he offers us a very tempting deal. What do you think of it?" I ask Raphtalia. She looks down at her hands that were sitting in her lap for a moment.

"I think that we could benefit a lot from taking the deal, or we could ignore it and keep going with our destination as swiftly as possible and without distraction." she said. "It would be four adventurers and two Heroes against one dragon, those sound like pretty good odds to me." she continued. She was right, we had numbers on our side in that possible conflict.

"Also, if we go with him, we'd be able to sneak into Zeltoble. There may be a lot of guards watching the border close to this village. But if we're going into the mountains, there won't be nearly as many, if any." I add. Raphtalia nods in agreement. "Alright, I guess we're going with Ren to go kill a dragon before sneaking into Zeltoble. Man, what has our lives turned into?" I finish with a sigh.

Raphtalia stands and comes to sit next to me on my bed. With her own sigh, she relaxes a little and lays her head on my shoulder. Without even noticing I was laying my head on hers. It was… nice, pleasant even. But this sort of thing always opened a can of worms. Those worms being the jumbled mess that is my feelings for Raphtalia. I try to keep a lid on it, but when she does this kind of thing, I just want to let go of everything and let it happen. So why don't I?

"We should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." I advise. Raphtalia slowly peels herself from me and goes to her own bed, getting comfortable underneath the blankets. I do the same and slowly close my eyes, hoping for good luck in the next day, whatever happens. I have a dreamless, yet restful slumber.

I groan and turn on my side, slowly opening my eyes. I found myself looking in the direction of Raphtalia's bed. She was still asleep, but she was facing me. She had a very peaceful face this particular morning. Soon my eyes adjusted and I sat up from bed, seeing sunlight just barely peeking in through the window curtains. I slowly crawl out of bed and start getting dressed. I wake Raphtalia up and she gets dressed as well before we both go out to the tavern area and see Ren sitting by himself with a mug in front of him. He spots us and waves us over. "Good morning you two." he says somewhat sleepily. "Have you come to a decision?" he asks eagerly. "I trust that you being down here in the first place means you've come to accept, right?"

Raphtalia and I exchange glances before we both nod. "Yeah, we'll come to the mountain with you and slay any dragon that may reside there." I tell him clearly.

Ren produces a wide smile. "Wonderful, I'll let you start getting your things together, we leave in two hours!" He says excitedly. We go back to our room to prepare for a fight we couldn't prepare for. Here's hoping there's just nothing there and we get a smooth ride into Zeltoble. Or else we might get burned.

**A/N: Hi again, I just wanted to say again that I am grateful to each and every one of you that reads these chapters, without you guys I probably would have lost the motivation to get this far long ago. Come back next time for Chapter 11: The Dragon's Maw! Cheers!**


	11. The Dragon's Maw

**Chapter 11: The Dragon's Maw**

The carriage shook as we rolled along the uneven trail. Looming above us was a mountain range with a forest covering the base. Ren says that there is a path not much farther along this path that will take us into the forest. When I asked him how he knew so much about this region, he merely shrugged and didn't answer. Is he hiding something? What is he hiding?

I turn my head and peered into the back of the carriage where Ren and his party were sat. None of them had spoken a word since we set off from the village. Ren had introduced his party to Raphtalia and me earlier in the morning, right before we set off. The older man's name is Gambon, and the younger man's name is Pheril. The woman introduced herself as Alexia. I was a bit proud of myself after meeting them, as I had guessed correctly what their roles were the previous night. Gambon acted as the party tank, sporting heavy armor and a mace. While Pheril was a spellcaster and wielded an ornate quarterstaff. Alexia was a ranger with a bow and arrows and daggers as her weapons. Alexia sat next to Ren with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Gambon was watching out the back of the carriage, watching the scenery. I don't think he was enjoying the view as much as watching the nearby mountain forest for danger. Pheril sat calmly, clutching his staff tightly, staring at the floor under his feet.

I could tell Gambon didn't like me much, though he never said anything of the sort. He's pretty old so he may be a part of the Three Heroes Church. I'll have to keep my eyes on him. Pheril just seemed like the shy, nerdy kid. Alexia had an air of apathy about her, she didn't seem to care very much about who I am or what I may have done.

Ren made occasional conversation with either me or Raphtalia, sometimes both. We had come up with an extremely simple strategy to deal with the dragon, should it appear. The plan was that I would create an opening for Ren to strike, while the rest of our parties distracted the monster from focusing one of us down. Simple, straight to the point, and hopefully effective. Dragons are monsters, and therefore animals. Animals are stupid and fall for tricks like that all the time, which is why they can't compare to humans. Monsters are just monsters, they don't have their own intelligence. Right?

I glance at Raphtalia, who was sitting next to me at the front of the carriage. She looked anxious, and I couldn't blame her. Riding with another Hero, who could at any time decide to arrest us if he wanted to. Not to mention that the alternative was possibly facing down a dragon. I trust Raphtalia's judgement a lot more than Ren's, so if she's anxious about this, then so am I. Suddenly, Ren's head popped into my view, as he leaned forward right between Raphtalia and my heads. He pointed a finger toward the tree line. "It's right there, Naofumi. Once we enter this forest, we may be attacked relentlessly by monsters until we reach the cave." he said coolly. I looked where he was pointing and sure enough, there was a path there. It was big enough to fit the carriage in, I hope this trail doesn't thin out much before our destination or we might have to abandon the carriage. As if sensing what I was thinking, Filo let out a shrill squawk and glared at me. Am I just really this easy to read?

I turn the reins attached to Filo and take the carriage into the forest along the trail that Ren pointed out. The most notable thing was that as soon as we passed the tree line, it's as if it had suddenly turned to night. I looked up and saw that the tree cover was so thick that very little sunlight made it into the forest. It was enough light to be able to see, but making out details in the distance was near impossible. I noticed Raphtalia's ears twitching frequently, so I strained my ears to see if I could hear anything. I was surprised to hear the very slight sound of foliage moving, but the sound came from all around us. I felt a small bit of movement from behind me and turn to see Pheril has looked up and was looking all around him, nervousness etched on his face. He looked slightly younger than me, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old. He doesn't seem terribly experienced, I wonder how long he's been with Ren. I don't recognize him from the adventurers from back when I first came to this world. Now that I think about it, neither is Alexia. I think Gambon was there that day, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought me guilty of my supposed crime. I gritted my teeth at the thought of that fateful day, the day I met that Bitch, the day that my second life was ruined.

I felt a gentle touch on my arm and turn to see Raphtalia smiling softly at me. All the agitation I was feeling vanished in an instant. I suppose I at least came out of that hardship with Raphtalia, somebody that I could trust implicitly. I return her smile with one of my own as I turn my attention back to the trail we were on. We're almost there, we've almost escaped this cursed kingdom. Just a bit further. We're so close now that I can feel it. As I'm lost in thought, I hear loud rustling from nearby. I turn just in time to see an Usapil leap out from a bush. Before I could even react, the Usapil shot back into the bushes, an arrow sticking out of its mouth. I turn and see Alexia sitting back down with her eyes still closed. Did she shoot that Usapil with her eyes shut? I don't know, nor do I really care. What has me more concerned was that Usapil. Am I crazy or did it have patches of black scales?

We ride with a nervous air surrounding us as we kept our eyes sharp for movement and our ears sharper. Raphtalia was a big help with that, being able to hear when something was approaching us and letting Alexia take it out before it could reach us. A couple of times, Gambon called out monsters that were following us from behind as he watched our backs. I have to say, I'm very impressed in Alexia's archery skills. I can definitely see why Ren would want her on his team.

It felt like hours since we entered this forest, but we finally broke through the tree line and were now on hard, solid dirt. The dirt inside the forest was very soft and mushy, it seemed like it had the texture of moss. But now that we were now on the mountain proper, the dirt is noticeably more solid and easier to ride through, and the path has widened out as well. Looking at the sun's placement, we were in there for no more than forty-five minutes. It was reaching midday and now that we had no tree cover, the sun beat down on us mercilessly. The heat was only absorbed by the dirt below us, cooking us from above and below. It didn't take long for sweat to start appearing on the faces of Raphtalia and the members of Ren's party. Was it that our weapons helped defend us from this severe heat, at least a little? Is that why Ren and myself weren't being very affected? We found a spot of shade and decided to take a short break before continuing. According to Ren, we were getting close to the supposed lair of the dragon.

We sat for several minutes in the shade, hoping the temperature would miraculously decrease. I hear flapping from above us and when I looked, there was a crow sat on a tall rock. It was just staring at us with dark, calculating eyes, as if it were analyzing each of us. It was giving me a bad feeling, even before I looked more carefully at it. While a normal crow's wings would be covered in feathers, this one's were leathery and covered in black scales. It also had black scales running down from its head and down its back. It looked like a disgusting half-breed of dragon and bird. After a few more moments, it flew off up the mountain in the direction we were going. The flapping of wings growing quieter with every second. I really didn't like the feeling I got while being watched by it. I hope I'm just imagining things.

After a few more minutes of rest, we all climbed back into the carriage and set off up the mountain. Trees and foliage are scarce here, so we didn't have much trouble from monsters as we rode up, not that it helped remove my anxiety. About an hour of silence went by as nobody dared speak. At least, not until Alexia shot forward, her eyes wide open. "It knows we're here, it's waiting for us not far up ahead!" she said to Ren, who leaned forward and clasped his hands underneath his chin. Was he thinking? Pheril swallowed hard at the news, Gambon watched Ren carefully, waiting to see what he would do. Raphtalia was looking at me nervously. I place my hand over hers and give a confident nod before looking back at Ren. What's he gonna say? I don't think I want to walk into a dragon's trap, that sounds like a deadly mistake.

Ren raised his head to address us all. "We have no choice but to confront it. It has our scent by now, so hiding or sneaking up on it won't work. We could flee, but we have a job to do. You saw how those monsters in the forest had scales? Those were this dragon's children. Dragons forcefully procreates with the wildlife and monsters in the areas they reside. Those children are more or less slaves to the dragon. With enough time, a dragon can completely destroy an entire ecosystem by turning most living things there into hybrid slaves. We can't let that happen so close to a village." Ren said. Is that really true? I suppose that would explain that Usapil and crow. Wait! If they are slaves to the dragon, does that mean that the crow I saw earlier left to go warn the dragon and now it's waiting for us?!

"It doesn't seem to have laid any traps." Alexia said. "It's just… sitting there. Waiting. Waiting for us to approach it." she continued. How sharp are her senses anyways? I don't think even Raphtalia's hearing compares to Alexia. Well, let's get this over with then. I flick Filo's reins, telling her to pick up the pace. "It's waiting for us just over this hill." Alexia alerted us. I slowed Filo down as we approached the crest of the hill. When we came to the top of the hill, we were greeted by a large, flat clearing. Parts of the clearing seemed to fall off straight down. There were only a few trees scattered around the area. Why did this place have to scream out 'Boss Arena'? Sitting in the center of the clearing was a massive black-scaled dragon. It was as big as a two-story building, maybe even bigger. As we came to a halt, the dragon snorted, releasing a small plume of purple smoke from its nostrils.

We all jumped out of the carriage and look up at the monstrosity that towered over us. "Five Humans and a single Demi-human? Tell me, why do you trespass into my territory and slay my children?" A deep rumbling voice said sternly. It can talk?! Dragons can talk?! Wait! That means that this thing is intelligent enough for language. Could it be as intelligent as a person? Or more terrifyingly, could it be smarter than a person? Ren stepped forward and drew his sword, pointing it at the dragon.

"We've come to slay you and stop your corruption of the land!" Ren shouted at the monstrous dragon. The dragon sniffed the air twice, almost like a wolf tracking its prey.

"Hmmm… say, are one of you a Hero?" the dragon asked. It can tell there's Heroes among us by scent alone?! We haven't even started fighting and I'm already feeling demoralized. I glance over at Raphtalia, who was watching the dragon's movements closely. No, I won't lose my composure, not now, not when Raphtalia and Filo are in danger! I gritted my teeth and glared at the dragon we were about to slay.

"That is correct, I am the Hero of the Sword, Ren Amaki, and I will slay you by my own hands!" Ren shouted back at it. Damn him, he forgot about me already, has he? Whatever, I won't let it bother me.

"So, you want to stop me from corrupting the land, is that right? Well, Hero, I was minding my own business when you came and just started murdering my children. I haven't been this angry for a long time. However, I am merciful, so I will give you this one chance to flee from my territory with haste and you may keep possession of your lives." the dragon said. Merciful? Could dragons be merciful? I've always thought of them as vicious bloodthirsty monsters, but could there be some that aren't so bad? Then again, it is clear that this dragon _is_ corrupting this mountain, creating horrible hybrid offspring. And yet, it acts like a parent avenging its kids. Maybe I should take Raphtalia and Filo and make a run for it and hope that the dragon is being honest about letting us go. But if I do that, I'll be leaving Ren and his party behind. While I don't care too much about them, I know Raphtalia would be incredibly disappointed in me for doing something like that. And it doesn't seem like Ren is going to turn down this fight. Damnit!

"I've had enough chatter with a monster! Thunderbolt Slash!" Ren shouted as his blade glowed blue and he made an overhead slash, sending a blue projectile arcing toward the dragon's neck. I could hear the crackling of lightning and the cutting of air as it flew at its target, colliding with the dragon. The dragon didn't even flinch from the attack! It didn't even scratch this thing's scales! Ren grunted in dissatisfaction and took a battle stance, preparing himself. "Let's go!" he shouted at the rest of us. We all moved into action. Alexia shot an arrow at the dragon, but it bounced off harmlessly. Pheril pointed his staff at the enemy and started casting a spell but I couldn't hear what the incantation was. The tip of his staff glowed orange and a ray of orange flames shot from the staff directly toward the dragon. The beam of flames stayed on the monstrosity for several seconds before dissipating. At the end, not even a burn mark was made. Is this dragon indestructible or something?

Gambon flanked left while Raphtalia flanked right. Raphtalia slashed at the dragon's leg with her sword, but as soon as it made contact, the sword bounced off the scales and put Raphtalia off balance. Gambon swung his mighty mace at the ankle of the dragon. As expected, it did nothing but throw him off balance. Were these scales made of diamond or something? Can anything pierce it?

"So this is as much as Heroes can bring? How disappointing." the dragon rumbled. The dragon's eyes were focused on Ren, not even paying any attention to the weapons hitting it harmlessly. We all regrouped near each other and got ready to fight for our lives against this unbeatable foe. "Very well, now it is my turn." the dragon roared as it took a deep breath. Here comes the dragon fire! I dive to the side, taking Raphtalia along with me. I expected fire to come roaring out of the dragon's maw but as I turned my head to face it, I was shocked to see thick purple smoke spread towards us. Even though we all had tried to dodge, we were all engulfed in the haze. Coughing rang out all around, most notably, Raphtalia was coughing very heavily. Her sickness from when she was small must have weakened her lungs!

Purple smoke, was it poison? The only shield that has poison resistance is the Chimera Viper Shield, but I'm a little averse to equipping it. Ah hell, this is life or death! I equip the shield and fish around in my bag momentarily as Raphtalia continues to heave. Got it! "Raphtalia! Drink this!" I order her as I hand her the only potion of poison resistance we had left. I thought I made two. Where did the other one go? Oh yeah, I gave it to Raphtalia a while ago to see if it would cure a hangover. An empty bottle being placed in my hands brings me back to the reality around me. Raphtalia gives me a short nod before coughing a little more, but it isn't nearly as bad anymore, which is relieving.

After a few more moments, the cloud of poison disperses. I look around me to see everyone else other than Ren was unsteady on their feet, even Filo. This isn't looking good for us. After a few moments, everyone is able to regain their composure and stand up straight. The dragon snorts and the thick purple smoke billowed out of the dragon's nostrils. "At least you can survive something as simple as that!" the dragon said tauntingly, before laughing heartily. The dragon's laughter is stopped short as an arrow flies between its teeth and pierces the inside of the dragon's mouth. It roared in pain, throwing its head around to dislodge the arrow. Once it did, it slowly lowered its head to look right at us.

The dragon's demeanor had previously been that of toying with its prey, but the look in its eyes now gave off an aura of menace. "I applaud you for damaging me, but you won't get another chance. As a reward for that attack, I will grant you the name of the one who shall kill you all. I am Gaelion." the dragon announced proudly. "Now, come face me, come face your death!" Gaelion snarled and stood at a battle-ready stance. It wasn't going to underestimate us for a second time. Alexia's arrow found its mark because of Gaelion's complacency. I believe him when he said it would not happen again. I glanced at Ren, hoping to see the confidence he had so much of when we were climbing up the mountain. He was sweating heavily and shifted around nervously. Catching my gaze in the corner of his eye's, Ren composed himself and put on a determined face.

"Now!" Ren shouted as he raised his sword high and charged at the dragon. "Hundred Sword!" he shouted, creating dozens and dozens of ethereal swords floating around him. Gambon charged alongside him, screaming his own battle cry. I glance at Raphtalia and Filo, who were standing to my right. We all exchange nods and charge forward, following Ren's lead. Arrows and magic flew over our heads and towards the dragon. Gaelion's eyes glance at the projectiles shooting toward him. He dodged out of the way of the ray of fire that was fired by Pheril, then flapped his large black wings vigorously, knocking the arrows of the sky and in the opposite direction. Gaelion returned his gaze back to Ren, before his head was forcefully pushed to the side as Filo had already ran up to the dragon and jumped into the air to kick the dragon in the face. Gaelion roared as Filo landed on the ground and made a speedy getaway out of the dragon's attacking range.

"Filolials…" Gaelion grumbled to himself as he shook the daze away. "I'll turn you into a meal for my children, Filolial!" He angrily shouted at Filo.

"Don't forget about me!" Ren shouted as he neared Gaelion. Even though he was still several meters away, Ren swung his sword down, as if striking something that wasn't there. As he swung, the dozens of swords that were around Ren shot forward enough so that they were right before the dragon. As Ren's sword arced down, the ethereal swords followed its motion and swung down onto Gaelion. Gaelion tried to jump backwards out of the attack but was too slow as some of the blades hit their mark. Some of the ghostly swords shattered upon contact, while others bounced off harmlessly and dispersed into nothingness. Only some managed to cleave through the scales, but the cuts weren't even deep enough to draw blood. More arrows and magic shot towards the dragon but again, were basically useless against this monster of an enemy. Damnit Ren, you said this was supposed to be an easy battle! I guess your game knowledge isn't as trustful as you thought it was. The same probably goes with Itsuki and Motoyasu. Those are people I haven't thought about in a long time. Shit, I can't lose focus like that when we're in a battle of life and death!

Gaelion chuckled at the ineffectiveness of our attacks. "You truly are a pitiful Hero, aren't you." he said mockingly. Ren was already charging again, closing in on the enemy quickly. Gaelion smirked as there was movement from behind him when suddenly the dragon's tail whips around along the ground. The tail struck Gambon first, and swept his legs out from under him, causing him to slam against the ground with a thud. Ren's reaction time, no doubt thanks to his legendary sword, allowed him to jump over the tail and keep charging. The tail kept sweeping along the ground, coming right at us. I jump over the tail as I had seen Ren do and glanced over in time to see Raphtalia hit the ground running after jumping the tail herself. I turn back and see Gambon steadily picking himself up from the ground and continue his charge behind Ren.

As we neared Gaelion, he suddenly turned his attention from Ren, who was just about to reach him, to me. He took a big sniff and narrowed his eyes at me. "You're a Hero too, are you not? You charge at me with naught but a shield. What do you intend to do with such a measly thing?" he taunted. That's right, keep watching me as Ren comes in to strike! As Ren got close enough, he immediately swung his sword to attack Gaelion's arm. Before the sword could land, it was stopped by something. Without even looking, Gaelion caught Ren's blade between two of its claws, stopping it completely. Slowly, Ren was lifted off the ground by the sword he was still holding. Drop the sword, Ren! Ren was lifted up to look right into the face of the dragon. "The only thing this sword of yours is good at is being a toothpick. It even comes with a small morsel to eat." Gaelion laughed as he lifted Ren over his open mouth. Almost there, almost there. Just a little more. There!

"Air Strike Shield!" I shouted, calling the shield to appear just outside of Gaelion's open maw. Ren, seeing his chance, finally let go of his sword and used the shield as a springboard to leap to the ground. After the dust from his landing cleared, the sword was already back in his hands. Legendary weapons cannot get very far from their wielder before teleporting to them. Gaelion slowly lowered his head, levelling his eyes directly at me. I guess he wasn't happy that I allowed his morsel to escape. Gaelion took a deep breath. I knew what that meant. "Raphtalia, get away from me, now!" I shout at Raphtalia and immediately sprint away from her, closer to where Ren and Gambon are. When I reached the middle point of our two groups, I stopped in my tracks and stood firm against the massive dragon that glared at me. Purple smoke billowed out of Gaelion's nostrils before he leaned his head forward and opened his mouth wide, releasing an even thicker cloud of smoke than previously. I very quickly found myself surrounded by the smoke. It was so thick that I couldn't even see my hand if I held it outstretched in front of me.

"Naofumi-sama!" I heard Raphtalia scream my name. It was then that I made the mistake of accidentally breathing in. My lungs were instantly assaulted by the poisonous gas, causing me to retch and heave. With the thickness of this smoke, if I wasn't holding out the Chimera Viper Shield and its poison resistance, I would likely already be dead. But even with the poison resistance, it was a struggle to get breathable air into my lungs. The seconds dragged on for what seemed like hours as my body burned from the poison. I couldn't stop myself from breathing in, desperately trying to get air in my lungs. Suddenly, something grabbed at my clothing and started to drag me out. I tried to see who was dragging me, but the smoke was so thick and my head felt like it was spinning in circles. I wasn't able to think straight, the only thought on my mind was getting oxygen to my brain again but my own body was struggling to move. "We're almost out, Naofumi-sama! Please, hang in there!" Raphtalia? So it was Raphtalia dragging me out. Damnit, I wanted her away from the poison gas, that's why I ran away from her in the first place. It was all I could do to place one of my hands on one of hers that was holding onto me and dragging me.

Off in the distance, I could hear the shouting and clanging of fighting. Arrows whizzed by overhead and spells crashed against their targets. Eventually, the cloud of smoke slowly grew thinner and I could see Raphtalia clearly, dragging me along with her face covered by fabric. We were nearing the edge of the cloud, and I was finally starting to get the much needed oxygen my body desired. We finally break through the cloud and I crash to the ground, breathing heavily and sporadically. I need to filter out the poison with oxygen, but that would require time, time that we don't have. Raphtalia hovered over me, making sure I was alright. "I must say, Hero. I'm impressed you survived that long in the smoke. Although, it only looks like you just barely made it out with your life." Gaelion said, amused. "The almighty Hero, brought low by mere poison. How unfortunate that is the way the Hero will pass on." the dragon mocked. I could hear the slight sound of breathing in. It's going to use that poison gas again!

As I heard the exhale of breath from Gaelion, I shouted as loud as I could. "Shield Prison!" it only came out as a croak, but it was enough to activate the skill. We were quickly surrounded by shields that were chained together. It wasn't quite airtight, as smoke started filling in, but it was far better than taking the full force of the poison. The prison lasted for several seconds before disappearing, at which time we'll run out of the smoke as quickly as possible. I relay the plan to Raphtalia and we get ourselves ready to run out. The prison disperses and we hold our breaths as we start running in a random direction that would hopefully take us out of this fog. As we're running, I hear a swishing sound and turn just in time to see the end of Gaelion's tail swiping through the fog. My reaction time wasn't good enough to dodge it and the very end of the tail slams squarely against the small of my back.

The strike sent me flying forward, landing right at the edge of the gas. It had knocked all the air out of my lungs, leaving me gasping for air. A moment or two later, Raphtalia burst through the gas and ran to me. My head was spinning again as Raphtalia fretted over me. She started going through her bag and took out a healing potion and uncorked it, pouring it in my mouth for me. Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything she said. Now that I think about it, I can't hear anything. Have I gone deaf?! "Raph…" I start to croak out. She smiles sweetly at me before her ears twitch and she snaps her head to the side. If i had blinked, it would have looked like she just vanished, but I didn't, I saw the clawed hand of a dragon emerge from the purple smoke we were next to and struck Raphtalia, sending her flying. "Raphtalia!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I watched her soar through the air. I watched as she slammed against the ground, but the momentum made her keep rolling along the ground. I could feel my eyes open wide as she rolled off the cliff. "Raphtalia!" I screamed again.

"NO! RAPHTALIA!" I screamed as I stood up, a bit wobbly, and started to make my way to where she fell. I have to go help her. She has to be okay, she has to be! As I take a few unsteady steps in her direction, Gaelion slams his clawed hand in my path, kicking up a load of dust. I fall to my knees. "There's no way… she can't be…" I mutter to myself. I turn to look at the dragon that just tossed Raphtalia off a cliff as if it were nothing. Gaelion gave me a knowing smirk before launching his head toward me with an open maw. He intends to eat me, huh? I don't have the strength to dodge out of the way. So this is how it ends. I saw my life flash in front of my eyes, well, my second life. I saw the joy I felt when I found myself in this fantasy land. The anger and hatred when everyone turned against me. I saw Raphtalia growing up into a wonderful woman. The adventures we went on. The wave that we fought through together. That fateful night at the banquet where I learned about Raphtalia's feelings for me. When we found Filo's egg. How we raised Filo so quickly. When I shared my previous life with Raphtalia. Our reunion after Raphtalia was kidnapped. Our long journey. I couldn't help but smile in these final moments. Raphtalia is the most important person in my life now, but it was all about to be snuffed out by this dragon. In the end, I think I've decided my feelings for Raphtalia. I only wish that I had time to tell her.

"Kyaaaaaa!" a bird-like screech sounded as something large and white dashed in front of me. The dragon's mouth slammed shut suddenly as Gaelion pulled his head and hand back. I took the chance and looked where Raphtalia had fallen, and there was still no sign of her. I stared at the cliffside with disbelief. I wanted more than anything for her hand to appear at the top of the cliff. The only thing that happened was a single white feather slowly drifted down and landed into my open hands, and a grim realization came to me. Filo had sacrificed herself for me. Instead of me being eaten, she got in the way and was chewed up herself! It's my fault. If I wasn't so weak, she wouldn't have died. If I hadn't been so weak, Raphtalia wouldn't have died. It's all my fault.

"I wasn't expecting a Filolial to come jumping into my mouth, but it makes no difference. You will all die here anyways, why delay the inevitable?" Gaelion said toyingly. I slowly turn my head to face the dragon that just took away the most important things in the world to me. This bastard dragon. This absolute filth. This dragon doesn't deserve to live. I hate it! I hate this dragon! I hate you, Gaelion! I hate you, and I will kill you. I want you to burn. I want you to suffer. I want you to die! You cannot escape my wrath! There is no place you can hide from me. There is no place you can run to that I won't catch up to you. Your fate is decided. You will be a victim of my rage. I stand back to me feet and face myself squarely towards this soon to be dead thing.

A message appeared in my peripheral vision, informing me of new skills for the Rage Shield. Rage Shield? I look down at the shield on my arm and am shocked to find the Rage Shield equipped. I also notice that I am surrounded by blackness, joined only by Gaelion. Damn you, I don't care if I have to use this cursed shield, I will kill you! Come on then! Attack me! "Hate Reaction!" I shouted.

Gaelion, who was being distracted by Ren's party, whipped his head around to look at me. "You, you have a different scent now. What did you do?! No matter, I will kill you before you even have the chance to do anything!" Gaelion roared as he brought down his hand, intending to crush my like an insect. As if I would let you! I raise my shield to block the attack. Gaelion's hand smashed against the shield but I barely felt it. Now! Time for my counterattack! Flames erupted from the shield, catching Gaelion's hand on fire. The dragon screamed and waved around its hand, trying to put out the fire. Gaelion took a deep breath and shot a billow of gas at his hand. When the gas dispersed, his clawed hand was no longer on fire, but it was disfigured. It looked like the scales had melted and rehardened into the flesh. "How is your flames so hot and powerful?!" Gaelion asked, with a shocked expression.

"I told you not to forget about me!" I hear faint shouting that sounds so far away. Gaelion looks down and to his right. He tries to swipe at something next to him with the burned hand. Suddenly Gaelion screams out in pain again and brings his hand back and looks at it, or where it was. Where the burned hand had once been, was now a cleanly cut stump that was squirting out blood profusely. Gaelion glances between me and whatever is next to him. He shifts a little and I spot movement from behind him. He's using his tail again! I instinctively hold out my shield just in time for the tail to slam into me, but it barely made me move an inch. But now your tail is on fire, you stupid dragon. Gaelion roars again as he whips his flaming tail around mindlessly. The flames started spreading down the tail, towards the main body. Gaelion grabs his tail and clutches it to keep it still as he breathes in deeply. Before he could release his breath, his tail was sliced off in a similar fashion to the hand. Gaelion releases a blood-curdling scream so loud I almost thought my eardrums might break. No, you aren't suffering enough! This isn't over yet! I still have so much hate to give you!

Gaelion looks around frantically at how the odds suddenly turned on him. With a snort, Gaelion started flapping his wings madly. He started lifting off the ground and was quickly several meters in the air. He glanced behind him a ways, probably looking back at his cave and thinking about running away. You can't get away from me! I'll have you suffer more! "Hate Reaction!" I shout pointedly at Gaelion. His head snapped around to look at me again. This fight isn't over yet, and you know it! This skill causes targets of it to attack me. Gaelion looked back at his cave once more before diving down towards me. That's right, I'm right here! The dragon tried to pick me up with his claws from the back-right leg. I raised my shield in the perfect position for his claws to try and pierce it, sending flames erupting into the sky after the dragon. The fire went high enough fast enough to catch the foot it tried to grab me with.

The dragon cried as it struggled to keep itself in the air through the agony and eventually fell back to the earth with a slam that shook the ground I stood on. Gaelion blew smoke to put out the flames then turned to me with eyes of hate. I was returning the same glare right back at him. He took an immense breath in. The gas cloud he blew at me this time was massive and thick. "Air Strike Shield! Shield Prison!" I shout consecutive skills. The Air Strike Shield appeared, floating in the air in front of me. I run and use it as a springboard to jump to the Shield Prison, using that as a springboard to launch me out of the gas and above it, right to the dragon. I pop out of the smoke, in the air, as I see Gaelion's eyes widen in surprise as I leap right to him. He starts to take in another breath but stops to let out a screech as his foot is cut off from under him, sending him careening off balance. Perfect. As I start to come down, I hold the shield below me to absorb the impact.

Gaelion looks up in time to see me flying right into him as I land the shield right on top of his head with enough force to push his head down and slam into the ground. I jump off the top of his head and walk around to the front of his face. He looks at me with defeated eyes. The dragon has given up, but I'm not satisfied. I need to make you suffer more! "My… cave…" Gaelion says slowly through labored breaths. "Protect… Wyndia… Pleas-" I had enough of this dragon's ramblings, time to make you suffer for what you've done! I cut him off by shoving my shield into his open mouth. I hate you so much. You took away Raphtalia. You took away Filo. I will never forgive you. I will never be satisfied with your suffering. But this will suffice.

"Dark Curse Burning!" I shout, releasing a torrent of black flames straight down the dragon's throat. Dark Curse Burning was just like the counterattack, just as a normal attack. I would use it to burn the dragon I hate so much from the inside out! Gaelion writhed in pain, releasing silent screams as his insides liquified. I couldn't help myself from smiling wickedly from seeing this dragon in so much pain. Burn. Suffer. Die. The scales on the dragon's body was starting to melt from the heat that was spreading around the dragon's insides. After a few moments of watching Gaelion writhe in agony, he finally fell to the ground, motionless. I wanted to incinerate the body into nothing but ashes, maybe then my hatred would be sated. "Dark Curse Bu-"

"Naofumi!" I spun around in an instant at the voice I heard. The blackness around me vanished in the blink of an eye. I was speechless. I could hardly believe my eyes. Standing before me was Raphtalia. She was clutching her stomach, but otherwise, she was alive! I took tentative steps towards her before I couldn't hold myself back and rushed to embrace her in a tight hug that she happily returned.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I'm so happy you're okay." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, tears that I couldn't stop from rolling down my cheeks. As I'm hugging her, I see the Rage Shield on my arm. This shield is strong enough to kill such an invincible dragon. Why haven't I been using it the entire time, it would make battles so much easier. Wait, that's why I don't use this shield. It tries to convince me to keep it equipped so it can rot my brain into nothing but anger and hatred. I can't let that happen. I switch the shield out for a random one before hugging Raphtalia tighter. "I was so scared that you died, Raphtalia. I'm so sorry." I cried regretfully.

"It is okay Naofumi-sama. everything is alright. I am alright. You do not have to be sorry for anything." she whispered sweetly in my ear.

"But I do. I failed as the Shield Hero. I couldn't protect anyone. I'm the one who had to be protected. I'm sorry, Raphtalia. I'm so sorry." I couldn't stop apologizing. Because of me, I thought Raphtalia had died. Because of me, Filo did die. Filo died because I wasn't strong enough to even protect myself. I'm a failure.

"What happened, Naofumi-sama? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Raphtalia cared so much for my wellbeing. Even above her own. I'm so lucky she chose to be with me. But I hate that my own inability puts her in danger. I am the worst Shield Hero to ever be. What's the point if I can't protect what I care about most?


	12. Grief

**Chapter 12: Grief**

My head rested atop Raphtalia's, I was holding her tightly in my arms as tears streamed down her face. I had told her of Filo's sacrifice, bringing us to where we are now. Ren and his party stood around awkwardly, not knowing if they should say something or not. Finally, Ren stepped forward. "I'm sorry about your Filolial. I'm sure she was a wonderful companion. We're about to start taking parts from the dragon to absorb. You're welcome to some as well." he said. I whipped my head toward him and gave him a glare. It's your fault she's dead! If we didn't come up here with you, we would be fine and crossing into Zeltoble shortly. Damn you and damn your dragon parts! He didn't sound sorry at all, more sounded like he just wanted to get this awkwardness out of the air. Maybe I should give you a taste of the Rage Shield. As soon as the thought entered my mind, all of my anger vanished. I was being unfair to him. The only person whose fault it is for Filo's death is me. I felt my glare soften into a lifelessly dull expression.

I manage to pull Raphtalia away from me and start to walk over to the deceased dragon that I had killed in a frenzy. When I thought about the exact details about the things I did. Though, I had an awful feeling, like I had been cruel and merciless to a sentient animal. I'm dragged out of my thoughts as I hear a whine from behind me. Raphtalia clutched at her stomach with a pained expression. "Hold still." I order her. Peeling up her shirt a bit, I could see a very large bruises on her abdomen. They weren't shallow bruises either, she might have some cracked ribs if not broken entirely. "Go to the carriage and use as much medicine as it takes to get that patched up." I tell her before returning my focus on the dragon. I glance behind me one more time and see Raphtalia walking sulkily towards the cart. I am glad she survived, even if I wasn't showing it outwardly. Now that I think about it, the dragon died near where she fell off.

I walk to the cliff's edge and peer down. There was a small ledge about a meter below that she must have landed on. What luck, if she had gone less than a meter further, she would have fallen all the way down into the forest below. Looking out in the distance, I'm shown a brilliant view. It was like I had stepped into a postcard photo. With a sigh, I idly kicked a small rock over the edge and watched it fall out of view before turning and facing the dragon. Where should I start getting dragon parts?

I decided to start with the dragon's left wing. The bat-like membrane that allowed the beast flight was similar to incredibly tough utility knife I had on me was having a hard time cutting through it smoothly, but I was making progress. After a few moments, I had carved a small square of wing leather off. I let the shield absorb the material, granting me a new shield. The catch is that the shield is many levels higher than I am right now. It was a pretty simple shield called Black Dragon Leather Shield. All it did was boost my crafting skill. Guess I'll go for some scales and meat next, then.

I walk up to the dragon's hindquarters and place my hand against it. The scales had melted away from the intense heat from my flames. It had seared the flesh of the dragon and left the scales falling apart or sinking into the meat.I start working on carving out chunks of flesh. At the start of the battle, these scales were nigh unbreakable, but now they provided almost no protection as my knife easily slid along the dragon's body. I got new shields from both the meat and the scales. The meat gave me the Black Dragon Meat Shield, but all it did was boost my cooking skill. The scales gave me a shield that might actually prove useful one day. The Black Dragon Scale Shield gave a massive boost to poison resistance, something that would have been incredibly helpful in the last battle. Both of the shields had a level requirement that was above my own unfortunately. I sigh and keep on carving, at least we can make a nice meal from this. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ren approaching me. He comes and starts carving out meat next to me.

"I gotta ask, Naofumi. What was that power you just used?" he inquired. "I mean, I could have taken out the dragon all by myself of course, but after your Filolial got eaten, it was like you became a completely different person. You pulled out a wicked shield that shot black flames out of it. It felt… well, it felt evil." he said straightforwardly. I expected him to question that shield's abilities, but I didn't really feel like talking much right now. I just felt numb as I kept carving away at the flesh in front of me. After I was satisfied with how much meat I took, I stood up straight and turn toward Ren.

"It's a shield I have to pay a price for." I said shortly as I walked past him. He gives me a confused look as he watches me walk to the foot that was still attached. I get to work, trying to take off one of the large claws. It took a little over 10 minutes to finally separate it from the foot. All of the shields I was getting were well above my level, meaning I wouldn't be able to use any of them for quite a while. The claw granted me the Dragon Claw Shield, which slightly boosted my attack stat. I glance toward Ren, who was cutting away a portion of the wing. He was watching me carefully but as soon as I turned to look at him, he looked in a random direction. Well that's definitely not suspicious, Ren. I made my way over to the front of the dragon's face. The eyes were already removed by Ren's party and after opening the mouth, i saw that they cut off the tongue as well. I give a sigh and pull out a tooth from the large maw. I let the shield absorb it and got the Dragon Fang Shield. Just like the claws, it gave a boost to my attack stat, not that I could even use it yet. I don't think there's much more I can absorb from the dragon that Ren's team hasn't gotten to already. I wish we could take more meat though, but we had limited room in our bags. I'll have to get sorted what we need and pack the essentials out of the carriage.

"Naofumi-sama, I think I healed my injuries as much as I can. The rest will heal with time." Raphtalia informed me as I approached the carriage. That's good to hear, I'm glad it won't leave any permanent damage. I give her a nod as I climb into the back of the carriage and start going through our things. I put important things, like plenty of food and water, as well as some rare crafting ingredients into a few backpacks and bags. I could feel Raphtalia's eyes on my back as I worked, she was no doubt worrying about something. "Naofumi-sama…" she started to say quietly but her voice trailed off. After packing everything we should need, I grabbed some cloth and a couple axes and shovels. I hand Raphtalia a piece of cloth and an axe and shovel. When she sees me put the cloth over my mouth as a mask, she does the same.

I start walking toward the dragon's corpse with Raphtalia not far behind. As we get closer to it, I notice that Ren and his party are off to the side whispering to each other. Ren glanced over his shoulder at me and turned back to his companions, whispering another thing, before turning and walking toward me. "What are you doing, Naofumi?" he asked curiously.

I roll my eyes before answering. "Disposing of the body, now, are you going to help?" I ask him back. He stops in his tracks and gives me another confused look. He glances back at his party who are watching the scene unfold, and turns back to face me.

"Why? We can just leave it for the nearby town and adventurers to get loot from. So why bury it?" he asks, dumbfounded. I pinch the bridge of my nose and release a heavy sigh, shaking my head slightly.

"Ren, you're sixteen, right?" I ask. He nods. "Did you not learn what happens to dead bodies in school or something? They rot. They rot and fester and smell. I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest that a dragon that breathes a very potent poison would spread an even worse poison through the air from their corpse if it's left outside. I can't believe I have to be telling you this, or is it that you don't care if that town and anything else nearby gets diseased?" I lay into him. He winces as I make that accusation.

"N-No, of course I wouldn't want that, why the hell would I want that?" he returns.

"Exactly, now help us tear this giant thing down into easily buried chunks." I order him. He nervously looks back at his party before turning back and giving me a nod while looking at the ground. "Good." We all start tearing apart the body as best we can. Raphtalia and I had started cutting open the belly of the dragon. Blood oozed out from the cuts, the blood was a very dark crimson, far darker than blood you'd find in an animal or human, and was incredibly viscous, more so than even syrup. And the smell, the smell was atrocious. As soon as we made a significant cut, both Raphtalia and I had to turn away in disgust from it. After we composed ourselves and tightened the cloth masks we wore, we continued cutting.

Eventually we had cut through enough that we could see the internal organs and pull them out. We started with the small ones first, gallbladder, kidneys, etc. We worked our way to larger and larger organs, burying them as we pulled them out to try and limit the putrid scent. The stomach was heavy and large as we started pulling it out. Of course, we knew why it was so heavy, even before it had ruptured and spilled its contents onto the ground, including a giant burnt bird. Raphtalia had to step away and I could hear her soft weeping. For reasons I don't really know, I decided to look over Filo's body and what I saw sent me reeling back onto my ass.

I stared at her body in complete disbelief and grief. There's no way… it can't be. How did this come to happen? A familiar feeling washed over me as my vision blacked out, spare Filo's dead body. It can't have happened like that. No way… I… it's all my fault. Filo is dead because of me. I have her blood on my hands. When I looked over her burnt and charred corpse, there wasn't a single cut or puncture wound. There was almost no sign of trauma either. The only wounds she had were the burns… burns from my flames. Filo was still alive in the dragon's stomach after being eaten. She wasn't bit down on at all, she was just swallowed whole. When I killed the dragon by sending my flames down its throat, I killed Filo. I'm the monster in this situation, not the dragon. I'm worthless. I'm no Shield Hero. I can't protect anybody, I'm more harmful than protectful.

I feel a single tear streak down my face as I stare at the body of someone I was supposed to protect. The body of someone I cared about. The body of someone I killed. Normally when my vision goes black I feel intense anger, but this time, I don't feel the slightest bit angry. I don't even feel sad. I just feel… empty. I had one job in this world, and that was to protect, and I couldn't even do that right. Why the hell was someone as worthless as me chosen as a Hero? Anybody in the world would have been a better pick. A text box appeared in my vision, but I just ignored it. It doesn't matter what it said, I'm no longer worthy of being a Hero. Maybe if I die, they can summon a new Shield Hero. Besides, nobody would care about a worthless Hero like me dying and disappearing. Maybe the next Shield Hero will have more luck than I did.

"Naofumi" a soft and gentle voice whispers in my ear. I feel a warmth surround me. Gradually, the darkness fades away, revealing the world around me. I was sat on the ground, staring at a burnt Filolial. I look down and find arms wrapped around my chest. Raphtalia was hugging me from behind. I place one of my hands on top of hers. "Let's give her a proper burial, Naofumi-sama." she suggested quietly. I glance over my shoulder and see her eyes being red from crying.

"Yeah…" I say quietly. Ren's party only watched as Raphtalia and I dug a makeshift grave and laid Filo to rest. Tears would occasionally start rolling down Raphtalia's cheeks as we dug, but as much as I wanted to cry and release all my guilt and anguish, I found that tears would not form. My face hardly betrayed any emotions at all. I carved Filo's name onto a plank of wood and used it as a grave marker. Raphtalia and I stood side by side in front of the grave, looking down at the dirt mournfully. "We'll never forget you, Filo." I said ruefully as I place my hand on Raphtalia's shoulder.

Unfortunately, we didn't have time to waste and got back to dismembering the dragon. After near constant work, we finally had the majority of the dragon torn apart and buried when Ren approached me. The sun was still up for a little while longer, but we'd have to make camp soon. "So what are you going to do now, Naofumi?" Ren questions me. I take a look behind me at the grave we had made before sighing and turning back to Ren.

"With Filo gone, we have no need for a carriage anymore so you're welcome to it, if you'd like. Raphtalia and I will make our way through this mountain and get out on the other side, in Zeltoble. After that, we'll have to see." I inform him. Even though we had planned to go to Siltvelt, I no longer have very much interest in going there anymore. I'm not worthy to be the Shield Hero, but I can't exactly get rid of this thing attached to my arm. If we go into Siltvelt and my identity is found out, I'll be worshipped as a god thanks to the shield. That's something for the next Shield Hero to experience.

"About that…" Ren started. I don't like the way he's starting this already. "I need to know, Naofumi. Did you really burn down a church?" he asked. Shit, I knew he knew about it the moment we met back in that village! Did he lure me all the way out here to capture me? No, that doesn't sound right. If that were the case, we wouldn't have fought that dragon. I guess he took my hesitation as confirmation as he continued talking. "I didn't want to believe it when I was told about it by one of those people dressed as ninjas. And even if you did do it, I was sure you had a good reason. But after seeing that shield of yours. Seeing that hate and… that evil… I don't know if I can have faith in that anymore." he says finally.

"Naofumi, come with me. I'm sure we can get this sorted out if we go back to Castle Town together, as a sign of good faith on your part. If you don't… well I'll have no choice but to believe you are the criminal everyone claims." he offers. Damnit Ren, you're playing right into that church's hands! If they get ahold of me, who knows what they'll do. But maybe that would be for the best. Maybe they would do this world a favor and end me. Then maybe they'd summon another Shield Hero, one that would have far more luck than me.

"Alright Ren, I'll go with you." I say dejectedly. Ren forms a smile on his lips and pats me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naofumi, I'm sure this will work out fine for everybody. I won't let them treat you unfairly. Let's start down the mountain and we'll make camp once it gets dark." he says in a kinder tone than I thought possible for him.

"Naofumi-sama…" I hear Raphtalia whisper sadly under her breath. I understand how she feels. We came on such a long journey and now we're just going to be heading back with nothing gained. Right back to the dragon's den.

We all start making our way down the mountain as the sun continues to set, bringing about the darkness. While walking, I couldn't stop myself from zoning out and thinking about how this was the end of our journey. We fled nonstop to escape, and yet here I am, willingly going back to the place that had tormented me my entire time in this world. I thought about all the moments Raphtalia and I had shared on the journey. How we always managed to run out of food quicker and quicker from Filo eating everything. Of course, those thoughts led to the guilt and grief I felt over Filo's death at my hands, how I was overtaken by the Shield of Rage once again. I never even noticed it's instant influence, how it had equipped itself from my intense emotions.

These would be my inevitable last thoughts before I was killed by the church and that Trash once we arrive in Castle Town. Maybe Raphtalia can help out the next Shield Hero, and give them the support she has given me thus far. But wait, wasn't the reason I was so unlucky because the church hated the Shield Hero? It had nothing to do with me personally, but with the shield strapped to my arm. What if they torment the next Shield Hero even more than they did with me? Or even more to the point, what if they never summon another Shield Hero? If I go back, I will most certainly die, and then the world will have one less Legendary weapon to defeat the waves. And those other Heroes, especially Motoyasu, might have a hard time with one less Legendary weapon at their side. Raphtalia, Filo, and I journeyed to escape that scenario and now because of that, Filo is dead. If I just go back like this, her death would have meant nothing.

We were nearing the edge of the forest we had gone through earlier on our way to the dragon. Night was right upon us at this point. How long did I space out for? It doesn't matter, I need to do this. Ren and his party were all walking close to each other with Raphtalia and I off to the side. I inch my way closer to Ren until I'm right next to him. I lean in toward his ear and whisper. "I'm sorry Ren, please keep looking into that fraud religion." before swiftly jumping back as he pauses and looks at me confusedly. "Shield Prison!" I shout and immediately start sprinting to the treeline.

I burst through the foliage and do my best to leap over fallen logs and avoid running into trees. The Shield Prison should have disappeared by now but I didn't hear the expected shouting of pursuers. To be safe I take a glance behind me only to see Raphtalia following closely behind me. She followed me? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I face forward once more and continue my sprint through the forest. I keep running until it feels like my legs are about to give out from under me when we break through into a small clearing in front of a smaller cave. We found ourselves next to a sheer cliff. It was too dark at this point to see how high it went as it was already almost pitch black in the forest. Thankfully when we ran, Raphtalia and I were wearing the packs that I had prepared for us earlier. I pull out the lantern we had and lit the small candle inside. It didn't provide very much light, but it was enough to get a grasp of our surroundings.

The cave we had found was very small, barely big enough for two people to fit in. how coincidental. We can't keep this lantern lit for very long. If Ren is chasing after us, the lantern might as well be a beacon, displaying our location to anything nearby. "Guess we'll take shelter here for tonight." I tell Raphtalia. She peers inside the small cave then looks at me skeptically. "Don't worry, I have a plan." I said. We quickly laid down some bedding inside of the cave and she crawled in. I crawled in feet first so that my head was facing toward the opening. Raphtalia tried to turn herself so she could be facing the same direction as me but the ceiling of the cave was very low. But she eventually got it after bumping into me and rubbing against me to situate herself correctly.

As we lay there, she looked at me expectantly as I pulled our packs in front of us. So that we could use them a pillows as well as block the opening of the cave a bit. But that wasn't the finale. I push my shield arm around the packs so it was in front of them. I then changed to one of my larger shields, clogging the majority of the opening. It wouldn't be comfortable and I'll wake up sore as all hell but we were both tired from a day of fighting and then hard labor, so neither of us were fit to take shifts of watch. We've already seen the kinds of monsters here, half dragon hybrids that were not likely to be very happy that we just killed their father. Aside from my arm, it was actually rather cozy in this tight little cave.

It didn't take long before I heard the soft breathing of a sleeping Raphtalia. Even though she was asleep, I could feel her hand grasping the sleeve of my shirt tightly. What did I do to deserve a companion like her? If only I hadn't doomed her to my fate. Before long, I feel my mind starting to drift as sleep slowly overtakes me.

I dreamt of standing in an open field. Not a single building in sight. I felt the wind brush against my face as it rolled past. It was a very serene place. Or at least, it was. A voice as smooth as silk spoke inside my mind. _I foretold your misfortune had you used that cursed shield. Yet, you ignored my warning. Now look at what you have done._ Suddenly a wave of flame blew around, incinerating everything in its path. Once the fire dissipated, all the grass had turned to ash and the serene view had darkened and distorted. I looked behind me and was horrified to see the burnt body of Filo that I had buried. Now lying in front of me as if it had just happened.

_Was it worth it? Was the death of your friend worth using that power?_ The voice spoke. Upon seeing what I had done once more, all the emotions I should have felt before came bursting out as I began to weep. When I raise my arm to wipe the tears away, I notice that the shield isn't there. I panickedly run my hands all over my body, but I couldn't find the shield. For the first time since waking up in this world, I didn't have the shield. But that realization was drowned out as I gazed downward at Filo. Were these tears able to flow so freely because I was freed of that shield's influence? It didn't matter as guilt overtook my heart. I'm glad the shield left me, I'm not capable of being the Shield Hero. I can't protect anybody. I feel the familiar warm touch of Raphtalia on my shoulder, but when I looked behind me, she was nowhere to be seen. I rose to my feet to look for her, but in just a blink, my entire surroundings changed. I was stood in a black abyss. Everything was black and empty. It was like I was in a void. At first I thought it was space, but there were no stars, just darkness. It wasn't dark though, as I could see myself perfectly fine, as well as the figure in front of me. Raphtalia, dressed in a simple nightgown and facing away from me.

I started to walk toward her but no matter how much I walked, she never got closer. Even when I started running, it was as if she was moving away at the same speed as I ran toward her. I slowed to a stop after realizing the futility of running. "Raphtalia!" I call out to her. She slowly turns to face me.

"_This person is very important to you."_ Raphtalia said, but it wasn't her voice. It was the voice I had heard in my head in the field. _"You have been afflicted by a curse."_ Raphtalia said in that silky voice. _"Your emotions have been repressed through the use of the Shield of Rage. To the point that you have even forgotten your own past actions. There is a purpose for pure rage and war, and there is a purpose for empathy and love. Balance is key to succeed."_ she said. This wasn't making any sense at all. What is she talking about rage and love and balance?

"_There is great pain in your heart, strife has taken a hold on you. The very nature of your being opposes the curse, but without help, it will absorb you completely. This woman has been your lifeline for some time against the curse, but it is growing ever stronger with each use. Soon, even she won't be able to save you."_ Why am I being told all of this? _"Soon, if you do not strengthen yourself against the curse, you will find the same outcome you have already seen."_ And that's when I realized.

I have heard this voice before. It spoke to me when we first started our journey to flee Melromarc. It had shown me the burnt bodies of Filo and Raphtalia in a dream. It foretold the future, as it was dead accurate on how Filo looked, burnt to a crisp by my black flames. If she says that I could hurt Raphtalia if I'm not careful, then I have to work harder than ever to prevent that outcome! "I won't let that happen! I will do everything it takes to keep her safe!" I shout to the figure of Raphtalia.

A small smirk grows on her face. _"You have awoken me this day through your anguish. I know how your heart aches and I wish to help heal it. But I can't do it myself, that will take a truly special person to do that. What I can do, however, is grant you my power and unlock your hidden feelings. Do you accept?"_ she offered. It was so long ago, so it's a little fuzzy, but I remember something similar to this happening when I unlocked the Shield of Rage. I had been offered power, and it turned out to be a cursed power. If I accept this lightly, who knows what may happen. What kind of curse could come with this one? But if what this voice says is true, I'll need this power if I'm to keep Raphtalia safe from myself.

"I accept." I say shortly. In an instant, an extreme light glowed from my arm. When the light faded, there was now a shield on my arm. It was an ornate shield with a pattern of water drops behind one large curving drop at the front that bulged out from the shield and contained a vibrant green gem. A stark contrast between the Shield of Rage's vibrant crimson gem and the dull, dark green that accompanied my other shields. I felt what I can best describe as a dam cracking and breaking, releasing the water it held back. My head felt like it was about to split open. I glance at the Raphtalia that the voice embodied, only to see her smiling at me. It wasn't the warm and kind smile Raphtalia always gave, this one felt cold and sinister. _Good luck, Hero._

"Naofumi-sama. Naofumi-sama." I woke up from being poked as Raphtalia quietly said my name. My eyes slowly opened to see the face of Raphtalia lit up by the morning light and very, very close to mine. She retreated a bit after seeing me wake up. "Naofumi-sama, it's light out now. We should get going." she said. Man, I had a weird dream last night.

I slowly crawl my way out of the small cave and stand to my feet, stretching my back as I get up. I turn and help Raphtalia get out as well before grabbing our packs. I look at Raphtalia for some time before sighing. "Let's eat some breakfast first so we have energy." I say. We sit down on a pair of rocks and pull out some fruit I had packed and started eating. While eating, I absent-mindedly look around, until I look up to the top of the cliff we had stayed the night underneath. I recognized the shape of an outcropping coming from it. It's where Raphtalia had landed after being thrown by the dragon. Just looking at it filled me with guilt and sadness.

"Raphtalia…" I started. Her ears flicked as I say her name. "You should go find Ren. I'm not capable of protecting anyone. You'd be far safer with a real Hero. Sticking with me is a death sentence. A death at my own hands…" I say dejectedly while looking at the ground. Raphtalia stands up abruptly and stomps her way over to me. I look up at her and see the face of hurt and betrayal. Before she suddenly slaps me across the face. Of course, it didn't hurt at all. Though I wish it had.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "You idiot! Do not dare try and tell me to go to someone else! I do not stay with you for protection! I do not want to be with any other Hero than you!" she yelled at me.

"I'm no Hero. I will never become the Hero you want me to be. I'm just a disaster to whatever comes near me." I say back.

"I do not stay with you because you are a Hero either! I do not want a Hero! I want you! I love you for who are, disaster or not! I will never abandon you! I will never follow anyone else! I will only be with you! Why do you not understand that?!" she asked, furious with tears streaming down her face. I've been making her cry so much lately.

"How can you love someone as worthless as me?!" I snap back. "I can't do anything right! All I've been doing lately is causing you to cry!" I am standing at this point as we are shouting at each other. "I'm not worthy of love from someone as perfect as you! I don't deserve to be the Shield Hero, I don't deserve your company. Hell, I don't even deserve to have been summoned back to life! I should have stayed dead! This world would be better off without me!" tears were streaming down my face as well now. "If I didn't bring us here, Filo would still be alive! If I wasn't such a failure, I wouldn't have killed her! I don't want to accidentally kill you too! I love you too much for that!" I hadn't even realized what came out of my own mouth until it was already said.

Without a moment's hesitation, Raphtalia embraced me and pulled me into a kiss. I let myself sink into the new passion as I returned the embrace. I was enraptured by all new sensations. I could taste her lips on mine, I could smell her breath, feel her arms wrapped around me and mine around her. For the brief moment this lasted, there was nothing else in the world except for Raphtalia and I. Our lips separate and we place our foreheads together. "Please do not think like that, Naofumi. You are worthy, you should have been brought to this world. If you had not come into my life, I would have died long ago from that illness. Without you around, Filo would not have gotten the chance to even hatch." Raphtalia whispered to me.

She parted our heads and looked directly into my eyes. "You have done so much for this world already, and you will do far more good in the future as well. You have given me a reason to keep on living, a reason to care again. You have given me everything I have and eased my pain, and for that and more, I love you more than anything else, and I always will. I will tell you as many times as it takes for you to understand. I want to help ease your burden, to ease your pain as you did mine. All you have to do is let me help you. You are the Shield Hero and you have the world on your shoulders. But I am right here beside you to shoulder it with you. I know that deep in your heart, you know you are a true hero, one that will save the world. Whenever something knocks you down, I will be there to pick you up again." She said passionately before hugging me tightly. I was left speechless at her words yet again.

I felt myself becoming overrun by emotions I haven't felt ever before. Tears ran down my face as I was wrapped by Raphtalia's everything. Her body, her scent, her emotions, her love. I could feel the metaphorical dam breaking as I was unable to hold in my sobbing. This is something I had not felt in my entire life. Was this what it felt like to be loved? Is this what it felt like to love? I felt an attachment to Raphtalia, as if our hearts were tethered together. I still felt sorry for myself and don't want to be the Shield Hero anymore. However, something did change, and it changed drastically. I think this might be it, I finally found it. And it has been staring me in the face for a long time, telling it to me, but I never listened until now. "I love you, Raphtalia."


	13. The Dragon's Den

**Chapter 13: The Dragon's Den**

"I love you too, Naofumi." Raphtalia whispered in my ear. She hugged me tightly as my bottled up emotions burst out of me. "Those are the words it feels like I have always been waiting for." she said. How long have I been ignoring her feelings? Man, I really am the worst. I've been making her wait, unsure if I even loved her or not. Why did it take me so long to notice something that was in front of me the entire time? Can I even blame it on the curse at this point?

My thoughts are interrupted by the rustling of bushes near us and the low growling of beasts. "It's time to go." I tell Raphtalia as we quickly grab our stuff and run through the woods. We ran back in the direction of where we ran from Ren. It was the only sure path I knew of and I didn't want us to get lost in the forest, never to be heard from again. We were able to move quicker than we were last night thanks to the sunlight that peeked through the trees. It allowed us to deftly avoid fallen logs and other obstacles that could trip us up.

Raphtalia was right beside me as we ran away from the pattering of feet that was chasing us. After a while, the pattering slowed down and eventually the only sound was our own footsteps. A loud roar was heard behind us as we burst out of the treeline into the rocky path that led up the mountain. We slowed to a standstill as we caught our breath. Looking around, I was thankful that Ren and his party were nowhere in sight, but it was likely they heard that roar as they couldn't have gotten much further down the mountain yet.

After resting for a moment, we continued moving up the mountain, eventually reaching the scene of the dragon fight. We walked up to the grave we dug for Filo. I knelt down in front of it. Behind me, I heard Raphtalia walk a few feet away. "I'm sorry I brought this fate upon you, but I promise you, I won't let your death be in vain." I whisper and place my hand on the grave marker. Next to me now, Raphtalia bent down and placed some flowers she just picked at the base of the marker. We stood up and looked down at the ground in silence. Raphtalia's hand reached toward mine and I grasped it, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We need to keep moving." I said after a few more moments of silence.

We kept trekking up the mountain. Raphtalia spotted more of those half-breed crows that heralded our initial arrival. They squawked at us for a while before flying away toward the forest. We took short breaks when we could find spots of shade to protect us from the sweltering summer sun that beat down on us relentlessly, as if nature itself were cursing us. This mountain was bigger than I thought, as it took us most of the day to traverse it. It was later afternoon when we finally reached the peak of the trail. We had been going uphill for most of the day and the rest of the way was now downhill, which hopefully means it will be easier to travel. At the peak of the trail was also a giant open-mouthed cave. This must have been the dragon's den. "Let's investigate that cave, it will start getting dark soon and we should find a place to rest." I tell Raphtalia while I used my hand as a shield from the brightness of the sun as I looked up to the sky to gauge the time.

"If that is the home of Gaelion, it might be full of those twisted monsters. Perhaps we should just leave it be and try and find someplace else?" Raphtalia proposed.

"That's exactly why we should take a look inside. If it's full of monsters, I'd rather face them head on rather than be attacked from behind or while we rest." I countered. Although I wasn't going to tell Raphtalia this, I also kind of hoped there would be treasure in there, after all, dragons in myths back on Earth hoarded treasure, it wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility for that to be true here as well. And we could use the extra funds anyways. I'm not greedy, I swear!

"You make a very valid point, Naofumi. Let's just be ready for anything when we enter." she said. There really wasn't much we could do to prepare more than we already were, as we already had all of our belongings in our bags. We both had a couple of weak healing potions I had made a while ago. I should get back into crafting, it's been a while since I've done it. Maybe I've learned some new recipes recently! No, this isn't the time to get distracted. I mentally scold myself as we slowly entered the dark cave.

"Damn, I can barely see a thing in here!" I say irritatedly. Raphtalia whispers something under her breath, summoning an orb of light that hovered over her shoulder, casting away the shadows that were hounding us. It was eerily quiet in this cave, the only sound I could hear were the footsteps of Raphtalia and I. I could see Raphtalia straining her ears as well, trying to hear any potential danger around us. We walked in a straight line from the entrance and eventually found the back wall of the cave. The cave itself was much larger than the opening made it seem like, and the entrance alone was more than big enough for that dragon to fit into. The light never reached the walls on our sides. We had to go along the sides and ensure there was nothing here. As we were walking along the first side wall, we heard something scurry away from us, but we were still too far away to make out what it was.

"Shield Prison!" I call out, summoning the prison at the spot I thought I heard the noise from. A short, high pitched shriek came from the prison. Raphtalia and I looked at each other as we both recognized the sound. It was a human that made the sound. We carefully approached the Shield Prison. I raised my shield and Raphtalia raised her sword, neither of us quite sure what we were about to see. The Shield Prison dissipated and as we raised our weapons, prepared to attack and be attacked, there was another shriek as the thing we captured backed away from us with fear in their eyes. Raphtalia and I glanced at each other once again.

In front of us was a terrified demi-human girl. She appeared to be maybe twelve years old with dog-like ears and tail. She wore clothes that were many sizes too big for her. "It is okay, do not worry. We will not hurt you." Raphtalia said sweetly as she sheathed her sword and pushed my shield down. "You do not need to fear us, I promise that we will not hurt you, right Naofumi?" she continued, I agreed with her as she called me out. Raphtalia continued trying to calm down the fearful girl. I got the feeling that she knew all too well what being a scared little girl was like and knew exactly how to try and calm her. "What is your name?" Raphtalia asked the girl.

The girl looked between us quickly, as if thinking of her chances of escaping us. Finally, her eyes settled on Raphtalia and she seemed to start calming down. "W... Wyndia…" she said quietly. Wyndia? Wyndia. Wyndia. Where have I heard that name before? I know I've heard that name before. I can kind of remember… 'Protect… Wyndia… Pleas-'. Where do I remember this from?

"Wyndia, that's such a pretty name. What are you doing alone in a place like this, Wyndia?" Raphtalia asked in a very calming tone. Wyndia looked around nervously before answering.

"I… I'm not here alone… Father will be back soon. Why… Why are you in our home? Father doesn't like it when people intrude on our home!" Wyndia warned us. Her home? But isn't this that dragon's den? Who is her father? 'My… cave… protect… Wyndia… Pleas-'. I remember those words being laborious for whoever said it. And why do I remember the 'please' cutting off? Was it her father who said that? But when did I last meet a dog type demi-human? No, that's not it either. Wait. No way. How?!

"Who is your father?" Raphtalia asked the million dollar question. I remember now, I remember who said those words. It was their last words. Their last words before I killed them. What was its name again? I think it was-

"Gaelion…. His name is Gaelion." Wyndia said. Raphtalia gave me a look of incredulity and I couldn't blame her. The dragon we had fought proclaimed that his name was Gaelion. Which means that this is indeed his den. "He'll be back soon. He said he had to go deal with something yesterday… but he hasn't returned yet. But he will, I know he will! And he won't be happy that you are-" Wyndia cuts herself off as her eyes widen in fear once again. "Are… are you two that "something" Father said he had to deal with?!" she started backing away from us, all the while with terrified eyes. "What did you do to Father?! Where is Father?! Why hasn't he come home yet!?" she starts crying out and shouting at us. Raphtalia and I look at each other, unsure of what to do. Do we tell her that we killed her father? Or do we try and hide it from her? And what should we do about her? We can't just leave her here, she's a little girl and would very likely die quickly. Wyndia starts running to the entrance of the cave. "FATHER!" she screamed as she ran out.

We hear some loud talking from her, as if she were talking to someone. We started to follow her, until we heard her scream and we sprinted all the way out and found her being surrounded by wolves that had patches of scales in places of their body instead of the dark coat of fur they otherwise have. "Father will punish you if you don't stop!" Wyndia shouts at the wolves. In response, it almost looked like the wolves were grinning. One of them barked a couple of times before dramatically falling to the ground and playing dead. "Dead? No… He can't be dead! You'll see, and you'll regret this!" Wyndia shouted, shaking her head. The wolves barked between them for a moment before they all pounced at the girl.

"Shield Prison!" I shouted, summoning the prison to protect Wyndia from the wolves. Most of them bounced off the shield and turned to face Raphtalia and I, snarling. A couple of them hit the prison snout first and fell to the ground, shaking the stun off. Counting them, there were over twenty wolves here, a whole pack. The one that played dead was a bit bigger than the rest, he must be the pack leader. Seventeen of the wolves charged at Raphtalia and I. We were outnumbered by too many, this would be a struggle. "Air Strike Shield!" I shout the skill, using it to protect Raphtalia's side from a wolf that tried to take advantage of the opening created while she swung at a different wolf. One wolf snapped its jaws around my leg. I wasn't expecting the pain that erupted from the attack. The last time we fought wolves, they couldn't even damage me. The dragon blood in them must have made them far stronger than average wolves.

Another one bit into my left arm, piercing the skin with its fangs. I grunt in pain as the two wolves drag me down to one knee. Another two wolves come, and one bites down on my other arm and the other chomps down on my shoulder. I glance over toward Raphtalia through the pain. She's doing her best to dodge the attacks, but she made the mistake of looking over at me and she lost her balance for but a moment in her shock of my condition. The wolves press their advantage and one tears her sword out of her hands while another two tackle her to the ground.

I hear a scream as I feel my Shield Prison dissipate and see wolves approaching Wyndia with greed in their eyes. She was petrified in fear, only capable of screaming and intensely shaking. Is this how it ends? I'm sorry Filo. I wasn't able to keep my promise. Wait! There is one way out of this situation. The Shield of Rage! But what if this time is the time that it consumes me? Is it worth the risk? I look back at Raphtalia, who is being surrounded by wolves with hungry smiles. I will risk everything to make sure Raphtalia is okay! Even if it costs my sanity! Even if it costs my life!

Just before I change my shield to the Shield of Rage, I hear a familiar silky voice in my head. _In this time of peril, please, use my power. The Legendary Shield is not only about destroying enemies or protecting the people you care about. It is used to protect the world, it is used to protect the Hero as well. Remember this, and take my power, Hero._ I see a textbox appear in my vision. I've acquired a new skill for the Shield of Despair.

"Fear Reaction!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I feel a pulse shoot out from my body, similar to what happened when I used Hate Reaction on Gaelion. Was this the opposite effect? As the pulse shot through everything around me, all the wolves that were holding me immediately released their teeth from my skin and started running away from me. As did the wolves surrounding Raphtalia and Wyndia. They all ran off, whimpering and whining like scared puppies. All but the pack leader, who seemed to resist the effect. After being abandoned by his pack, the leader look incredibly angry. In a blind rage, it charged at me, leaping into the air to knock me down. But it instead landed at my feet, dead. Raphtalia intercepted it in mid-air and sliced open its belly. It was dead before it hit the ground. How anticlimactic. At least it was over.

What was that power I just used? We were about to be torn apart by those beasts but then I unlocked a new ability for the Shield of Despair. Raphtalia was looking at me with a concerned expression. She glanced down at my shield and I did the same. I still had the Shield of Despair equipped from when I awoke this morning. I quickly change it out for something else. I wasn't going to risk another shield corrupting my mind. Wyndia was curled up into the fetal position and unmoving but looked otherwise unharmed, thankfully. I sighed as I look toward the setting sun. "Raphtalia, can you go gather some wood so we can make a fire?" I ask Raphtalia. She nods and starts walking around to the scarce number of trees that were nearby. While she does that, I start butchering the dead wolf, letting my shield absorb parts and cutting off meat to cook. I got a few new shields, the Dracowolf series. They didn't do much other than give small stat bonuses, but every point counts.

While I carved the wolf, I kept an eye on Wyndia, who never moved an inch from where she sat. I don't have much experience dealing with children. Raphtalia was the first one I have really interacted with, and I guess she's turned out well. But that was also at a time where I wasn't very conscious of my actions. Thinking back, there were lots of times where I could have been a better guardian to Raphtalia. Turns out, I don't make for a very good role model, go figure. Luckily Raphtalia didn't take to my more nefarious actions. But back to the problem at hand, what in the world are we supposed to do with this kid? Those wolves only proved that we can't just leave her here. After I collected all I needed from the corpse, I clean myself off and walk over to Wyndia.

"Father is dead, isn't he…" Wyndia said quietly after I got close to her. Her eyes seemed drained of life and energy. She really cared about Gaelion. But now he's dead by my hand.

"Yeah… He is. I'm sorry." I replied. After a few moments of awkward silence, Wyndia finally looked up at me, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked. I wish I knew, kid. She came right out of the gate with the hard question.

"I suppose that's up to you. You are more than welcome to come with Raphtalia and I to the nearest town in Zeltoble if you'd like. I don't really like the idea of leaving you here alone, especially after what just happened." I offered her. As I watched her mull the offer over in her head, I realized something silly. "Oh, I'm sorry, we never introduced ourselves! My name is Naofumi, and my partner is Raphtalia." I said, embarrassed for forgetting to say my own name. I see the very corner of her mouth twitch upward, the tiniest hint of a smirk. I see Raphtalia start walking back to us with a large bundle of sticks and small logs. "C'mon, let's make camp in the cave. We'll make some food and then you can decide what you want to do in the morning." I said, offering her my hand to hand her up.

She merely looked at my open hand for a while before nodding slightly and taking my hand. I help her to her feet, and we walk into the entrance of the cave with Raphtalia. We set up a fire and I started cooking the fresh wolf meat. Unfortunately, we only had two bedrolls so Raphtalia offered hers to Wyndia, but I think part of it was her wanting to sleep in mine now. Wyndia didn't eat much before saying she was just going to go to sleep now. I couldn't blame her, she's been through quite a lot in a very short time. "Go ahead and get some sleep Raphtalia, I'll take first watch." I said after we had finished our meal. She gave me a small pout but went and laid down, falling asleep quickly. We haven't been able to get much rest since fleeing Castle Town. I wonder when we'll really get the chance to take it easy and rest our bodies. I have the feeling it won't be anytime soon.

After a few hours, I started feeling like I was about to doze off. When I blinked, I opened my eyes to a furious looking Wyndia with a dragon crow on her shoulder. "Is it true?! Are you the one that killed him?! Did you kill Father?!" she shouted at me. I was so shocked at the sudden intensity that I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I saw Raphtalia sit up out of the corner of my eye.. "I knew it!" Wyndia shouted before running out of the cave. Raphtalia and I both hopped to our feet and ran after her. We looked around the opening of the cave for her, but it was still so dark that we couldn't see anything. She disappeared into the night.

**A/N: Sorry for such a super short chapter, I wanted to get this out sooner rather than later. Also sorry for the slight cliffhanger ending of this chapter. I haven't said anything in author notes in a while and I thought now would be a good time to start doing it again. I know I say it way too much, but thanks again everyone for reading this fic! It really does mean a lot to me that you all come back to check out every new update. I've now gotten to a point in the story where I am completely unshackled from canon events, I've hit all the major plot points I've been planning from the start. And as such, I would love to hear from all of you of what ideas you may have for my story and I'll try my best to incorporate at least parts of ideas into the story.**

**Sorry for the bit of rambling, but again, thanks so so much for reading! Hope to see you next chapter! Take care!**


End file.
